


Heated Confessions

by DC_Fitzpatrick



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Castelobruxo, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Letters, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/pseuds/DC_Fitzpatrick
Summary: Hermione has a major crush on someone, and it's a bit complicated. She lacks the courage to confess her feelings, but also cannot get over them. The prospect of being away from him might be what makes her take that step and do something about what stirs inside her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first attempt with these two was so well received, I'm giving it a second one.
> 
> This idea came to me while I was posting my first SSHG fic. There was a point where they would be apart for a while, it seemed, and a reader commented something like "She better sext him!" The story went a different way, but I really liked the sexting idea. So I took it and ran with it a bit, and here is my take on it. XD I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you reader for the idea! I'm sorry I don't remember your name, I'll go back at some point and search for your comment and rectify that. 
> 
> And just a gentle reminder that I do not own these charcters and many aspects of the universe. I just play with other people's (JK Rowling's) toys.
> 
> Edit: It was _laenamorada_ who left the sexting comment on my other work that led me to have this idea. :)

            “Granger. Good morning.”

            His deep, enticing voice roused her from her reading. She almost fell from the stool on which she sat at the lab table. Why did she always have to look like such a clumsy idiot around him?

            She cleared her throat. “Good morning, Severus.”

            He grunted. “Why must you insist on calling me that?”

            “I told you. I hear Snape and ‘Professor’ needs to come first.” She smiled.

            He grimaced. “Thankfully I’m not in that dreadful profession anymore. Have any of the idio… _interns_ , any of the interns arrived yet?”

            She snickered. “No. You know they never get here a minute sooner than they need to.”

            “Which is why I feel immense pleasure when I have to keep them late.”

            She laughed at his comment as he walked into his little office to get settled.

            They had been working together for about two years now, in the Ministry Research Department. Following the war and his lengthy recovery, Snape had left Hogwarts for good. He had stayed away for five months, recovering, and had been replaced for that reason, though Minerva hoped he would come back to teaching when apt. But with the knowledge he had gathered over the years, the tinkering he had done to well-known potion recipes, and the new concoctions he had come up with – mostly to help himself after torture sessions at the hands of Riddle – he had landed his own research lab to head at the Ministry.

            Hermione had been fascinated with how he had survived such an attack. She studied and researched what sort of potion he would have taken to safeguard his life, but couldn’t find what it could have been. When he finally woke up from his coma, it was learned he had invented the potion himself.

            She had always wanted to do something that would help people, and what could help people more than such marvelous potions? She also had hope she could help her parents, reverse the spell she had cast to erase their memories. Have them back in her life. She had researched, hard, once the war was over, but hadn’t found anything that could be of help. Not anything that was already known, anyway.

            So she took an apprenticeship in potions. Being part of the Golden Trio, Kingsley had given her – and the boys – carte blanche on what they desired to do, even though they had no N.E.W.T scores. She wanted to take an apprenticeship under Snape, but he did not offer one, even though she waited for him to fully recover and requested one personally, through many, many passionate letters. So she was forced to study under some other master for two years. She then applied to work in his lab, and after a very tough interview, she got the job. It was only an internship, on trial basis. He never did like to get attached to anyone, and rarely thought anyone was bright enough to actually work in close quarters and constantly with him. But from intern, she shot up to a permanent position, as second in command in his lab. She had always worked hard and been excellent at learning, and now Snape appreciated her very much, much more than during her school days.

            She admired him, his intelligence, abundantly. She learned so much from him. Much more than she had in her apprenticeship. That admiration for him on the professional side of things made her more biased to like him in general. But working alongside him every day… just made her fall deeper.

            After the initial stages of imparting fear, which seemed to be commonplace with everyone that worked with him, or came in contact with him, he began to slowly trust her work. That made him more approachable. And that had opened a door for him to realize he could actually trust her and show a bit more of himself, taking his defenses down slightly.

            He was funny, she came to find out. He had a gorgeous smile that made her quiver every time she saw it – which was a relatively rare sighting, though much more common than a few years ago. His wits were quick, as much with his work as with his acid comments and dark humor. He could actually be very sweet too. He was strict, the stoic Snape she knew from Hogwarts with the interns, but when she didn’t do something to his liking – it happened less and less over the years – he would quietly and calmly teach her how it was to be done.

            Once, she had been seeing a muggle guy for a couple of weeks, and when it ended due to him being a complete and utter asshole who was shagging his ex as he was seeing her, since she hadn’t put out yet, Snape caught her sniffling in the lab early one morning. Though it was still early in their acquaintance, he did not scold or ridicule her. He did ask, a bit annoyed, what was the matter, and in her sadness she had blabbed. He offered a few words of advice, mostly to tell the sod to bugger off since he was obviously not worth her time, and in a moment of insanity, she had hugged him. He did not pull away and patted her back until she collected herself and apologized. It was that day she realized she had a tiny bit of a crush on him.

            She brushed it off as that, anyway, for a long time. Just a silly crush, because she had had her heart broken and was needy. And he was there, and he had been nice when she needed comfort. So she projected her feelings, that was all. But those feelings grew.

            She asked him out for a drink, for happy hour, as workmates one day. Miraculously, he had accepted after staring at her as if half her face had fallen off or something, contemplating why he should do it. She thought for a second she had pushed her luck and _Professor_ Snape would snap back into existence in front of her, but he sighed and said ‘fine’, probably feeling sorry for her after the story with the muggle. It was that day, while at work still, she finally had the courage to ask him about her parents. She had done research on her own and seemed to have found some possibilities for recovering their memories. She shared her ideas with him in the hopes of getting encouragement, and of him even wanting to work on it in their lab. But he read through it, kindly enough, and pointed out to her where it would most likely all go wrong. He had done it gently though, sincerely sorry the result of his analysis wasn’t different. It only made her appreciate him more.

            His news of her research having no hope only made her need a drink – or ten – even more. He took her to happy hour, and they drank and talked and laughed all night. She got to see yet another side of him, more relaxed. Social Severus. And her crush deepened. It maybe couldn’t be brushed off as a crush anymore. Still she persisted.

            Since that day, they had gone out almost every week. A few times he had shot her down to have some one night stand, she could tell, and she would go home and cry herself to sleep. She feared his flings would develop into something more, and she would lose him, their happy hours… the happiest hour of her week. She would lose her favorite fantasy. She wished she was the one night stand, his fuck buddy, but had not the courage to do anything about it.

            Yes, she fantasized about him. A lot. It was a sure way to get her off. She thought of his voice and pictured it saying naughty, dirty things in her ear. What he would do to her. How hot and sexy she was. What he wanted her to do to him. She thought about the times he had touched her, in the lab. A tap on the hand to call her attention, coming up behind her to check or correct her work. It always made her body quiver and her core clench. His smell… He smelled marvelous as well. And his hair wasn’t long anymore. It was short, and almost entirely grey now, giving him such a sexy, mature vibe.

            Even his harshness, strictness and ill mood fuelled her fantasies. It made her imagine how dominating and commanding he would be in bed, fucking her however he damn well pleased and making her enjoy it, pushing all the right buttons and making her come under his firm, yet gentle touch.

            So here she sat, pining for him. A major crush on him for at least a year and a half. She might even be in love with him. She couldn’t even bring herself to pick some bloke up, or accept invitations she received because she wanted him so much. Her relationship with Ron had been very short lived. She realized early on that he wasn’t what she wanted, and she couldn’t be the housewife and bearer of children he wanted. While she was still in her apprenticeship, she had taken a couple of boys home to experiment. She didn’t much like casual sex. She then had begun seeing that muggle boy, who turned out to be an asshole, wanting to do things right, take it slow. It obviously didn’t work out. Since then, she hadn’t had anyone. Only her toys and fantasies, and her happy hours with the man who fuelled them.

            She was still perched on her stool, staring blankly at some notes that lay on the table, and musing about all of this and how she should do something about it. Talk to him. Attack him. Not waste another day. But her Gryffindor courage always failed her for that. He couldn’t possibly fancy her. She would ruin their very good work relationship. And she didn’t want to feel crappy and uncomfortable at work, where she felt good about herself, proud. She already felt crappy home alone, with no family and no semblance to a normal life. Nor did she want to lose the friendship she had developed with Snape. She didn’t have many other friends. Ron she had dumped and he never quite got over that. Not that he truly loved her, but the fact that she was the one to dump him hurt his pride. Ginny of course had taken her brother’s side. It was only natural. And Harry… well, he was now officially part of the Weasley family, due to his marrying Ginny. He didn’t want to get caught in the middle, but she still occasionally had lunch with him there at the Ministry. Mostly when Ron had plans with his fiancée and Severus wasn’t available to have lunch with her. He didn’t mind sitting with Harry, but Harry still did not feel too comfortable around him. And she would rather have lunch with Severus, alone, guilty as it made her feel.

            He was an amazing cook, Severus. On top of it all. When he had cooked the previous night, he would take in leftovers, enough for both of them, and they would eat in his little office. She gladly chucked whatever she had or saved the money she had for buying lunch and would savor his cooking, trying not to go crazy imagining for whom he had cooked the previous night and for what reason.

            She couldn’t risk all of that… but on the other hand… what if they could have that and more? _No, no. You can’t._

“What are you doing, Granger?” His voice assaulted her from behind. She was startled – aroused – as his voice was so very close she could almost feel his breath in her ear, and she almost fell from her stool again. His hands swiftly came forward from his back and held her waist, steadying her. She could also feel his chest against her shoulders for the briefest of moments. His touch made her body quiver and she discretely pressed her thighs together as she regained balance. She was getting slightly wet. She could feel her cheeks blushing red. _Fuck, control yourself._

            “Have my years of teaching left such trauma that you cannot hear my voice without being scared half to death?” He was now beside her, seeing as she was well balanced on her stool again. The distance allowed her to compose herself.

            “No. You were a great teacher. I’m just clumsy, is all,” She said smiling, observing his dark gray trousers and matching waistcoat, and white dress shirt under his white lab coat, his gray hair shining in the artificial and strong lighting. They had to have better lighting than candles there, so there were strong spells that rivaled electricity.

            “I have apologized, have I not?” He was smirking.

            “Yes. But there was nothing to apologize for, you were doing your job.”

            He brushed it off. He didn’t like to remember such times. Though it was only four years back.

            “Thank you for setting everything up.” He analyzed the table before them, confirming she had done everything according to his tastes, as usual. “Come in later on Monday. I’ll set up.”

            “I don’t mind. I don’t have much to do at home,” she looked kind of sad and disappointed now. She escaped eye contact and looked at the equipment on the table.

            “Still no breakthrough with regards to your parents?”

            “No,” she said quietly.

            “You know, I have tried to figure something out as well, in my spare time. I have not had any luck, though,” he said, annoyed at himself for being of no use. He did not like failing.

            Her chest filled with warm and fuzzy feelings. “Thanks. But you don’t have to. I’ve… I’ve mostly gotten used to their absence.”

            “I want to.” He smiled without showing teeth. She smiled back.

            “So, what were you doing?” He asked after a moment of silence.

            “Oh, going over the interns’ notes. Trying to make sense of them.”

            “And?”

            “They mostly don’t. Make sense, I mean. They either cocked something up or didn’t quite express themselves clearly.”

            “Fucking idiots,” he mumbled in a low growl.

            Three young wizards and a witch walked in looking disheveled, out of breath, and slightly frightened.

            “Ah! Here they are. Late.” Severus drawled in an uncanny imitation of Professor Snape.

            “Sorry sir,” one of them started, “It’s just one of the fireplaces in the lobby isn’t functioning properly and that created a bit of…”

            “Miss Granger, tell me if I look like I care about their explanations. If I do, it is most certainly not my intention. Have I lost control over my features?”

            “No,” she said trying to hold back laughter.

            “Good,” he said, never taking his eyes off the interns, his impassive mask perfectly in place. “Then I have once again escaped a stress induced stroke.”

            “Sir, if I may…”

            “I. Don’t. Care.” He snarled in a clipped manner. “You will pay these minutes off at the end of the day. Now, get ready for work. Miss Granger here will point out what you have done wrong in your notes form yesterday. Or perhaps it would be easier to point out what was done right, if anything. Thereafter, you may start your work over.”

            They sighed, disgruntled as they walked over to their lockers to store their things. Hermione sniggered.

            “Any plans tonight, birthday girl?” He asked under his breath next to her as he narrowed his eyes at the interns, imparting his fear. She was probably staring at him with a dopy smile. She didn’t think he would remember.

            “No,” she said dreamily. Who would she have plans with?

            “Pub then? I’ll buy.”

            “Yes, I’d like that,” she answered and tried to not look at him again with her dreamy eyes. The smile though, could not be wiped off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter! Such faith you have in me. Hahaha. I hope I don't disappoint.

            He held the door open for her and she walked in. The pub was a bit crowded and she did not know how to push forward and get through. But soon she felt his hands on her waist, nudging her forward and slightly protecting her from the crowd at the same time, from bumping into someone, from having someone bump into her or step on her toes. She felt like leaning back into him and just staying there for the rest of the night. And if only his hands would slide down her front, to her core… She felt excitement rolling around in her lower belly, but immediately tried to snap out of it.

            It was a tough little road, and he was once pushed into her and she felt his groin touch her bum. “Sorry,” he had said almost in her ear, in a low rumble, and she could do nothing but groan. Good thing he probably didn’t hear her over the noisy crowd.

            They managed to find a little booth in the back and sat down opposite each other.

            “Is tonight the night you will try something new, Granger?” He asked smirking.

            She grew slightly pale before she realized what he was talking about. “Nope,” she smiled. “I’m content with my choices.”

            The waiter came with menus and Snape held up his hand in refusal of them. “She’ll have the Brie Bacon Melt and iced tea and I’ll have fish and chips with a pint. And an extra order of chips for the table, if you will.”

            “Right away sir.”

            Hermione smiled. She loved his take charge attitude.

            “So… what will we do about our blasted research? It’s driving me insane.” He said after a moment, a bit annoyed.

            “It would be wonderful if we could send someone – you, really – to go to the source, study the plants and their proprieties properly with the people who actually understand them. Or at the very least make the Department of Importations hire someone properly trained to bring us the bloody things. They don’t get here fresh enough and I think that affects the brewing process.”

            They were studying and researching new potions that could be more effective against certain maladies, and also things Hermione didn’t quite agree with but that the Ministry required them to research, for the purposes of being prepared should there be another war. For their research, they used tropical plants, which had interesting proprieties, well known to the locals – even muggle ones – but that they were just now trying to figure out.

            “In a perfect world, Granger…” he sighed. “I think it would be easiest to see if the dunderhead in the Imports Department could be trained. Or sacked.”

            Their drinks arrived. He raised his pint and smiled. “Here’s to you, birthday girl.”

            She blushed and raised her glass as well, and they both took a sip.

            “It would also be nice to request some seedlings so we can try to recreate the proper atmosphere here and grow them…”

            “Merlin! Don’t you want a small miracle!” His lips curled up slightly.

            “It wouldn’t have to be major. Something small in the corner of the lab. We don’t need much. It’s only for research. If we actually make something of it and it’s to be produced in larger scale, then we’ll get the money to do something proper.”

            He just looked at her intensely, and smirking, his brow arched. She got lost in his deep dark eyes. When she snapped out of it, their food was there.

            “What?” She asked him. He was still eyeing her and smiling slightly.

            “I do really appreciate how optimistic you are, Granger. Bordering on insanity, really. Were you always this chipper?”

            “I think so, yes,” she smiled shyly as she took chips to her lips.

            “Oh yes, I remember now. The annoying little hand shooting up at any and every moment in my classes.” He rolled his eyes.

            “Shut up!” She nudged his leg with her foot under the table. “You loved it. I was the only one who ever remotely got near your standards, you were just too much of a stubborn ass to acknowledge it,” she smiled teasingly.

            “Guilty as charged,” he nibbled on his food as he smirked.

            They ate and continued to talk. It was so easy and nice. She wanted to be able to do this every night.

            He finished eating before she did and sat back to watch her. It was another thing she liked about him. She could eat whatever she wanted around him and he didn’t mind. He seemed to enjoy watching her. On the few dates she had been on, if she ordered a meal that would actually satisfy her, guys seemed to think it was a bit weird. Apparently it was some unspoken rule that women only ate salads. But Snape smiled at the moans and whimpers she let out while savoring her sandwich, and he even ordered an extra plate of chips for the table when out with her. Of course they were only out as friends. Co-workers. Maybe he also only dated super models with not one ounce of fat on their bodies who only ordered salads.

            One such sample walked by them and she couldn’t help but look. He also looked, though it wasn’t in a crass, disgusting way. She was always very nervous in their outings that he would ditch her to pick up someone like that. Not that she thought he was that much of an asshole, she was just that insecure about herself. And sure he thought of her as a mate, so doing such a thing wouldn’t be a big deal in his eyes.

            He instantly looked back at her and her chips, not giving the beautiful woman a second look. There was one time though, that one of these girls was so openly flirting with him from the bar, even though she was with him and the girl couldn’t know if they were really together or not. She wondered if he hadn’t gone back to the pub after dropping her off to pick up the floozy. That thought broke her heart. But she was glad that his attention was now on her. She finished eating, nibbling her chips, and smiled at him as he sat back watching her and taking some chips from the extra plate.

            “Fancy a game of pool?” He asked once they were done.

            “Oh. I… I don’t know how, I never…”

            Usually at this point, the evening would be ending. She would go home and he would walk her and talk some more. He left her on the corner of her street and watched from afar as she walked and entered her building. She was excited to suddenly have the evening extended, but also didn’t want to embarrass herself playing something she hadn’t the slightest idea how to play. She was torn.

            “It’s not that hard. I’ll show you,” he said, already standing and pulling her by the hand so they could grab the available table before anyone else did.

            He explained to her the principles of the game. Of course she understood everything immediately. Putting it into practice, however, was another matter. She ended up making a bit of a fool of herself, but it wasn’t all to her disadvantage.

            He smirked at her attempts, but it was not a smug smirk as she would have expected from him in the Hogwarts era. It was quite… loving. Like he thought she was cute in her attempts.

            “Will you allow me to help you?” He asked in a low tone next to her.

            “Sure, but I think it’s hopeless,” she sighed.

            He stood behind her and asked her to get in playing position, as if preparing to shoot. She did, rather nervously as he was standing right behind her. If she stuck her bum out, she would graze his cock. Maybe she should do it. See where it took her. Get it over with. If he was an ass about it and rude to her, she could get over this crush easily. She didn’t do it though. Courage failed her once again. _Great fucking Gryffindor you are._

            She leaned over the table, holding the cue stick in position, waiting for his instructions of what to do. Instead of telling her though, he leaned over on top of her, his left hand nudging hers into a more proper position, his right hand changing her grip on the stick and then cupping it. His chest grazed her back.

            She swallowed hard as her body quivered, a jolt of electricity running from her hairline to the tips of her toes. She was sure her hair became frizzier with just his touch. Her heart raced, beating at her throat. She was cold and hot at the same time, since fear and arousal fought in her being for dominance. Arousal pulled so hard and fast at her center that she actually felt cramps.

            He guided her to hit the ball, regulating the movement and force she should use and his constant breathing in her ear made her whimper lightly. His chest on her back made her knees buckle. Her mind started to wander to a place where he was sliding his cock inside her right there, kissing her neck, touching her clit and making her come bent over that billiard table.

            He stood up and she groaned, craving the contact she had just lost.

            “Got it?” he asked moving away from her.

            “Uhhm, yes. I think so,” she said standing straight herself. Her palms were sweaty and she discretely rubbed them on her skirt.

            They continued their game and she did do marginally better, though she seriously thought about sucking on purpose so he could lean into her again. They were already walking home when she regretted not doing that.

            “How can you call yourself muggle born and not know how to shoot some pool?” He asked as he walked beside her, his hands in his coat pocket.

            “Where did _you_ learn it?” she replied with a question.

            “I worked at a pub during summers home from school.”

            “Oh. There’s something I would never have pictured.”

            “Why not?”

            “I don’t know. I would have thought teenage Severus would be brewing clandestinely in his basement night and day.”

            “No… I had other interests back then.”

            She was about to ask what when he stopped walking.

            “I guess this is you.”

            They were at her door. It was the first time he had actually gone that far. Should she invite him up? Could she take his refusal? But their dynamics had been… slightly different that night. It could mean something. _Do something, Hermione._

            “Yes.” She looked up at him. He stood there, his hands in his pockets still. “Well then. Thanks for the fun evening. Good night I guess,” she said hurriedly, and hugged him awkwardly, pinning his arms to his sides. She then realized she had never done this, they had only hugged once before, and she nervously pulled away and turned quickly, looking directly at her door and pulling out her wand to tap the lock to open it. She rushed inside and up the stairs and into her studio flat. She slammed her back to the closed door and slid down to her floor, groaning.

            “Hermione! You fucking idiot!” She banged her head back into the door twice.

            His touch was still tingling on her skin, and she wanted to wank thinking of him right there on the floor, against the door.

            “No! Stop that! You need to stop thinking of him. Stop! He’s your co-worker. Your boss. That’s it.” She marched herself to the bathroom to take a cold shower. As cold as was possible, at least.

            But it was of no use. She lay in her bed, the telly on to try and distract her until she fell asleep. But all she could think of was his hands on her waist, over hers, his chest against her, his breath in her ear. Her heart raced and she breathed heavily with just the thought of it. Her hands couldn’t help but wonder to her breasts. She pulled up her nightgown and pinched and twisted her nipples, then licked her fingers before continuing the deed. In her mind, that warmth and moisture was of his mouth sucking on her hard nipples. Her hands traveled down her body and it was _his_ hands, which had been on her waist, exploring more of her. They went further down and her fingers… _his_ fingers grazed her labia. She had no knickers on, she sometimes liked to sleep like that, and so all she had to do was spread her legs a bit to make herself even more aroused. The feel of fresh air touching her exposed parts could cause that. Her fingers gently stroked her clit up and down, only it was his tongue licking her while he smiled up at her. Her fingers, _his tongue_ , dipped into her folds and brought out her juices, spreading it all over her before returning to her clit to rub – _to lick_.

            Her breathing was very labored. She swallowed hard and a hand found her breast and began to once again tease it. She lowered her fingers from her clit to her entrance to tease it and she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to have him inside her. She reached for the drawer on her bedside table and took out a long pink vibrator she had already named after him in her mind.

            Her fingers returned to her clit and it was still his tongue, the tip of it flicking her clit, making her squirm on the bed and grab the pillow beneath her head.

            _Do you like that?_ She could hear his voice clearly in her mind.

            A hushed yes escaped her lips as she continued to play with herself.

            _Do you like me sucking on your pink, delicious clit?_ She heard him again.

            “Yes!” She said louder.

            She turned to be on her knees on the bed, and took one of her pillows, placing it in between her legs to ride it, rub her swollen parts on it. She placed her dildo between her legs and rubbed its length against her slit before a hurried spell fixed it on the pillow and she could lower herself onto it. It was Severus’ cock, taking her from behind over the pool table. He held her hips so firmly and pounded into her, grunting, biting his lips and her neck, saying she was delicious and sexy and that he was going to come so hard. She rubbed her clit again as she rocked on the rubber toy, and in no time she came, warmth spreading around her neck and groin. She dropped in a heaving pile on her pillows.

            But it was bittersweet. He wasn’t really there, to hold her and kiss her. She didn’t really know what he felt like. And thanks to her constant stupidity and cowardly ways, she probably never would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Alan Rickman's birthday (would be) and so you get an early chapter :)

            Hermione arrived at the lab early on Monday morning, as usual, and found Severus already there, preparing cauldrons and beakers and stirring rods.

            “Good morning, Severus,” she said, slightly mortified because of Friday night still. Yet she was hopeful that whatever little spark that had seemed to be there still was. She would do something about it now, or she wouldn’t be able to call herself a Gryffindor any longer.

            “Morning, Granger.” He looked up and acknowledged her with an almost smile before scowling again. “Are these beakers always this dirty? Soap spots, all over them,” he said, annoyed. “Aren’t they apt even to wash something? Idiots.”

            “Yes,” she sniggered. “I usually come in earlier to leave everything to your liking. So you don’t get stressed first thing in the morning.”

            “That… is very sweet of you, but it’s not in your job description. Those dunderheads have to learn!”

            “And I scold them every day for it and it’s getting better. Trust me. Now, breathe, or that angry vein on your neck will explode.” She inadvertently caressed his neck, next to the scar that horrible evil snake had left on him. He looked at her, puzzled, tilting his head a bit, and she pulled away and grabbed the beakers from his hand. “I’ll wash these for you. Don’t worry,” she said shyly and turned quickly to the sink. She didn’t quite know what it was, couldn’t put her finger on it, but something had shifted since Friday. That window that seemed to have been open was now firmly closed. She sighed and held back tears for her stupidity. Her eyes burned as she began to wash the materials. She should have invited him up. Her gut was all twisted up now, making her feel incredibly stupid and sorry for herself.

            “You don’t scold them properly,” she heard him say from somewhere in the room behind her. “You’re too sweet. I’ll have a word with them today.”

            She smiled to the wall. His voice, him calling her sweet, told her that at least their sort of friendship was still there. She felt a bit relieved.

            “Am I your choice for lunch today? Or should I make other plans?” she tried with a smile as she turned from the sink.

            “You often are, as you very well know,” he smirked. “I even brought something I cooked yesterday. However, I have been summoned to break bread with the Minister.”

            “Uh-oh. Are we in trouble?”

            “ _I_ am. For having to suffer that fool for a whole hour. Or more.”

            She laughed. The Minister that followed Shackelbolt when the dust settled after the war wasn’t particularly popular. Or bright.

            “But he probably just wishes to know what we are doing with all the galleons he fails do provide us with.”

            “In that case, I’ll see if Harry wants to have lunch.”

            He smirked. “So The Boy Who Lived comes second to me on your list? He isn’t trying very hard, is he?”

            “I find The _Spy_ Who Lived much more fascinating these days, yes,” she ventured with a cheeky smile.

            He smirked as he was chopping some slimy slug. “You can have what I brought, if you want. Take it to Potter. I doubt he eats real food unless he’s at Molly’s house.”

            “Not my problem. I’m eating all of it alone. He can have my sandwich if he wants it.” She smiled. He chuckled.

****

 

            Harry had lunch with his in-laws. Apparently Ginny was pregnant and they were going to tell them, since they had only found out that morning. So Hermione decided to take a late lunch, since she was eating alone. While Severus and the interns were out, she finished brewing the potion she was experimenting on, and took her notes in peace and quiet. When she left to go have lunch in the indoor garden they had on that floor, which was probably empty by now, the interns had returned but Severus had not.

            She took the lunch he had cooked and sat in the garden alone, looking at the simulated clear blue sky through the glass ceiling and the beautiful flowers in bloom – thought it was autumn – and kicked herself over and over again for not having taken that window of opportunity which had seemed open for that brief moment on Friday evening. Would that be her life now? Pining for him and cowardly not speaking out? Being content with just his friendship? Would it change when and if he found a companion that would stick?

            When she got back to the lab, holding his empty Tupperware, he was leaning on one of the tables with his arms crossed over his chest, watching like a hawk as the interns washed what appeared to be absolutely every brewing material in that lab.

            “What are we doing?” She asked.

            “ _We_ are learning how to properly do basically the only damned thing on _our_ job description, aren’t _we_?”

            “Yes, sir,” the interns replied.

            Hermione held back a laugh as she walked over to him. He finally turned to look at her.

            “Lunch was delicious. Thank you very much,” she handed him his Tupperware, clean. He smirked. “How was yours?” She asked.

            They spoke in a tone that provided them with some privacy from the working interns.

            “Pretty good, actually. I mentioned your idea to the old fart and he was actually excited. I would never have thought.”

            “What idea?”

            “Going to location, collecting what we need ourselves. Talking to someone who bloody understands tropical plants completely, more comprehensively.”

            “Oh! And?”

            “He said he will Floo some people, see what he can come up with. I told him to hurry the fuck up, since it is spring in tropical countries and better part of the plants will be blooming. He expects me in his office on Wednesday for an update.”

            “Great!” She answered, very excited.

           

****

 

            On Wednesday, more good news.

            “He managed to strike some sort of deal with the Foreign Affairs Department and the Ministry in Brazil. They’ll provide a two month stay, more or less, so various specimens can be studied and watched as they go through their cycles, there will be lectures with local experts and they will allow us to bring home seedlings, with the condition we sell any findings to them first. The details still have to be settled, but we might actually get somewhere with all of this now. Granger, you genius.”

            She was happy, she really was. His work, _their_ work, would have a proper chance to develop now. He could achieve great things. But some selfish part of her worried.

            Two months. It was him who would go, of course, it was his lab, his research. He had the right to go and see everything up close. The Ministry wouldn’t spare more than one of them or pay their expenses, and there was no reason to. Except that she didn’t want to be away from him for two blasted months. And he would be in Brazil. He wouldn’t work 24 hours a day. And on a night off, on a weekend, he would… meet some sexy Brazilian and poor little plain Hermione could kiss her very slim chances goodbye. She grew slightly desperate with that thought, and the only thing that kept her from completely freaking out was what she knew of his personality. He was very focused on his work and probably wouldn’t think about much else there. He took it very seriously, strict as he was.

            And there was the fact that he was grumpy and probably wouldn’t appreciate the warm weather and friendliness she had heard of. It would only make him annoyed, closed off, rude, pushing people away. So anyone who could possibly be attracted by his charms would have a harder time, and perhaps be repelled. That, and that alone, kept her sane for the next few days. She still bit off all her nails, though. And could hardly sleep at night.

 

****

           

            “You’re going to Brazil.”

            “ _I’m_ going to Brazil?” she stopped her iced tea midway to her mouth and placed it back on the table. She had been surprised when she asked him how things were going with the Minister and he had answered by inviting her to the pub. In the middle of the week. But it had also excited her, the possibility of having that window open again. She would force herself to jump inside. Now, she just stared at him, shocked.

            “Does that offend you so deeply?” He sipped his pint.

            “No, no! It’s a great opportunity. And I haven’t left Britain since…” _Australia_   was what she left unsaid. “But I thought you would be the one to go. It’s your lab, your research.”

            “Yes, and I rather you go. I cannot leave those idiots unattended. Not that I don’t trust you to keep an eye on them… but it is ultimately me who has to evaluate them and what not.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, I would not bode well with tropical heat.” He smirked as she laughed.

            “The trip will be two months long. You will be staying at Castelobruxo, right in the middle of the rainforest. You’ll take advanced Herbology and Potion classes, take notes, and the Herbology professor has agreed to have private meetings, to deepen your knowledge as she understands you have a need beyond that of students. She will take you into the jungle and show you whatever is feasible within the available time. So you see, you will be able to go back to being the annoying little Miss Granger with the unquenchable thirst for knowledge.” He smirked.

            She lightly kicked his shin as she smiled. She did love to learn new things. She began to imagine what the library there would be like, what tomes they would have that she never even heard of. And then it hit her.

            “I don’t even speak Portuguese!”

            “I’m sure they speak English. You might struggle a bit in classes, since I assume they have to lecture in Portuguese, for the students. But bright as you are, you’ll be fluent in no time.” He smiled. “I never said it would be easy work. But I trust you will do a formidable job.”

            Their food arrived as she stared at him and smiled, her stomach flipping inside her with his gaze, his smile, his words of reassurance and trust. How would she make it through two months of not seeing him? She would certainly write, to keep him up to date, but would he answer? And somehow, the thought of him staying in London leading his life normally was even worse than him going on the trip and meeting some tropical floozy to have a fling with. Because, chances were, that was all it would be, a fling. He wouldn’t abandon his life here to stay there permanently, and she, whoever she would be, wouldn’t abandon her life there. Probably.

            But if he sat here at home, he could meet someone that would… stick. And Hermione would be gone. They wouldn’t have their weekly outings. She would be completely out of his sight, and out of his mind, out of the way. Would he still be the same towards her after she came back? She could completely miss her opportunity to ever be with him. She could even lose his friendship. That thought tore at her chest and gut. She couldn’t bear it. She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. What if she was overstepping, thinking they were friends when he didn’t even feel _that_ , and that is why he wanted her gone? To have some peace.

            “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go?” She asked, playing with her chips.

            “It was your idea. You deserve to go. And frankly, you’re the only one I trust to go and do a proper job.”

            She smiled halfheartedly, her feelings torn between joy and despair.

            They ate and left. There was no pool game, he walked her only to the corner of her street, there was no other opening for her to take. Maybe… maybe it was just because they had an early day next morning.

 

            On Friday next, the day set for her departure, she went to work normally in the morning carrying her small handbag, charmed to fit everything she would need for the next two months. She went over some of her notes and what she was working on with Severus, to put him up to speed. She tried to act normal, but it all tore her. Being away from him. It made her anxious and filled her with despair.

            They would have a portkey ready for her sometime during or a bit after lunch. So she and Severus left the interns cleaning up in the lab and took an early lunch. She adored being alone with him, having all his focus on her, and talking to him usually soothed her. But today, it only served to make her more anxious and long for him, a yearning deeper than she had ever felt before.

            They returned to an empty lab, and it was only a matter of time before someone would come call her to take her portkey.

            They stood facing each other in silence, a silence which he broke. “So… take thorough notes.”

            “You insult me by saying that, Severus.”

            “I’ll want to read them all when you get back, but if you can write to me with an overview, say… once a week? Maybe I can start to work with something you say while you are there.”

            “Will do, boss,” she smiled, relieved she had encouragement to write, something she wanted so badly to do.

            “And… well, have fun. I guess. Without forgetting your responsibilities.”

            She snorted. “Thank you. For the opportunity. And the trust.”

            He just looked down at her and nodded once, his hands clasping one another behind his back.

            She wanted a hug so badly, but she didn’t know how to go about it. She was staring at his chest, wishing to lean against it. She then looked into his eyes. She wanted to ask for the hug, say a proper goodbye, but as she looked into his eyes, all the feelings she had for him warmed her heart as anxiety of being away from that deep, soothing gaze churned in her belly. She lost control over herself and pulled his face down to hers, her lips claiming his.

            At first their lips just touched as she held his face in between her hands and his hands where behind his back still, she holding him hunched over. She then boldly sucked on his lips, and he sucked hers in turn. His hands came to hold her cheeks, sink in her wild bushy hair as hers slid down to his neck, glided over his chest until they finally reached under his arms and back to his shoulder blades, and rested there, pulling her body closer to his. Their tongues reached for one another simultaneously, and began to tenderly massage one another as they took their time savoring each other, as if both had longed to do this for some time now.

            Her stomach fluttered inside her in excitement, her heart beat so fast in her chest she thought it would burst, and a string of arousal pulled at her core. All she had ever wanted for the past year and a half was happening right now.

            Their kissing became quite intense, their breathing labored, so much so that a gray lock from his neatly combed back hair came loose, falling on his forehead.

            They broke apart. It was impossible to say who had taken that initiative. And for seconds that felt like hours, they stared at each other in silence. He tried to catch his breath, breathing deeply and in a controlled manner as he donned a look she hadn’t seen in quite some time: Professor Snape’s grave, impassive mask, eyes boring into hers, yet completely unrevealing. She could not tell if he had enjoyed it and wished to kiss her again as she did him, or if he regretted it completely and was angry. Probably the latter. She blushed pinker than the excitement and arousal of having tasted his lips had already caused her to blush, and was opening her mouth to say something. What? How could she have done this? Attacked her boss. In the workplace! _Are you insane, Hermione?_

            “I…” she started, but drew a blank.

            The door to the lab burst open behind her.

            “Miss Granger,” the man from the Department in charge of the portkeys said, “we should be going. Your portkey leaves from an alley up above in ten minutes.”

            She looked back to Severus for some sign of anything, her eyes wide, and he tucked his lock of hair back in place before turning to a counter behind him.

            Confused and unsure, Hermione turned her back to him, and left with the other man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't do this, because you guys will catch up to me, but I'm in need of cheering up a bit, and the other work I'm posting is not getting as much love as I had hoped, so let's see if you guys enjoy this surprise update.

            It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione sat in her room that overlooked a vast area – though she knew it was actually tiny in the big picture – of the Amazon forest. She looked out into the rainy day, thick raindrops falling on leaves on treetops, and despair filling her heart. What could he be thinking of her? He must think she was insane. Would she still have a job, have a friend when she went back? His lips… his hands in her hair…

            She grunted as she stomped the floor in frustration. She wanted to feel that again. But he hadn’t even said goodbye. His face had betrayed nothing. She needed to know. She needed to hear from him. So she went to the desk in the corner of the room, which sat under another window with a breathtaking view, and she pulled out a roll of parchment from the drawer and the quill from its holder.

 

_4 October 2003_

_Severus,_

_You asked for a weekly update, I thought I’d start already, I hope you don’t mind._

_I got here okay, in case you were wondering, just in time to have a midmorning snack (which is so weird, since I had just had lunch) with headmistress Ana Tibiriçá (I can’t pronounce that properly). She is a large and tall, robust woman, but surprisingly nice and delicate for her size. Actually, everyone here seems to be nice and overly worried with my well-being, always trying to be of some help and aiming to please. You would hate it, I’m sure._

_After I got acquainted with the headmistress and she gave me my schedule, I sat in on my first Herbology class. They are indeed very advanced, considering I’m sitting in on Sixth and Seventh year classes only and their school year is at the end. Professor Vitória Régia is also a very nice woman, though she did not fuss over me before starting her class and firing away in what I presume is Portuguese. It sounded fast and complex. I began to despair at my situation, thinking I came to only spend Ministry money and would go back without achieving anything, only disappointing you and everyone else. But apparently she explained my situation to the class, as they all smiled at me, and a clever little girl who speaks perfect English sat beside me in the back of the greenhouse and told me what was going on throughout the class. She is very smart and eager to learn. Reminds me a bit of myself, really. She amazed me as she managed to listen to the Professor’s instructions in Portuguese, report to me in English and carry out every task perfectly, taking notes as well. I quite like her. Maiara (another one I mispronounce) is her name. Anyway, all this to say that notes were taken and are safely stored for your eyes to view. In a couple more classes, I might have something good to report back on that front._

_Then it was off to the Great Hall for lunch…. Again. I was so hot I thought I would never be hungry again in my life. My only wish in life was to gulp down a huge glass of icy water. But Severus… the food here… it’s so amazing. SO amazing! Brazil is a huge country as you of course know, and each of its 5 regions has typical foods, very different from one another. (yes, I’ve already gotten hold of some books – in English – and done a bit of light reading. Go ahead and judge me. When I can properly learn Portuguese I will read many more.) So here at Castelobruxo they offer a wide variety of foods, for every taste. Not only from all over Brazil, but from other countries in South America as well, since the students come from all around. I’ve tasted only a fraction of what was available, but I’ve loved everything. It made me realize that we eat horribly in Britain. Really._

_I was seated at the head table and met the rest of the staff and have absolutely no complaints about them. Except that the Potions Master is a bit… intense, shall we say? But I believe I have gotten used to that, I don’t really know why…_

_Their Great Hall is charmed to always look as a luau, it’s quite fun, but I’m sure you would find it annoying somehow._

_After lunch I had potions, and thank Merlin Maiara was there again. I’m not sure what I will do in the Sixth year classes, where she will not be present. I have mentioned that Professor Ofal is… sort of scary and solemn? Quite a contrast from what I quickly learned to expect from people here. He reminds me of another Potions Master I had the pleasure of learning from. You two may hit it off. Is it teaching potions that makes people that way? Is it a requirement? Or will I be scary in time, since I work with potions as well?_

_Headmistress Tibiriçá and two more Professors, Professor Régia included, took me for a tour of the grounds afterwards. Severus, I wish you were here to see it. It’s so beautiful. An explosion of color with the golden and imposing building, made brighter by the sunlight, contrasting with the vivid green of the jungle, and the bright blue from the skies. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the sky this blue in England. Every once in a while another color catches your eye briefly, like the red or blue or jet black of a bird flying by, the orange of a monkey or the yellow of a wild cat running along. You can constantly hear the sounds of crickets and cicadas. It’s soothing. These are often joined, especially in the morning, by the chirping and caws of all the different birds. At night, or when it rains (which it seems to every late afternoon), you can also hear the croaking of frogs. Don’t get me wrong, it’s very hot, humid, stuffy and I constantly feel like taking a shower, but it is gorgeous. You would have to forgo your buttons if you taught here. Though they are a bit less present in your life these days, aren’t they?_

_My room is very high up in the temple-like building that is the school, and I can see a great vast area of the forest, though very close to the treetops. To one side there are the grounds and at the edge of them, a river. The sound of its running waters also serves to soothe. At night, there is some sort of creature in it that lights up some portions of the water from the bottom, and the view becomes even more magnificent. I wonder if they are magical creatures or not. I will have to inquire on that. To the other side of my room, (it’s a big room), the forest is quite near, and some tree branches come close to my window. It has given me a close look at various birds and monkeys already. I’m glad it is charmed to seem like it’s wide open so we can appreciate the view, the sounds, and even reach out into the jungle, but that nothing can come in. The mosquitoes alone would kill me, not to mention my fear of snakes getting in here (understandable after my encounter with the basilisk, I think). But I’m told that many students have snakes as pets, so I’m still very apprehensive, though the dormitories are not near my room or on this floor._

_I am also glad that my room, and most of the castle, is charmed to be cool, like a muggle air conditioning system. I don’t think I would survive if it weren’t. Really. It only gets naturally cool-ish here when it rains, which has been about only two hours per day, but as soon as it stops, we’re back to stuffy again._

_My room is big and comfortable, and I slept… as well as I could sleep, anyway._

_This morning I had my first private lecture with Professor Régia. She walked around the jungle with me and showed me so many plants and flowers and roots that can be used, I hardly could keep up. She seems to know her business, and she studied potions as well before deciding to stick to Herbology, so I think I – we – can learn a lot from her. I’m excited._

_I hope this won’t be a one-sided conversation and that you will reply to my letters and tell me how you are doing and how things are at the lab. At home. I went on and on and I hope I didn’t bore you and that you are still with me, reading this, right now, because there is something that has been bothering me and keeping me awake at night that I want to tell you, and what better way than by letter, without the pressure of looking into your eyes and having an immediate response._

_You must think I’m crazy for having attacked you like that yesterday. I’m sorry. And yet, I’m not sorry. I’ve wanted to do that for quite some time now, to be honest. I greatly admire you. I think you are brilliant and so, so sexy. And you are funny and sweet and kind. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for the longest time now, probably since the six first months of us working together._

_That’s why I’m so clumsy around you and almost fall off stools, for Merlin’s sake! I just lost all control yesterday morning, the anxiety of the trip and of not seeing you for two whole months eating away at me. I know it was wrong. You are my boss. I shouldn’t have. And yet, it was so right. I enjoyed it so very much. I can’t get that kiss out of my head, your strong hands in my hair, your warm, soft lips on mine. I can’t remember feeling as good as I did in your arms._

_Though you seem to have enjoyed it too, you probably had time to think on it now and have reached the conclusion that it’s crazy and that I’m not your type, or worth your time. But I would just like to make it clear that I think we could be good together. In any way and to any degree you would like to be, if you ever would like to be with me._

_I hope I still have a job to get back to, and I hope you don’t hate me. I very much enjoy your company and friendship – can I call you a friend? I think you are – and it would break my heart for you to change your treatment of me now. If you don’t feel anything at all of the sort for me, which is most likely true, please just pretend like this part of the letter was never written, and that the kiss never happened – though I can never regret it. Just act as you always have towards me and don’t mention any of this and I will know how you feel. And I will know that I at least have your friendship, and that will be enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Granger._

 

She ran down to the aviary quickly to choose a bird to carry her letter before she lost the nerve. She chose a macaw. She wanted to go with a toucan, but somehow thought its large beak would be much more out of place roaming London skies than the macaw’s bright red and yellow feathers. She handed the letter to the bird and a few nuts, and off it flew, carrying her heart and hopes after pecking the nuts in her hand and nipping her finger in thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the reviews and kudos are very much appreciated!  
> I already know where this story is going to end, I just have to get that whisper from the muses to sit down and properly write the last few chapters. Once I do that, I will post more than once a week, since these chapters are relatively short, I know. Hang in there!

            Hermione lay in her dimly lit room on Tuesday evening, her heart squished in her chest, tight with despair still. The sounds of the rainforest outside, the rain on her window, the light breeze rustling the leaves, they did nothing to soothe her. Would she hear back from him, or would she just make herself insane for the next two months? She knew he would only have gotten her letter yesterday, since she sent it to the Ministry. She didn’t know where else to send it. But still, she was anxious for a response, thinking it would never come. She never should have written. She was going to go insane either way.

            An owl pecked her window. She jumped up and hurried to it, stumbling over an ottoman and almost crashing down to the floor. Her heart beat in her throat and her stomach seemed to be where her heart once was. She tapped her wand to the invisible barrier that covered the windows and stuck out her hand to take the letter from the owl. She found a piece of toast she had had as a snack, since she couldn’t eat a proper dinner with all the anxiety she felt, and fed the owl. It probably wouldn’t like the nuts she had in a bowl next to the window for the tropical birds that might make an appearance.

            She crawled into bed with the letter after ascertaining it was Severus’ handwriting. She exhaled heavily, trying to calm herself. She unrolled the parchment and started to read.

 

            _6 October 2003_

_Granger,_

_I’m very glad you have arrived safely and had your face properly stuffed. Since you have a tendency to have special relationships with House Elves, you might try and get your hands on a few recipes. I’ll see what I can do with them, and I’ll try to continue to properly feed you when you get back. I appreciate the veiled compliment to my cooking when you state you eat like crap when you are in Britain._

_I believe everyone is nice to you because you are nice to them, so you are deserving of it. I would not hate it, everyone being nice, because I would not be worthy of such a treatment, surely._

_You forget that I had a little run in with a snake myself, tiny as it was, and those damned things running – slithering, how funny am I – around that castle would make me far more uneasy than the heat or the solicitous people. Just one more evidence that sending you and not going myself was the proper decision._

_You are lucky to have found your Brazilian cosmic twin to help you with the language barriers. We are lucky. I’m certain that with both your brains and methodical, annoying (yet charming) ways, your notes will be extremely thorough and we will achieve many breakthroughs in no time. We will own the Ministry. Perhaps you two will even achieve them without me._

_And look at you, being the teacher’s pet in another continent as well. I can almost see your eyes lighting up in class. You must feel horrible not being able to shoot your hands up in the air and harass them with incessant questions. I’m sure the potions master would keep you in check, though I don’t much like him from what you’ve described. I do not imagine why you would think we would ‘hit it off’. And I certainly hope you do not end up scary and solemn. I believe it is not due to potions or teaching (though teaching a great number of dimwits for years on end will certainly wear your patience), but about the hardships in life and how you are equipped to deal with them. You have gone through the hardest period in your life already (God willing), and still came out chipper and healthy. Your life will only get better going forward, I sincerely hope, and you will remain the happy and obnoxious (again, yet charming) witch you are._

_Your description of the place is as good as being there myself. I could see it perfectly in my mind, as if I was standing right there with you. If you truly wish I could see it, bring back a postcard. Are there any gift shops there? Or a picture. Or… just let me use Legilimency on you and I’ll see everything perfectly. While you are at the gist shop, pick up a fridge magnet. No, perhaps a shot glass is a more appropriate souvenir for me. Just do not send anything with a toucan on it, or I might think you are sending a veiled message in regards to my appearance._

Happiness and anguish boiled inside Hermione. He wrote to her as he would normally speak to her, as if they were sitting in their little corner of the pub. She could see in her mind’s eye the moments when he would be smirking, or rolling his eyes. She could laugh at his jokes and sarcasm. It meant he still considered her a friend. It warmed her heart.

But he hadn’t mentioned a thing about her confession, about their kiss. Which meant he was trying to ignore it and not make it awkward. He did as she had asked, and it meant he didn’t feel the same way about her, and for that she could cry.

            She returned to her reading.

 

_I write nothing of the lab and things here because you already know England and everything is as you left it, only a bit colder every day. It is only natural, since you haven’t been away for two whole work days yet. The interns are still idiots and you are sorely missed by both parties since you treat them better than I, and with you here, I have less contact with their stupidity and have someone intelligent with whom to discuss things. Someone might be killed before the two months are out, I will not lie._

_As for the other topic that was discussed… I would not be truthful to you, nor to myself, if I told you that_

 

            Hermione reached the end of the parchment. There was a second sheet behind it, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to turn it. Her stomach seemed to roll from one corner of her abdomen to the other in full speed. Judging by the beginning of the sentence, he would be absolutely pleasant, but would reject her. Of course he would. What was she thinking? Never could such a man, intelligent, mature, sexy, find plain old Hermione attractive. She only attracted morons like Ron. And even _he_ had been hard to get.

            If Severus could at least be an ass to her about this, like in the old days, so she could get angry and over him quickly…

            She took a deep breath to take in courage and get on with her reading, turning the sheet.

           

 

_I have never thought of you in that way. I have. You are a very intelligent, kind, sexy witch. Talking to you is so easy and fun, which is saying a lot for me, since I rarely truly enjoy someone’s company. But I do yours. Our outings to the pub are truly the highlight of my week, and being with you every day at work is… more than pleasant._

_The first time I took in lunch, it was out of convenience. I had some leftovers from the night before and still felt like eating it, and not being out in a restaurant or the cafeteria at the Ministry, suffering idiots and having to look up from my lunch every two minutes to greet some fool or other. For some reason or another you ended up sticking around in the lab, and I had to eat lunch with your person. Seeing as you could not stop eyeing my food, I offered you some, because I am a polite gentleman as many will testify. Eventually, I caught myself cooking especially for you, to bring you lunch and watch you eat and hear your compliments. For some reason it made me feel good. But even as I realized what all of this might mean, I could never dare think you would feel anything remotely similar towards me. Your friendship was already more than I deserved._

_Yet, for some time I had picked up signs from you, and I interpreted them despite myself, and on a whim, decided to try and act on them and see where it led me. This would be the night of your birthday when, I do not know if you recall, I made a fool of myself trying to teach you to shoot pool. Since you could not get away from me any quicker than you did that night when I left you at your door, I had my answer and thought it better to cease and desist._

_I am flattered by all you said about me, and I truly enjoyed that kiss. Your lips… are as sweet as I caught myself thinking they were when I saw them chewing on a stirring rod in the lab when you are thinking. But I believe you were just anxious about the trip and mine being the most familiar face you have come to know these last months, you have misconstrued your feelings towards me. That was the reason for the kiss – an opportunity I selfishly took advantage of and for that I apologize – and for the letter. Perhaps by the time this letter reaches you, you will have come to that conclusion as well and will be regretting having made such confessions to a man like myself._

_So I will not hold it against you. You have a job here as long as you want one. You are essential and I no longer can run this lab without your brilliant mind to aid me. My friendship you will have always, even when you eventually no longer want it, as will most likely be the case. Say what you will about Slytherins, but we are loyal to those who deserve and earn it. To those we like._

_Now, I have five minutes to eat lunch. I will get to that. Have fun, work hard, and I eagerly await any account you have to make._

_Sincerely,_

_S. Snape._

 

            She crashed down face first on a pillow and screamed. In frustration, though butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

            “Hermione, you fucking idiot! You should have invited him up.!” She said to the empty room and screamed again.

            She jumped up and ran to the desk in the room, to write. She was so excited she didn’t even remember to light up the room, and wrote in half-light as the jungle outside slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get started on some dirty talk next chapter. Yum. hahaha
> 
> Also, for Deweydecimateher, who wanted to see Sev thinking a toucan would be a dig at his nose. lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is a holiday where I live, and even though I didn't get the complete day off, I could rest a bit more, and since my muse is returning and I'm getting more done with the writting, I decided to try and give you a happy point in your Monday (since it is just Monday for most of you. lol)

            Severus was in the lab, which was surprisingly quiet today, as the interns hadn’t done anything stupid, when the mail kart rolled by the door and a letter zoomed in to sit beside the cauldron he worked on. He immediately recognized Hermione’s handwriting from all the countless notes of hers he had gone over in that lab, not to mention years of correcting her essays and exams at Hogwarts. He tried to not seem too eager to read it, and let it sit there for a while as he stirred his potion. But he was, in fact, very, very eager to read it.

He had been honest with her, though at first he had considered just ignoring that whole portion of her letter. He had been attracted to her for some time now, so much so that he couldn’t seem to have his harmless fun with witless muggle girls anymore. His solemn, mysterious air had a charm for them, apparently. And since he was the wounded, romantic war hero, witches were practically throwing their knickers at him as well.

But he had lost interest in all of that. He had much more fun sitting at the pub talking to Granger. He didn’t even notice the women that flirted with him while he was sitting with her. But he thought she would never see him like that. He was old, grumpy, and had been her teacher. He had treated her and her friends horribly. Not to mention he was now her boss. He was lucky she was something like a friend to him. The closest one he had, oddly, and one of the few. Minerva was probably the only other one, and she only knew him more than other people because she was annoyingly insistent. But with Granger, he had the foreign feeling of _wanting_ to open up, though of course he didn’t do that much. It was crazy. Just because he wasn’t at war anymore did not mean he could ignore and forget everything he had been through, learned, ignore his instincts. What he had with her was more than he deserved anyway. It was more than he had had in a long time. He should stop his wishful thinking, as if he were a lovesick teenager. Especially since his attempt to pick her up had failed miserably. It was good he had escaped with some dignity.

But then her kiss, and her letter… there was hope. He could still feel her lips ghosting on his, every damned day. It made his cock stir. He should feel ashamed of that, but it was stronger than him. He still had to be sure she wasn’t just needy and confused. She no longer had her parents and seemed to have grown apart from her friends. And now she had to go away and be among people she didn’t even know, speaking a language she did not speak. Perhaps she was just projecting her mixed feelings on the closest one she could find, which happened to be him. He had been the most constant presence in the last year in her life. He would not take advantage of that and risk ruining the best relationship he had had in years. The way they talked, shared, joked together, reminded him a bit of him and Lily, in the beginning at least. But with Granger it became even more pleasant and he would not screw it up this time around.

His self-control faltered and he hit a stasis charm on the potion he was brewing to take the letter into his office, without a word to the interns. He shut himself in there.

 

_7 October 2003_

_Severus,_

_I assure you there was no confusion, or anything of the sort! I like you, and have liked you as more than just a colleague or a friend for a year and a half now, at least. I kissed you because I have wanted to for ages, but my courage always failed me (I must have been sorted into the wrong house), and the idea of not seeing you for such a long time made my despair of tasting you, feeling your body against mine, trump my fear and insecurities._

_That night in the pub when you taught me how to shoot pool, I was a fool. You had my whole body quivering with just your touch countless times that day, and there, at the pub, with your chest against my back and your lips so close to my ear speaking your instructions, your hand over mine, I could have easily melted. I wanted to invite you up to my place so badly. But once again, courage failed me and I just got nervous and awkward and it resulted in what you remember. But BELIEVE me, I did NOT want to run away from you!_

_I wanted you so badly, I wanked that night thinking of you. Just the thought of you standing behind me, leaning over me, your chest against my back, your breath in my ear, your hands on mine… it was enough to get me so horny. If I were a real bloody Gryffindor, I would have pushed my bum against your groin that night, so I could at least have felt your cock, and could stop having to imagine it with absolutely nothing to go on. Because I do imagine it, every time I touch myself. And maybe if I had done that, I would have ended the night riding you instead of my pillow._

_I wanted you so much I fantasized about you fucking me over that pool table, pounding into me from behind as my tits grazed the felt on the table top. That was what I thought of while I rode my pillow and rubbed my clit until I came._

_So please, please believe me, I did not want to get away from you, nor am I confused as to how I feel about you._

_Sincerely_

_H. Granger_

 

            When he stopped reading he realized he was stroking his cock lightly over his trousers as he sat at his desk. He stopped immediately. He was getting hard. He smirked to himself, happy to know she actually thought of him like that. For a year and a half. To think he could have tasted her sooner. All of her. They could have been together.

            His dick was still half hard when the door to his office burst open and startled him.

            “This just arrived, sir,” an intern said as he stepped forward and placed another letter with Granger’s handwriting on the desk.

            “Have you ever heard of knocking?” Severus barked, annoyed, his brow furrowed.

            “Sorry, sir.”

            “Get. To. Work,” he said in a clipped tone, his lips pursed.

            The intern left, and the door remained open.

            “And close the damned door!” Severus raised his voice. “Did you find it wide open, fool?”

            The intern returned and grabbed the doorknob. “No, sir. I’m sorry.” And pulled it closed.

            Severus unrolled the parchment the intern had just brought in quickly, hungrily.

 

            _Oh God, Severus!  It just hit me how inappropriate my letter was. I shouldn’t have revealed so much. I was just so desperate to make you see that I meant what I said. You must think I’m insane and disgusting. I’m not usually this crazy. Just forget the inappropriate bits of my letter and know that I truly like you and if you are still single and the tinniest bit interested in me when I get back, I would love to go out with you. Although now you must have changed your mind, thinking I’m too crazy and not worth your time._

_H._ _Granger._

 

            He smirked again. He was dying to write her back right there, but he should get back to work. And he would, just as soon as his cock completely calmed down. It was safer to write from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought I'd cut this differently and that his answer was already here, but... sorry. Another short one. But from next one on, we will have two letters per chapter. yay!


	7. Chapter 7

            Hermione had no more nails to bite, so she was chewing on the little stick she used to pin up her hair in a bun and thinking, looking up at her ceiling. She had tried to stall outside of her room, talk to other professors after dinner, to distract her mind from the letter that hadn’t come yet, the one that would probably give her the definite answer she needed. But it was Friday evening, and the professors who did not have rounds had plans outside of the castle, so they did not stick around too much.

            Before chewing on her stick, she chewed on various nuts, the ones in a bowl for the birds, and also on various fruits, though she was not actually hungry. She finally managed to fall asleep, still anguished and very disappointed.

            Her letter, _the_ letter, arrived next morning in the Great Hall, during breakfast. She could not help but to open it immediately.

 

_9 October 2003_

_Granger,_

_I will most certainly not forget about your letter. It is quite impossible to, actually. I will now proceed to sharing some facts that will, hopefully, make your very unnecessary embarrassment about it fade._

_I read your most enticing narrative at work and have come to answer it only now, at home. The image of your sexy little body riding your pillow and your fingers has been imprinted on my brain ever since, and I assure you it will remain there for always and I will have sweet, sweet dreams about it, longing to be that pillow. My cock got hard as I read it, and I found myself unconsciously stroking it under my desk when I finished reading._

_That alone is indication enough that I do not find you insane, nor disgusting, but I will state it anyway so you are sure: I do not find you insane, or disgusting. If you were to rub that tight bum on my groin that night, you would have completely ruined my effort to try and keep my cock asleep – which was already half failing – and would for sure feel it’s full… extent against you._

_I myself wished for nothing more than to stupefy every single patron in that pub so I could push up your pencil skirt. I wanted to slide my fingers into your knickers (though in a perfect world, you would not be wearing any), and sink them into your warm, wet core. I’d have you rocking your hips against my hand in no time as my lips explored your neck, earlobe and shoulders (a curiosity of mine to see them bare, since your lab coat or your hair are always covering them). Would you like that? My lips kissing your neck, nipping your ear? Would that make goose prickles run down your spine?_

_Then you would come on my hand, dripping all over the green felt on the table, leaving you soaking wet and slick to take my cock. I’d bury myself inside you, stick my still warm and wet hand, moistened by your juices, under your jumper and cup your perky tits that I’ve often observed pointing through your blouses in the lab, I’m not ashamed to admit. I’d tease your nipples until they were hard like that for me, while I pull out of and push back into you ever so slowly._

_I’ve also often watched you eating, enjoying the moans you let out in appreciation of the meal, studying the way you lick your lips, wondering if my cock could make you moan so sweetly, make you salivate so much you’d need to lick your lips like that. I certainly always hoped it would. I wonder if in this newfound culinary paradise of yours the food is good enough to make you emit new delicious sounds. Are they louder? Sweeter? I wish I was there to hear them. Now you’ve also got me wondering whether you lick your fingers – as you do when you eat chips – before rubbing them on your swollen clit or sticking them inside your pussy. Do you lick them after? I would love to._

_Do feel free to share whatever you wish to. That way not only I, but also my cock, will look forward to your letters._

_I would love to go out with you when you return. I will be single and interested, you can count on that. Perhaps after we’ve had dinner a few times, I can be introduced to that pillow of yours._

_I hope I haven’t overstepped. Good thing I knew to answer this at home, because my cock is poking a hole through the table top._

  1. _Snape_



 

 

            Hermione could not be happier, nor could she grin any wider. But she would not answer his letter right away. She had classes, other things to do, and when she finally did get to her room… She needed to… see to other necessities, after reading that. Very, very urgent ones. She wished she could see to them right now.

 

****

 

            Severus had beaten himself up all weekend for not having given her his home address. He could have had her letter during the weekend if he did. He rushed into work on Monday, anxiously awaiting the mail kart, but there was nothing for him, not from her. Maybe she had changed her mind after all. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

            But Tuesday brought a letter, her handwriting evident on it. He almost could not wait to get home to read it, but he managed to.

 

_12 October 2003_

_Severus,_

_First of all, I would like to apologize for taking longer than usual to answer your letter. I did not actually take very long, for it is Sunday morning and the letter arrived yesterday morning. However, it is raining, has been for most of the morning, and it will probably rain all day, and that will surely make the letter a bit late, as I have to catch a break to head down to the aviary to send this, and the birds will probably be a bit slower as well._

_I did not answer yesterday as soon as it arrived because… well, after reading it, I had more urgent needs to tend to. And before that, I had a very busy day. I had a few classes, and a rather long walk into the depths of the jungle to find some roots that only grow where there is no sunlight and is very humid. VERY humid. And it wasn’t even raining yet. I learned about some plants we have never even heard of, both magical and non-magical, that I think will help with our potions, one of them in particular. I will send a copy of my notes on them with this letter._

_The variety of plants here… it’s amazing. I’m starting to think two months isn’t nearly enough time for me to do adequate work and gather all the information we might need._

_Then, there was a Quidditch match in the afternoon. It would be rude for me not to attend, though I very much did not care. Both teams were so good (or maybe so bad?) the match seemed to go on forever. When I got to my room and had… rubbed away my aches and needs, I fell asleep. So I have only had the time and strength to properly answer you right now._

_Everything here is good – apart from the fact that I’m homesick and now long for you even more, if that was even possible. Maiara continues to help me – bless her heart – and there is a sweet boy in Sixth year, Juan, who helps me as well. He is from Chile and suffers with the heat here almost as much as I do._

_But I have started to pick up a few words and phrases in Portuguese, like ‘hello,’ ‘goodbye,’ ‘good morning’, ‘thank you,’ ‘please,’ and ‘could you repeat that slowly.’ I don’t know why I know that last one, since they can repeat it till they’re blue in the face and I won’t understand anyway. Maybe it’s because some students say it to me often._

_I just realized that in my despair to make you aware that I was not running away from you, I neglected your letter before last almost completely. I would like to address some topics here. First of all, I never said your cooking was terrible! Your cooking is fantastic, I love it. I wish I could eat it daily. I just meant the ingredients here, the combinations, the ideas they have, are just a very different explosion of flavor. But I would never trade your cooking for it. Second, I do remember your run in with the snake. Every day. And I am so grateful you came out of it and can now enjoy a better life than what you have always seemed to have. You deserve that. And I hope you do not think it’s weird that I kind of find your scar from that ordeal sexy. I sometimes imagine myself kissing and licking it in hopes of making you feel better after a trying day._

_I received your letter in the Great Hall, while having breakfast. Thinking that you were just going to scold me for being so open and revealing, and possibly fire me and not have anything to do with me, I opened it at once._

_All I can say is thank God it’s extremely hot down here. It served as good excuse to explain why my cheeks were blushing so red and why I started to sweat all of a sudden. As I read, I could picture you, feel you doing everything you described. I could hear you saying such things, and your voice… did you know your voice is so incredibly sexy? You can whisper anything in my ear and I will get soaking wet, guaranteed. I just wish I had memory of you calling my name, and not Granger, to fantasize about. I guess you find it too ridiculous to utter._

_But I did, get wet. I could feel my arousal flowing out of me and soaking my knickers. I could feel my pussy getting swollen and prepared for you. I had to run up to my room and change my knickers, and I’m pretty sure I left my seat moist as well. Right then and there I wanted so much to rub my clit thinking of you doing all of what you described in the letter, but there wasn’t enough time, and I wanted to do it slowly, take my time, make an event of it. So I went about my day, but always with my mind on you, excited, wet, so fucking eager to get everything over with and be in my room alone with my thoughts of you._

_I got back late and mostly tired and had even forgotten my urge to finger my pussy, so I took a shower. That helped the urge reemerge, I won’t lie. I got out of the loo naked, because I had been hot and sticky all day, and wanted to be fresh, and sat at the desk to answer your letter. But just remembering your writings got me excited all over again. My bare pussy touching the seat of the cool wooden chair also helped. I started to rock back and forth on the chair involuntarily, making my clit swell, making me wet. I lost all concentration to write you a letter and before I knew it, I was spread out on the chair, one leg on the desk and another on the floor, my fingers wandering over my mound, my folds, my clit. I got so wet circling my clit, imagining it was your fingers on me, hearing your voice say naughty things in my ear. I don’t think I’ve ever been so wet. I fished an ice cube out of the tall glass of iced water I had been drinking, to rub myself with it, but I was so hot for you it melted fairly quickly against my clit. My other hand found my tits, and I played with my nipples, I licked my fingers so I could imagine it was your mouth on me, sucking me. Would you lick my tits? Would you like that?_

_I wanted badly to get up and get my vibrator so I could imagine it was your cock invading me, but I couldn’t. I was so close. I wanted to come, and come hard, to drip on the chair like you said you would make me do on that pool table. I stuck my fingers inside myself and rocked harder, managing to rub my swollen, juicy clit on my palm, and finally I did come, wetting the chair all over. I had to take another shower._

_I wonder if reading this account makes you hard, if you stroke your cock thinking of me, of being inside my tight wet cunt, or if I’m the only one with no willpower or self-control. Or maybe you just have a better way with words than I, or I’m just not as sexy as I think I can be._

_Do feel free to share as well, any and everything. What you do to yourself when thinking of me, if anything, what you would like to do to me, what you would like me to do to you… I’d love to give myself more evenings like yesterday, thinking of you. If you keep sweet talking me like you did in your last missive, it will take a lot less than a few dates for you to get acquainted with much more than my pillow._

_I hope to hear from you soon. Do tell me about how things are over there._

_Moistly yours,_

_Hermione Granger._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!  
> So, I've had a very crappy day, the type where you want to just curl up in bed and hope for death, cause its sweet release would certainly be better than this life. And it's only lunchtime where I am.  
> Since that's going on, I hoped I could at least make some of YOU guys happy with a new chapter.
> 
> I also think I can start posting more than once a week. I've written another chapter to this (well, there's a little part I still need to finish of it, was gonna do it now, but really not in the mood) and then after this one I think I finish the story with two more. So it should have about 20 chapters in the end. Woohoo. Once I feel better I'll get to writing and typing so I can post faster.
> 
> Have a nice (rest of the) day!

_14 October 2003_

_Hermione,_

_Since you want me to call you by your first name (and I most eagerly wish to whisper it and many, many other things in your ear), I thought we might start getting used to that now. I do not find your name ridiculous, as you have wrongly interpreted. I think it is very pretty and unique, and suits you well. I have never used it because I thought it would be too personal, and I wasn’t sure you would want me taking such liberties._

_I will pretend to be professional and talk about work now, as you have done, before I get to the portion of the letter that has taken up my mind for most of my days, and certainly all nights, and that piques my interest so much as of late._

_The lab is still here, and surprisingly, in one piece. I don’t know if the interns are growing wiser or if it is I who has simply given up on them, but they aren’t as annoying as I used to find them. Perhaps other happy parts of my life have made me simply not care about them and their stupidity._

_Your notes are magnificent and I do believe we can do something with that type of root. If there were any way for you to send me a sample preserving its characteristics, I could already get started. But I will try the dunderhead in the imports department once more. Perhaps the umpteenth time is the charm and he will get it right._

_Other than that, everything is the same. I visited the pub the other day and found out a couple of things: one, you are definitely the one who eats most of the chips for the table. I ordered the extra plate, expecting to eat at least half of it and got nowhere near that. I had to have it wrapped up to take home. Then I had to eat sad, flaccid chips for lunch the next day. Good thing my dog is not a picky eater. Second thing I found out is that being out in public is a million times more bearable when in your lovely company. Without it, it’s just not worth it._

_Now, if we could change the subject…_

_You little vixen. You sat on that chair with ulterior motives already. Do not try and fool me. You were never going to innocently write me a letter… naked and damp. You wanted to finger that pussy of yours, it was throbbing, aching to be touched, was it not? Now every time I have a tall iced drink I will picture an ice cube wedged in your sweet pinkness, melting with your heat. I only wish I could be sitting in that room, bearing witness to the spectacular show you must have put on, along with the sleeping jungle. I have, many times during the day, imagined what that warm pussy can do to my cock, if it can melt ice instantly. I might come faster than I intend to – and believe me, I intend on pounding you all fucking night. Good thing I have a tongue and ten healthy fingers, and I’m not afraid of using them. I am, in fact, very eager to do so._

_Of course I would – hopefully will – suck your marvelous tits. I would suck on them until your nipples can cut through glass, until your pussy starts to drip with just that._

_If I could be there, watching your show, I would have licked that chair clean of your juices, then I would have carried your limp, satisfied body to bed and spread you out for me to eat. Tease your clit back to life with my tongue, catch it between my lips, suck on it, on your whole swollen pussy, until you came again, wailing my name. I would make you come so hard your legs would tremble and go limp, making it easy for me to burry my cock inside you and plunder you all night. How many times have you come in a night? I would like to break that record of yours. Perhaps double it._

_In fact, I want you to ride – in addition to my face and my cock – some of my furniture, since you seem to enjoy that. I want your scent all over my flat, on my pillows especially, so I can always fall asleep smelling you. Would you do that for me? Perhaps I can fuck you on every flat surface in my place. Or every flat surface I lay my eyes on._

_I read your letter in my office. My cock got so hard, it was straining against my trousers and hurting. I swear I was about to set it free and fist it under the desk when an intern barged in without knocking and made me remember why I hate them. Fucking idiots. But once I got home I can assure you my shower had not seen such action since I was in my teen years. Of course I caress my cock reading your letters. They are sexy as hell. You are sexy as hell._

_I wanted to take you out on a proper date and what not when you get back, but I begin to think that I don’t have enough self-control to do so. I need to have you._

_So that I am not the creep with the boner at work, please send your next letter to the enclosed address. It is my home address. As to what I would like you to do with me, short of biting my cock off, you can do whatever you damn well please and I guarantee I will like it and beg for more. I would love to feel your lips around my shaft, sucking it sweetly and moaning, finding it delicious. But if you do not like to perform such activities, I will certainly hungrily take whatever you want to give me._

_Counting the days to December,_

_Severus Snape_

Severus had begun to worry that she hadn’t answered in five days. It never took her this long, especially since she need not send it to the Ministry, and he could receive it over the weekend. He tried to remember details of what he had written, if he had said something that could be misconstrued and enrage or offend her. Such things came to him relatively easily, unfortunately, and he didn’t always realize it. Maybe she had come to her senses and just grew tired of him. He selfishly hoped not, because he really liked her, and it seemed to grow every day. Not just for the deliciously naughty letters they had been exchanging and that made him wank like a bloody teenager every other day when he received them, but also for her intelligence, sense of humor, and companionship.

            He was pondering all of this when a toucan pecked his bedroom window. Thank heavens it was the middle of the night so his muggle neighbors would not notice. He opened the window and took the unusually thick fold of papers from its claws. He had bought Brazil nuts and left a bit in a bowl next to his window, to better please the tropical birds that carried her letters to him. So he took a few and placed it near its large beak, afraid of being pinched, if he were to be honest.

            After the bird rested a bit and took up flight, he sat in bed with her letter and opened it to realize its thickness was not only due to folded notes and her letter.

 

_18 October 2003_

_Severus,_

_Forgive me for taking longer than usual to answer. It’s just that I came across a few plants that could be of use for us, that could in fact help us very much, and I wanted to make thorough notes on the actual plants and on my thoughts to send to you. As you will see in the notes attached, I believe the Chameleon Calendula will help in the Polyjuice variant we are working on, the Tongue Tying Turf with the one that would make spies and such not be able to give up any information even if veritasserum was administered, and bacopa and guaraná will help with nº 47. (We have to come up with proper names for these potions! So I suggest lie serum for the second one, and dreamful sleep for nº 47. They’re lame, but hey, it’s a name.)_

_I confess I took longer to write also because I tried, very hard, to figure out if bacopa and guaraná could be used in some way to recover my parents’ memories as well. I know you said it’s different, because this potion (nº 47) will be used to bring about somehow suppressed or occluded memories and thoughts, and not completely erased ones, but there is always a part of me that keeps on dreaming and hoping. Then of course I get a bit depressed when I can’t figure out how to achieve the impossible. But I suppose it has a proper chance of helping many people, even Neville’s parents, and I’m glad for it._

_Anyway, reading my sappy mood swings is not what will keep you interested in this letter, so let us move on. I would just like to add, before we do, that your sweet words (saying I am a happy part of your days now and that you better enjoy the pub when in my company) made me feel better and warm inside. You should know going out to the pub with you has been the highlight of my week ever since we have started doing it, and there is nowhere I feel better than at work, not only because I feel useful and clever, like I do my job well and enjoy it, and like I can actually achieve things, but also because I get to spend most of the day by your side._

_So, you have a dog? That is a huge surprise for me. I have never pegged you as the pet owning type. Where did you get him? Was it in Diagon Alley? I did not see dogs there when I bought Crooks, nor did I ever see a dog at Hogwarts (with the exception of Fluffy and Sirius, of course.) I guess allowing dogs as pets would be too much trouble, and a bit of a mess… But why haven’t you ever mentioned it before? I’m sure I have mentioned Crooks to you countless times. I know I mentioned he died as I cried like a fucking head case. What is your dog’s name? What is it like? Do you talk to it about your overeating work colleague, Hermione? Haha._

_So, you think I eat too many chips, huh? You think I’m fat? Here I was thinking you looked at me in a rather adorable way when I was stuffing my face with chips or your cooking. I’m kidding. I know (I hope) you didn’t mean it like that. I guess I’m still in a bit of a foul mood. I’m sorry._

_Yesterday I went into town with a few of the Professors. Much like we had the Hogsmeade weekends, the kids here are taken into the closest town (which is only close because we can Floo there) every once in a while. I happened to slip out to the muggle side of the village and to my surprise, though it was relatively small, I found decent shops there. One of which sold fantastically slutty lingerie. I bought two very skimpy knickers in the colors I believe you most favor, black and green, to take a few pictures and send to you. But I believe my mood is improving now that I am ‘talking’ to you, and I might even… practice some activities while wearing them and then send them to you? Especially since you mentioned wanting my scent on your furniture. We shall see. As to the question you posed me, I believe I have never come more than twice in an evening, and that number was only achieved by my own hand, fantasizing about you._

_I think I better be off now._

_XoXo_

_Hermione_

_P.S: Turns out my mood did improve considerably. To make up for my rather uninspired letter, I enclosed the two knickers now very… shall we say… familiar with myself and my scent? I hope you enjoy. I will not enclose the polaroids I took while wearing them because I would not want to disturb you with the image of my fat ass. *smirk*_

_P.S 2: Know that the toucan that is carrying this letter is not meant as any kind of slight on your appearance. I like your nose, Severus. It makes you look strong, it has a certain charm to it, and I can only imagine the wonders it would work against my clit as you eat me out. It’s a good nose, Severus. Be proud of it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the well wishes. I do feel better now, and I hope it never gets so bad again.  
> As always, love the kudos and reviews. They are always read and appreciated, even if sometimes I don't answer all of them.
> 
> Happy Sunday!

            _20 October 2003_

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would like to make it abundantly clear to you that the deliciously naughty things you write to me are not the sole reason that holds my interest. I admire and like you for your intelligence, your sweetness, and your general loveliness in every aspect. I very much enjoy simply talking to you, and that is saying a lot, since I find most people I encounter to be blubbering idiots. So, being as I enjoy you, all of you, you may feel free to talk about any and everything in these letters. Whatever troubles or excites you, your hopes and dreams, and if something irks you as well. I will be here for all of it. If you never again wish to write a naughty line, I would still receive your letters with joy and eagerly await them, as I’ve always had. Though your… descriptions, and the thought of what I could do to you in bed or anywhere else you like have excited me, sex is not the only thing I am looking for. I have been lonely for far too long, and your companionship is what excites me the most. I know what you might have read in the damned tabloids, and though some of it is true, and that I have had my share of fun, it is the first time I believe it will be worth going further than that. Should you have any interest._

_So by all means, talk about your moods. I only wish I was there to hold and comfort you, try to make you feel better somehow, since it is the only thing I am able to do with regards to your parents’ situation, unfortunately. I hope you do feel better. Of course you will always remember your parents and have some sort of hope, it is only natural. I am awful at this and don’t think I have the words to help much after all. I don’t know what to say to make you feel better, I’m sorry._

_It is no surprise your notes are about everything I would need, short of the plant itself, to start working on something, you bright, wonderful witch. You have not mentioned if there is any way for you to send something. I tried the Imports Department, but dried leaves are all I got from them. Idiots._

_Yes, I do have a dog. No, I did not buy him in Diagon Alley. He is not magical, so unfortunately he will not live for thirty bloody years, which is probably how old that cat of yours got to be. I can swear it was the same one Lily Potter owned. It was probably he who helped the mutt Sirius into the castle after he had escaped from Azkabam._

_Anyway, my dog’s name is Merlin, he is a Flat-coated Retriever and he is very playful and nice. I don’t know where he gets that. It is very nice that you find the thought that I am able to care for another living being astonishing, by the way. Also, yes, he has heard of my work colleague Hermione, whom I have never called fat._

_I do find it endearing the way you eat. I like to watch. I would like nothing more than to be chained to the stove and cook you breakfast, lunch and dinner and watch you eat. I have mentioned I enjoy the sounds you make, which are nearly enough to make my cock hard, but I also enjoy the way you lick your fingers when you eat your greasy sandwich and chips at the pub, and just the way you look genuinely happy when you find something tasty._

_And you are the sexiest witch I have ever laid eyes on. Every inch, every curve… to get lost in them forever would be heaven. Proof of how smoking hot you are is the fact that my cock gets hard every day with the mere thought of you. And I’ve only ever seen you with clothes on. And they were never skimpy._

_I very much appreciate the little – very small – tokens. I will not lie, I fisted my cock hard in bed as I smelt them and imagined your tight figure in them, and my nose actually in your sweet pussy, smelling the source, as my tongue circled the entrance to your paradise. I had to lock Merlin out of my room as not to taint his innocence as I wanked like a teenager to your knickers. Twice in a row because of course, each of them deserved their due attention. So you see, I’m fairly certain I can break your record, double, triple it. It is an outrageous oversight that you were never made to come repeatedly until you pass out. It will be my pleasure to see to it that is corrected._

_Please do not be so cruel as to leave me wondering what you did in these knickers to make them smell so magnificently wonderful. Also, I would very much like to see your sweet ass in these lace ones. Of course I will save them so you can give me the pleasure of that show up close and personal, but should you so feel inclined, please do send visual aid. I never was one to complain._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Severus._

 

Severus was cooking himself dinner and almost didn’t hear the pecking on his bedroom window. Again, the packet was thick. He wondered if she had sent more notes. He had been thinking a lot about them, and believed he was on the verge of a breakthrough in the potions. Not only the ones they worked on already, but on new ones he had thought up just by reading her notes.

When he had fed the bird some nuts and it sat on his window sill, resting a bit and letting unbelievably cold air in, he broke the seal and unfolded the papers and out from in between fell some polaroid pictures. He picked them from the floor and studied them, his mouth uncertain if it should drop open or smirk. He was certainly salivating, though.

One was taken from over her shoulder, and he could see the curves of her body, her lower back stretching out into the curve of her perfect ass, covered in only a tiny green triangle. Her back was bare except for the bushy hair that fell to it. On the second one, she lay on the bed, belly down, and the camera was positioned in front of her. He could only see her full, glossy lips, her chin and bushy hair falling over one shoulder, the other exposed, and her magnificent breasts and cleavage covered in a black lace bra, except for the one rosy nipple that slipped out – no doubt on purpose.

The camera had been between her legs for the third shot, and all he could see were the black pair of lace knickers he now kept in his nightstand covering her mound and slit. The lace allowed him to see patches of her smooth skin underneath, and a wet stain was also visible where his dick throbbed to be.

He had to unzip his trousers and allow his cock room to breathe as he sat to read the letter. Good thing he had cast a stasis charm on dinner.

 

_22 October 2003_

_Severus, dearest Severus,_

_You sweet, sweet man! You have said – or rather written – the sweetest words that have ever been said to me. I would have loved it for you to be here to hold me and make me feel better. You aren’t much of a hugger I gather, but the one proper hug I have gotten from you felt really good. I could only imagine what it would feel like if it lasted longer than 3 seconds. Your arms are strong, yet so cozy. But your sweetness and compliments in the last letter have made up for the fact you weren’t here, and the lack of hugs to comfort me. I feel very well now. So much so that I will tell you exactly what I did in those knickers I sent you, and what I did just now after reading your letter._

_When I got back from the village that day, after reading your letter, I was in desperate need of a shower, because as I may have mentioned, it’s very hot and humid here, and walking around town in the sun did not help my cause. But as I lathered my whole body under the spray, I began to imagine how you would like the knickers, and all the things you could do to me while I was wearing them. My mind wandered very far very fast, and the feel of my hands and soap sliding down my body immediately became your strong hands palming my wet breasts, teasing my nipples lightly, making them so hard I wished you were here to suck on them. My fingers lightly grazed my wet (and I must tell you, thoroughly waxed, because when in Brazil…) pussy, which became wetter than the shower managed to make it. I wanted to take my sweet time with it, so I got out of the shower and put that pair of black lace knickers, and only that, on my damp body. I got onto the bed and splayed myself as wide as I could, picturing you were sitting in front of me watching, and I started to tease myself again, over the lace that was already riding up  into my slit, exposing my lips to being touched lightly, stimulated. Oh, the view you would have had sitting in front of my bed, as I pulled the knickers aside and drew out my swollen clit, so ready and willing, begging really, to be touched by you. I imagined you would be sitting there stroking your hard, delicious cock, not taking your eyes off of me, not blinking._

_Since you were not here though, the best I could do was rub myself and imagine it was your hand that rubbed me, when you got sick of watching and crawled over to me in bed, your cock throbbing to get inside me. I rubbed myself so hard, so fast, so eagerly, that my mouth watered. I dipped my finger into my folds and spread the slick arousal that pooled there all over my pussy, imagining it was that sharp and clever tongue of yours eating me out. I pulled the knickers back up into my slit, and it pressed on my clit. It felt so good, I quivered. I rubbed my clit over the knickers, pinching my hard nipples with my free hand as I did, with fingers I had sucked on. I couldn’t tease any longer though, I needed to come, and I rubbed my slick little clit directly, at just the right speed, and with just the right pressure. My hips bucked of their own accord against my hand, and my vision went black, then white, as I came so hard, so fucking deliciously, crying your name. I creamed those knickers._

_So I needed a bath. I took the knickers off and left them on my bed, so none of my desire for you could be washed away from the cloth, and I went back into the loo to draw a bath in the huge comfortable tub I have here. It could fit two very comfortably leaving room for… other activities. And once again I found myself wishing I was in your company in that tub, though I had just come magnificently. I couldn’t help but open my pussy wide under the open faucet, letting the water trickle on my once again – or maybe still – very swollen pussy. It felt so good, baby. It made me regret the fact that I don’t rent a flat with a bathtub. The faucet, turns out, was actually a detachable shower head… and it turns out… it fit perfectly into my pussy, as I imagine and hope your cock will. I thrust it in there a couple of times before turning it back on so the water could lick my clit as I wished you would lick it. I came so hard I must have filled half the tub alone._

_After my very relaxing bath, I put on the other pair of knickers, so they could smell of my clean and very satisfied cunt. But I ended up sleeping in them, and I dreamt about you, fucking me hard in that bathtub, and I might have creamed that one too. So sorry._

_Today, with your sweet letter, I took out Severus. You should know, and I’m not embarrassed to tell you anymore, that I have a dildo named after you. I’ve had it for over a year now. I cast a spell to fix it to a wooden chest on the foot of the bed, and I rode it slowly, bouncing up and down on it. I teased my clit as well, and stuck a finger in my bum as I rode it. Complete pleasure, as I am sure you with your experience and strong large hands are attentive and apt enough to provide. I wet the top of the chest and some of the floor with Severus in me. My pussy is still throbbing as I sit here writing you this letter._

_I hope this makes up for my lack of effort last time, and I hope it did not cause you to take away Merlin’s innocence. Although living with you, I’m not sure there isn’t much that he hasn’t seen in that flat. He sounds very cute, and I imagine he looks exactly like you, when you had jet black hair, like his fur. I look forward to meeting him. And I look forward to having you make me come until I pass out._

_As for the plants, the only way I feel sure they would get there in perfect condition would be you coming yourself and taking them back by portkey. If you could spare a couple of days, we could… maybe… try out this tub in my room. And I could experience a proper hug from you. I promise you would have fun. Think about it._

There was a portion of the paper that was blank before her signature, as if a paragraph had been rethought and erased before the letter was sent. He shouldn’t do it. If she had erased it, she did not want him to know, and he should respect that. But he couldn’t help himself in the end, and cast a reversal charm that made a shadow of her handwriting reaper for a few moments on the parchment _._

_I do have one question. If it’s too weird, or if you do not wish to answer, by all means, just ignore it. You mentioned Lily Potter in your letter. And I do remember what was reported on every newspaper after the war… and Harry, he confirmed the gist of it to me. I was just… wondering if there was still something there? I’m not demanding anything of you, I’m just curious._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._


	10. Chapter 10

            It was Hermione’s turn to be nervous about his delay in answering. Perhaps she had demanded too much, pushed too far by suggesting he go see her. It might have become too real, too fast. He was only expecting her presence in December, so he was just having fun, taking his time. He thought he had time to think things through, to prepare, to decide if he would actually go through with it. And now, she took away the time he had. She was so stupid.

            And could he have seen the paragraph she erased? She was in no position to ask such things of him, not yet anyway, it had been stupid. But she had erased it, there was no way of him knowing there was something there and even thinking of casting a reversing spell.

            It was only after a week of beating herself up that an owl hooted outside her window. She rushed to retrieve the letter, and fed it one of the nuts she had for the tropical birds that just appeared outside her window, since she only received letters from Severus and he very rarely sent the answers back through the birds that carried her letters to him. She would usually feed the owls toast or cookies she had been nibbling on, but she hadn’t had anything to eat that bright morning, or much on the day before for that matter. She was so nervous, she couldn’t even think of eating. It was a new feeling for her. The owl dropped the nut and hooted, displeased, before flying away. She sat at the desk under the window to read his letter.

 

 

_29 October 2003_

_Dirty, naughty Hermione,_

_You have such a way with words, doll. You painted a beautiful picture of which I dreamt the whole night through, for many nights. Merlin of course needed to sleep out of my room as to not witness my cock hard like a flagpole all night, even after I had stroked it to flaccidness._

_Merlin is still a puppy. He will be one year old in about 2 months. I got him at the shelter (who the fuck abandons a puppy?) at about the time Crookshanks died, which is why I did not mention him to you at first. When I was going to, you started to cry about your dead cat before I could open my mouth. Thank goodness for that, or I would have made an ass of myself and made you feel bad. After that, I could never find the right time to mention him, so I just let it be._

_In the time he has been here I assure you nothing has happened to cause him to lose his innocence. I believe I warmed up to the idea of getting him when I realized a bit of company – more permanent and intelligent company than what I obtained outside of work – could be good in life. I’m hoping he will lose his innocence only when he sees your sweet, fine ass running naked in my flat, to get into the shower or to grab a snack. Or to get away from my hungry, insatiable cock._

_The pictures you sent… Magnificent. I wish to have wallpaper designed with them and cover all my walls in it. The downside being I will die in dehydration since I will surely wank twenty times a day like a schoolboy who has just discovered his dick does more than just piss._

_As for the erased message at the end of the letter (forgive me for snooping), you have nothing to concern yourself with. It was all true, yes. And I did… harbor feelings for her, for very, very long. But I believe now, with the gift of hindsight, that somewhere in the middle there, it became only a sense of duty, coupled with remorse and guilt, and I just got all of that mixed in my busy, worried, disturbed mind. But since the end of the war, I have come to accept the horrible things I did are in the past, and I can only hope to be better in the future. Since the gods saw it fit to keep me alive, though I was absolutely ready to and hoping I would die, I think I cannot live for 50 or more years feeling all of that. The fact that I was able to at least help her son stay alive has also helped me to cope. And now, the fact that a lovely witch such as yourself deems me worthy of her attention makes me hope I really can be better._

_I hope you are well,_

_Severus._

 

 

            Hermione was sort of let down by his little note. It _was_ a note, compared to his other letters. It felt colder than the other ones as well. He hadn’t even mentioned the possibility of going to see her, or interest in retrieving the plants. He hadn’t bounced ideas off of her about what she said in her notes, how he would in the lab, so they could achieve some plan or formula together. No further mention of her pictures, her filthy descriptions. No filthy descriptions of his own. He hadn’t even given her an explanation of why it had taken him so long to answer.

Of course, it was all her fault, with her pushing him to see her. And to top it all off, he had seen the erased paragraph. She had freaked him out completely. Fucking idiot. Of course the letter was in a colder tone, she made him relive horrible, intimate feelings he certainly would not like to remember. He only ever even disclosed them because he thought he would die and wouldn’t be here to know what people would say of him. Oh fuck, how could she be so insecure and jealous of a dead woman? She should have left it alone. Idiot. They hadn’t even shagged yet, had shared only one kiss, and here she was, being jealous and demanding already, thinking they had some sort of commitment between them.

            She didn’t even know where to go from there. Maybe she had come off too needy. Maybe she had freaked him out. Maybe she had been too filthy, and the fact she had a dildo named after him for longer than he was even interested in her… fuck, she blew it.

            She had a light lunch, now that he had at least answered, but spent most of the afternoon agonizing over this, even in class. In the middle of the afternoon, after her last class, she sat down to write to him, and took a long while to think what she could write. It took her about an hour of just hunching over the desk and whimpering to decide to just ask what was wrong, if she had overstepped, and wrote what could be considered a note as well. She had it in her grip and was closing the door to her room to go down to the aviary when she saw the large headmistress waddling up to her from a little way down the hall.

            “Ah, Miss Granger. I was just coming to see you,” she said as she waddled closer.

            “Is something the matter, headmistress?” She asked, anxious to get down and give her note to a bird at once, before she lost the nerve or her mind.

            “We have a visitor here at Castelobruxo.”

            Hermione frowned, wondering what the fuck that had to do with her. Visitors came and went almost daily there. She hardly ever got to know them properly even though they always stayed in that same wing of the castle she inhabited.

            Then, from behind the headmistress, who still walked towards her, stepped the silver fox she was corresponding with. Her boss, who she had a crush on. Probably much, much more than a crush at this point. Severus Snape. His step was quicker now, and he managed to fall beside the headmistress.

            Hermione looked astonished, lost, as he walked faster than the headmistress now, in elegant strides with his hands clasped behind his back, wearing something similar to his old attire at Hogwarts, only in gray, buttoned up to his neck, safely behind his walls at this unfamiliar place. He wore also a smirk, and some malice in his eyes that only she could detect and understand. He now stopped before her, releasing an arm from behind his back and wrapping it around her waist, pulling her to her tiptoes a bit.

            “Hello, Hermione,” he whispered in her ear and she could melt on his feet right there, if he still hadn’t been holding her close to him. She breathed in the scent of his neck as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a string of excitement pulled her navel down to her core.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all...

            Severus squeezed her tighter for a split second before releasing her, the smirk still on his face as she whimpered lowly. He felt so good against her. He smelled so good. And his voice… in her ear… She didn’t want him to ever let go. He was there, he was actually there with her. She still didn’t know what to say. And seeing him for the first time after writing such naughty, private things to him actually made her a bit embarrassed now.

            “Have you come solely to check on your employee, Mr. Snape? I assure you, we are treating her well,” Headmistress Tibiriçá smiled.

            “Oh no,” Snape said, barely looking at the headmistress before being drawn back to Hermione’s chestnut eyes and bright pink cheeks, “I am certain you treat her very well. It is just Miss Granger here has been writing such… riveting letters.” He smirked and she blushed a darker shade of red. “She has already found some plants that could be put to use immediately in our labs, and I came in the hopes of taking a sample home to get to work. She also described your school and its grounds, and the meals, the people, with such heart… I just had to come see it.” He smiled at the headmistress.

            “Oh, how wonderful!” She answered in excitement. “Miss Granger is too kind. What do you say to a tour of the castle and the grounds then?”

            “That would be lovely indeed. But I wonder if there’s somewhere I could… freshen up a bit first.”

            “Oh yes, of course, of course. I know the heat here is very discouraging for those not used to it. And you are quite… overdressed.”

            Severus pulled his cuffs further over his hands and just waited for the large woman to continue, aching to be left alone with Hermione already.

            “Anyway, I have placed you in this room, next to Miss Granger’s. I hope that is acceptable.”

            “Quite,” he smirked.

            She took the key from her pocket and handed it to him. “The elves have already made it ready for you. I’m sure Miss Granger can show you where you will find towels and toiletries, as her room is quite similar. Shall I come back in say… 30 minutes to take you on that tour? We wouldn’t want to lose the sunlight.”

            “Yes, splendid.” He just wanted to get rid of the woman.

            “Very well. See you in a bit.” She turned to wobble back the way she came as Severus turned the key in the lock. The keyhole swallowed it, certainly some sort of spell designed to assure only the visitor and no one else had a copy, and that he would not be disturbed. Severus entered the room and pulled a small black package from his coat pocket. He unshrunk his bag with a tap of his wand and dropped it on the floor before he looked back at Hermione, who stood in the hall, still astonished and still self-conscious, the note she was heading out to send him still in her hand.

            “Coming?” And Severus disappeared into the room, leaving the door ajar. She took a deep breath and followed him. Her stomach did flips and her core pulsated in anticipation.

            “Hmm… how… did you get here?” She started, closing the door behind her hesitantly as he examined the room.

            “Portkey.”

            “So the Ministry allowed you to come? It’s not… on your own time?” She asked, disappointed.

            He turned to her and slowly walked closer, smiling. “I came… solely for you,” he rumbled. “You can’t send me…” he was standing so close to her now, his lips to her ear, yet he didn’t touch her at all, “such delicious pictures of your perky, perfect tits and rosy nipples…” She quivered and whimpered with his breath and low voice in her ear, “of your round and very spankable tight ass… and of your deliciously soaking wet pussy, and expect me to just sit at home, waiting. Any red-blooded man would come catch the live show.”

            She couldn’t help herself and sank her face into his neck, one of her hands behind it, the other unbuttoning his collar so she could kiss his skin. “Why are you dressed as Professor Snape?” She growled as she fought with the buttons. He smelled her hair and caressed her back.

            “Does it put you off? Bring back bad memories?”

            “It only puts me off because it takes longer to undress you.”

He grabbed her ass as he pushed her back onto the bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress, and she fell back. He quickly crawled over her, and the vision of him hungrily hovering over her was enough to make her giddy, her stomach fluttering inside her as a string of excitement pulled at her core.

He came within inches of her lips and stopped, looking into her eyes and just breathing on her lips. It made her heart swell, the deep dark pools that were his eyes pouring into her eyes. He then brushed his lips against hers and slowly, tentatively, began exploring them, lightly sucking on them. She did the same to him in turn, and slowly, their kisses grew hungrier, their tongues invading each other’s mouths, nipping each other’s lower lips when they briefly parted for air.

He tasted so good. He was such a good kisser, better than she had imagined in her fantasies, better than she had ever had. It was so exciting and heartwarming to have him respond to her so positively, want her as she had wanted him for almost two years now. It excited her so much, she spread her legs to accommodate him. He growled into her mouth upon feeling her warmth covered by only a thin dress and knickers, and lifted one of her knees to his waist. Her hand, which had been in his silver, smooth hair up until now, slid down his shoulder, arm, side, and managed to reach his wool covered cock and rub. It was half hard and he groaned in her mouth as she stroked it. Her hands traveled up to sink in his hair again as her legs wrapped around him, trapping him close to her, his cock to touch her hot center as her dress rode up. He groaned again and moved his lips to her neck.

As they snogged and disheveled themselves like horny teenagers, rubbing their covered privates on each other’s, there was a knock on the door, just about when he was ready to vanish her dress and suck on her rosy peaks.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he checked his watch, still laying over her. “I thought being painfully punctual was a British thing.”

“It is,” she sniggered. “I think she is just trying to please,” Hermione said as she caressed his cheek.

“And I am doing exactly the same thing,” he said looking down at her, growling before latching on to her marvelous, now swollen, pink lips again. There was another knock.

“Bloody hell! Would it be too rude to tell her to fuck off?”

“Yes,” Hermione answered with a smile.

He got off of her with an annoyed groan and stood, straightening out his outfit and hair. “This isn’t over,” he said to Hermione, smirking. He waved his hand over his chest and neck, buttoning the few buttons she had managed to undo.

“I certainly hope not,” she smiled as she sat up, trying to tame her hair as he walked to the door to open it.

“Headmistress Tibiriçá, hello again,” Snape said with an impassive face.

“Mr. Snape… Miss Granger,” she tilted her head to see Hermione standing a little way behind him, composed, but flushed. The headmistress looked puzzled.

“Miss Granger was… giving me a more thorough briefing of her weeks here and what she has learned.”

“Very well. Are you ready for the tour?”

“Absolutely,” he answered and stepped aside to let Hermione out before he stepped out himself and closed the door behind him, grabbing the key the lock spat out and placing it in his pocket.

The headmistress walked in front, Hermione behind her, and Severus behind the little witch that messed with his every thought and very private body parts. While they were in the castle, seeing parts of it they would see anyway on their way out, Severus behaved. There were children around. They all stared at him, of course. He did stand out, always had, but now especially, he guessed due to his choice of attire for tropical heat. He felt comfortable though, with a few cooling charms.

Some of the children looked at him as if they knew him from somewhere but couldn’t quite place it. Then, when they peeked at his neck and the small part of the scar that his collar would allow to show, it dawned on them. It was still very bizarre for Severus to think he was featured in History of Magic books all over the world, and as playing such a big role. Everyone gave him too much credit. He only did what he must. Apparently now he was starting to get some mentions in Potions books as well. He was surprised he could still leave his flat without being harassed. He hoped it lasted. That is why he chose a muggle part of town to live in.

They made their way outside quickly before the sun started to go down on the jungle and grounds. He was taken to the greenhouses and introduced to Professor Régia, who was really excited to meet him, and gave him looks he had learned to interpret as he cruised muggle bars in search of fun. That witch was definitely willing. She only didn’t follow them on the tour because she had a class to finish teaching. But he could see she would gladly ditch it. It did not interest him, however, for he had only one witch in mind. He had had her and only her in mind for a while now.

As they walked around the grounds, visiting the Quidditch pitch, the river and small waterfall, Severus teased Hermione, who walked in front of him.

“Is it hot in here or is it just you in that amazing little dress?” He whispered in her ear, making her quiver, as the Headmistress led the way and babbled some information he was sure would interest him weren’t his prick speaking louder, craving the petite chit walking in front of him. “It should be illegal for you to wear so little clothing,” he continued, “but I am so glad it isn’t. Lucky for me my coat is long enough to cover the reaction my cock is having.”

She whimpered louder than intended and the headmistress looked back to see nothing unusual or strange. Snape walked behind Hermione, stoic, his hands behind his back. Hermione blushed, but surely it was due to the heat.

“Still not used to the heat, Miss Granger?”

“No ma’am. I don’t think I would ever get used to it,” she smiled shyly.

When the headmistress faced forward again, Hermione whispered “I think you will notice that the heat requires I dress like this.”

“God bless the heat, then,” he smirked.

At one point she had to pin her bushy hair up. It was so hot. When she did, he lightly traced his fingers down her spine, all the way to the small of her back. All her hairs stood on end and her knees buckled. Her pussy clenched around itself and she bit her lip as to not moan his name.

There was a brilliant tree house on top of the largest and highest tree nearby, and they climbed the spiral staircase around the thick trunk to admire the view. As they did, Severus kept behind Hermione, and managed to discretely caress the back of her thighs, tracing light fingers up under her dress to where they met her bum, and tenderly teasing her slit over her knickers as she stepped up. She grabbed the railing as to not fall and chided him out of the corner of her mouth.

“Stop it!” She said blushing, wishing for nothing more than to ride him on that very staircase.

The last stop of the tour was the clearing a little way into the forest where they took most of the non-magical plants they needed from. Hermione showed him the ones she wrote about and how to pick them properly. He asked Headmistress Tibiriçá if it could be arranged for him to take seedlings when he left. She said certainly it could.

The party headed back inside to see what was left of the building to explore, and it wasn’t before too long that the tour ended and they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione had been excited about this, anxious for it the whole day. After dinner they could finally go up and be left alone, and she could finally shag the man she had fancied for two fucking years. But now, instead of excitement, she felt a bit queasy… probably just nervous that it was finally happening.

They sat at the Head Table next to each other, and she was breathing deeply, trying to get her nerves in check and stop feeling so crappy. Her head was starting to ache.

“I’m finally going to taste this food you speak so highly of. Better than mine,” he smirked.

She smiled, but it was very forced, and made no comment. He began to worry he had been too forward and she had lost the urge to be with him. _Way to go, fool. First woman you fancy since you were a teenager and you managed to screw it up in a matter of hours. Meaningless shagging is all you are good for._

Food appeared on the plates and he took a serving of something that looked delicious but he did not know what it was. She told him what it was made of and encouraged him to eat, serving herself. That cheered him up a bit.

But she only ate two forkfuls.

“You know what? I’m going up to my room to shower and wait for you,” she whispered. “Take your time, finish, and meet me there later.” She smiled softly and stood, leaving him to the Herbology Professor’s longing stares and the Potions Master’s curious professional inquiries.

He ate as fast as he could, trying not to be rude to both peers, and as little as he could, though the food was divine and he was rather hungry. But he was hungrier for Hermione’s lips and cunt, and anxious to see what that odd behavior was about. If it was to end, he’d rather end it at once. Thank heavens they did not celebrate Halloween here, or the feast could have held him down there forever.

He rushed upstairs after biding everyone he was introduced to good night, and knocked on her door. Hermione answered, looking pale and dreadfully ill.

“Hermione? Are you well?”

“I really think I’m not. I so wanted to be… I wanted you so bad. But I feel sick,” she whined, disappointed. “My head is throbbing and my whole body aches.”

Severus reached out and felt her forehead, and she felt feverish. “You should go to the infirmary,” he said.

“I can’t. I can’t walk there. I just want to lie down.” She was letting go of the door and turning to the bed when he pulled her to him gently and picked her up in his arms.

“I’ll take you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled it as he carried her to the hospital wing. Good thing they had passed it on their little tour.

 

****

 

Did you remember to apply the insect repellent today?” The healer asked. Madam Pereira was her name.

“I… I wasn’t going outside the wards today. I didn’t need it.”

“But did you end up going?”

“No…”

“Yes, we went into the jungle clearing,” Severus interrupted.

“Right. Well, you have dengue fever.”

“What?!”

“You were probably bitten by a mosquito while outside our wards. Viruses tend to replicate faster in magical blood, which is why you started feeling so ill so fast. And which is why we insist you apply the repellent when outside the grounds.”

“But surely she took some potion against it before coming here. We had to take so many potions…” Severus rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well, preventive potions for dengue fever have not been developed yet. Nor a muggle vaccine, for that matter. Perhaps you two can help with that,” Madam Pereira smiled. “Good thing you are… so fully dressed, Mr. Snape. No mosquitoes can get through to you,” she teased.

“What can you do for her?” Snape asked impatiently as Hermione moaned in agony, her head throbbing along with every joint in her body.

The healer summoned a phial from a cabinet and handed it to Hermione. “Take this. You’ll be good as new in two days. Till then, rest and hydrate.”

“Two bloody days feeling like shit? What kind of potion is that?” Snape barked.

“A very good one,” Madam Pereira answered harshly, “considering that what you call muggles ‘feel like shit’ for a whole week and sometimes even die, and the virus doesn’t replicate nearly as fast in them.” She was staring him down, fiercely annoyed.

He sighed deeply. “Forgive my rudeness.”

“Now, Miss Granger,” she said, ignoring Severus, “you can stay here for me to check on you every so often, or you can go up to your room and come for me should you need something.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. She didn’t feel like staying, but didn’t feel like moving either. Or being alone.

“I will take her to her room and keep an eye on her. I will come to you should she need it,” Snape said.

“Good,” the healer narrowed her eyes at him. She oddly was very similar to Poppy. Some kids came in making a racket and she turned to scold them as Severus took Hermione back in his arms, after she had drunk the potion and left the phial on the bedside table in the infirmary.

“When… when are you leaving?” She asked as she clung to his neck and he carried her up to her room.

“In two days,” he replied.

She groaned in disappointment that today of all fucking days she had gotten sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... remember that. XD


	12. Chapter 12

             Severus took her to her room and gently placed her on the bed.

            “You don’t need to do this,” she said as she pulled the covers off the bed and awkwardly rolled to tuck herself under them.

            “Do you wish to be alone?” He asked with a raised brow, feigning indifference. But he wanted to care for her and would go insane alone in his room, hurt that she would have refused his care.

            “No. But I’m sure you have better things to do… or perhaps you will want to anticipate your trip back now that I’m not fit for…”

            “Don’t be ridiculous. The portkey will depart on Sunday and there is no changing that.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Nor would I want to.”

            She smiled feebly.

            “Don’t you want to change into something more comfortable?”

            “Yes. But I don’t think I can get up. Everything aches.”

            “Where are your pajamas?”

            “Second drawer on the dresser.”

            He opened the appointed drawer and selected a long, large shirt-like gown he thought looked comfortable. He walked back to her and was pulling back the covers, to help her get undressed and into it, but she held the covers to her neck, looking shy.

            He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Shy all of a sudden?”

            “I just… I don’t want the first time you properly see me naked to be… like this.”

            “Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “Do it yourself then.” He still sat on the edge of the bed next to her, looking straight forward, to the wall behind the headboard.

            “No! Turn away properly!”

            He sighed and stood and walked over to the windows, to admire the view.

            “Truly beautiful,” he commented as she pulled off her dress, bra and knickers as quickly as she could in her condition, under the covers, casting a cleansing spell on herself before pulling on the T-shirt-like gown he had selected for her. She also managed enough strength to banish the clothes she took off to the hamper in the lavatory.

Severus heard a low singing coming from outside, from far away it seemed.

“Do you hear that?”

“No,” she answered.

“What the hell is that?”

“Oh, ignore it. If I don’t hear it and you do, it’s probably Iara.”

He turned back to her just in time to see her tucking herself back under the covers with a look of grave discomfort on her face, groaning. He lifted an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Iara. It means ‘mother of the water’ in the indigenous tongues here.”

“I never thought I would say this, but you read too much,” he snorted.

She smiled feebly. “She’s a mermaid that lives in the river. She sings to attract men to her and then pulls them to the bottom of the river and drowns them.”

“How charming. And students are safe from this how?”

“Oh, she generally leaves wizards alone. But there’s a spell. Kind of like muffliato, but it only blocks out her singing. You should get a hold of it, just in case.”

“Yes I fucking should. And are only men attacked in this place?” He asked sardonically.

She sniggered, then held her head with a grimace. It ached so much. “No… I have to beware of river dolphins.”

“River dolphins?!?!”

“Yes. It is said that there is one that turns into a handsome young man at night, seduces and impregnates women, and they never see them again.”

He snorted. “That is just folklore, of course.”

“Most muggles think so. But it is the reason for most of the half-bloods here.”

“A horny Animagus who preys on simple village girls and indigenous women fathered many of the kids in this school then?”

She smiled gently. “Probably not just one, since the legend goes back hundreds of years.”

“Charming.”

She pulled the covers up to her lips, shivering, and groaned in pain again.

“I have some potions in my bag that might help, but I’m not sure how they would react with the one you took…”

            “It’s fine. When I lie very still it doesn’t hurt too much.”

            “Is there anything I can do?”

            “I’m very cold.”

            Warming spells were not indicated when running a fever, and since that place seemed like it had year-long summers, the covers were not too thick, nor plentiful. So Severus dashed to his room next door and took the covers from his bed and laid them on her. Still she shivered.

            He slowly undid the buttons on his frockcoat as she watched, curled up in bed. It was very sexual, the way he went about it, though he did not intend it to be. She was turned on. Too bad her throbbing head and aching joints weren’t up for it.

            He laid the coat on a chair and undid his cuffs, rolling up his sleeves, and undid a couple of buttons down his chest. He sat on the bed and kicked off his boots before he lay beside her, over the covers. And he turned to cuddle her, her head tucked under his chin and she nuzzled his chest, where it was bare, exposed by the open shirt. She took in his scent and relaxed.

            “Better?” He asked, rubbing her back trying to warm and soothe her.

            “Yes.” After a moment of silence, she began “I’m sorry. You came all this way, and I…”

            “Shhh. Just to see you is enough, doll.” He kissed her burning forehead. “Now rest.”

            She smiled to his chest as her heart beat faster at his complete sweetness. Maybe this could indeed be more than sex, maybe he really did want that. That thought excited and soothed her at once.

 

 

            She slept straight through the night and woke up, still sore, to an empty bed. She wondered where he had gone. Had he tired of caring for her? Maybe she should come up with the courage to drag herself next door and knock to see if he was there, but for now, she needed the loo. The fever seemed to have broken a bit, so she would take a quick, warm shower as well, to see if it helped her in not feeling so completely like death. That she did, and when she dragged herself out of the lavatory, wearing the same shirt she had been in since the night before, he was sitting on her bed with a tray.

            “I ordered breakfast,” he smiled.

            She crawled back in bed and he placed the tray on her lap. Coffee with milk, toast and butter, and a bit of jam, should she fancy it.

            “I’m not too hungry.”

            “You need to eat something.”

            She took a piece of dry toast hesitantly to her lips. “You know you didn’t have to do this. Students and Professors will start to gossip that… we are an item.”

            “And aren’t we?” He asked as she bit her toast. “I don’t tell Merlin about just _any_ witch, you know.” He smirked.

            She smiled, her heart warm and fuzzy inside, and leaned closer to him and pecked his cheek, then his lips. He caressed her bushy hair back as she did so.

            “Professor Régia won’t like me very much now. She seems to have a thing for you.” She sipped her café au lait.

            “Too bad for her. I’m spoken for.”

            Hermione reached for his hand on the bed and caressed it, and he took hers up to his lips to kiss.

            “And did you leave Merlin all alone?”

            “And come home to chewed furniture? Not likely. He is with Minerva at Hogwarts for the weekend.”

            “I hope she doesn’t forget and transfigure into a cat near him,” she snickered.

            “Oh sweet Circe, I hope she does, now that you’ve mentioned it.”

            “How sweet that you are so close to Professor McGonagall,” she smiled.

            “She was a great help in the post war and Wizengamot days, even if she did try to kill me before Riddle almost succeeded at that,” he said more seriously.

            “I think no one on this Earth is gladder than I he didn’t,” she smiled before she took another sip from her cup.

            He smiled shyly and touched his shoulder to hers. She finished one piece of toast, and was done. He took the tray away as she crawled under the covers.

 

            Hermione napped most of the day, the fever coming and going and her head and joints still aching. The moments when she did wake up, he was there most of the times, except when she heard him in the loo and when she assumed he had gone to the Great Hall for a meal. He brought her a sandwich for lunch, of which she only ate half and he gladly ate the rest. Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, she woke to see him lying beside her, reading a book.

            “You can read Portuguese?!?”

            He snorted. “Of course not.”

            “Then what are you reading?”

            He showed her the cover of a Brazilian Potions book she had eyed in the library and very much wanted to read, but there was no version in English.

            “That’s in Portuguese.”

            “Translation spell.”

            “What? How come I didn’t know of it? It could have been so helpful all these weeks… All the books I could have read, and…” she babbled desperately.

            “Calm down, woman. I just made it up just now.”

            She looked at him in awe. “Teach me.”

            “It needs perfecting. This translation is quite literal and… rough. But sure, I’ll teach you later.” He closed the book and lay on his side, facing her. “How do you feel?”

            “Better. Not great though. My head really is killing me.”

            “Then close your eyes and rest.” He noticed she shivered a bit so he pulled her into his arms, to further warm her. She again rejoiced in breathing in his scent, touching her cheek to his chest, caressing the exposed part of it, tracing the scant hair there, gray as on his head, and the thin scars that marred his skin.

            Next time she woke up, it was due to her stomach rumbling. Good thing the wonderful man that had been caring for her came in with a tray, and delicious smelling soup and bread. She ate with pleasure for the first time since the previous day during lunch. She made her humming noises he so enjoyed, and he watched with a smile. “Feeling better are we?”

            “At least I am hungry. But I still would need to gather strength if I were to drag myself downstairs.”

            “Do you want seconds?” He asked as she finished. “I can get more brought here. I made friends with a house elf. Wouldn’t you be proud.” He smirked.

            She laughed but then held her head, in pain. He took the tray away and helped her lie down.

            “No, I’m fine,” she said regarding seconds.

            Severus took the tray down at her request to not abuse the house elves, and came back right away. They lay awake for a good portion of the night, talking. He spooned her, caressing her thigh over the covers as they faced the window displaying the jungle night. After they were all talked out, the sounds of the forest soothed them into sleep.

 

            She woke on Sunday a little after lunch, feeling very well, like herself again. He lay beside her, taking a siesta, and her hand slid on his chest, unbuttoning the few buttons still closed on his shirt. Her lips reached his and lightly brushed against it, waking him up.

            “Hi,” she smiled.

            “Hey,” he smiled back.

            She pecked his lips, lingering a bit, sucking his lower lip as they parted.

“Feeling well?” He smirked.

“Like myself again,” she smiled and her hand reached his cock and cupped it over his trousers, her lips claiming his more hungrily. He pulled her closer and embedded a hand in her bushy mane as his tongue teased her lips open and plunged hungrily into her mouth. He felt her tits against his chest and her hand on his cock, which was getting hard, and he stopped the snogging.

“No, Hermione… I have to go back home soon and I will not rush through this.” He rubbed his nose on hers and his thumb on her lips, his nose then slipping to rub on her cheek as she breathed heavily, trying to pull him close to her again. “I want to properly savor you, slowly, for hours, and make you come over and over again.”

“How long do you have?”

He looked at his watch. “About an hour. And I still have to go grab the seedlings to take, since I came under that pretense.”

“Can’t you come back next weekend?”

“Now that they are aware of the plants and how much they can help, they’ll expect me to work day and night for quick results.”

She groaned in disapproval and cupped his cock again before unbuttoning his trousers, as they lay on their sides facing each other.

“Hermione, I meant it,” he said warningly.

“I know,” she bit her lip as she reached his boxers. “But I want to give you a going away present. A thank you, for taking care of me,” she stroked his cock over his boxers. “Something to assure you will wait for me.”

“Oh doll, you don’t need to. I guarantee I will wait for your sexy little ass.”

“I want to,” she smiled cheekily and pulled his cock out. She gasped as she stroked his full length, her fingers not managing to encompass his girth. “Fuck, Severus,” she panted. “You are so deliciously big.” She stroked him again, and on the upstroke, she noticed his tip almost touched his navel. And he wasn’t even fully hard yet. So fucking big…and thick… and pink. It made her salivate. She swallowed hard. The fact that his pubes were neatly trimmed only contributed to making him look big, and just to the overall appetizing appearance of his cock.

He smirked, still trying, hopelessly, to not give into her ministrations. “Do I pass? Do I live up to the rubber one you named after me?” His breathing was heavy as his cock grew harder in her palm.

“No toy could ever compare to you,” she whispered.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her thigh. She then guided it up her shirt to her mound, as her other hand stroked him still. He grunted as he felt her smooth, knickerless mons and restrained himself from sinking his fingers into her completely hairless labia and starting something he could not, he would not, finish quickly. Whatever little way his cock still had to become rock hard, touching her warm cunt rushed it right along to the end result.

“Do you like my smooth pussy?” She continued to stroke him. He just grunted again. She guided his hand further up her body, lifting her shirt with it, giving him a proper view of the smooth skin he had just touched. His hand was soon on her tits, cupping one, and she left it there as she continued to jerk him off. He massaged her breast, admired it, as she stroked his length, caressed the head of his cock with her thumb, and held his tip so close to her center he could feel the heat that emanated from it.

She kissed his lips, sucked on them, teased them tenderly, slowly, as her hands played with his bollocks. He let himself be dominated by her bewitching ways. He grunted against her lips as he massaged her breast and teased her nipple.

“Do you like my tits Severus?”

“Mhm. So fucking much.”

It wasn’t long before her stroking his cock, fondling his bollocks and kissing his lips led him to come all over her lower belly. He waved a hand and scourgified her stomach as she smiled.

“Wait for me, and I promise there will be much more where that came from.” She kissed his lips, her hand behind his neck. “You can come wherever you want and you won’t even have to clean it up,” she whispered in his ear.

A growl caught in his throat. “Mine will be the first face you see when you get back to London, I assure you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are actual Brazilian folklore stories, with small, minor tweaks of mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was desperately wanting to write to him as soon as he left, but did not want to seem too clingy. And after what she had done, her boldness, it should only be right that he be the first to start their correspondence up again. Right? He was so extremely sweet during that weekend, but part of her couldn’t help but wonder if the fact that she hadn’t been able to shag him, or the fact that she had given him a hand job, had caused him to lose interest and move on. Damn her anxiety. He wanted more, he had already said that in his letters. She should just trust that and relax. But her mind, unfortunately, did not work like that. She could only relax when, as soon as Tuesday afternoon, an owl hooted outside her window with a roll of parchment in its claws.     

 

 

_2 November 2003_

_Sexy doll,_

_Thank you for the lovely memories. I have already used them, just now as I showered upon arriving. And after that as well. As I sat at my desk, preparing to write you this letter, the memory of your smell alone got me excited again. I tried to ignore my hard cock so it would go away, but found myself rubbing it over my boxers instead. Before I knew it, I had pulled it out and it was throbbing in my hand – that I of course imagined was your hand – and I came, remembering your words to me. I think I would very much like to come on your marvelous tits, if you would be up for that._

_Just the thought of you has had a way of getting my cock hard various times a day, and I very much hope that miracle continues to occur when you arrive, as I will waste not another boner wanking in the shower, but use it properly, burying it into your pussy and making you scream my name repeatedly._

_I was so busy and eager getting things ready for me to go see you after your last letter, I don’t think I gave it the proper attention it deserved. So I am here to rectify that._

_Your last letter got me harder than I have ever been in my entire life. Before I had felt your tender hands on my dick and your smooth pussy against mine, that is. I guarantee that were I sitting in front of your bed, watching you rub and finger your wet, smooth pussy in those lace knickers, I would not watch for long at all before crawling into bed to properly assist you with whatever you needed. My fingers, tongue and prick are completely at your service. And hopefully with me there, you would not need to resort to your Severus and the shower head in the tub, though those are shows I would not mind seeing, at all. Perhaps we could start with the help of your little friends, just to get your pussy very pink and swollen, your clit hard and throbbing and desperate for me, for my cock, and when you were whimpering my name, begging me to take you, I would go in and finish the job properly. First with my mouth and hands, sucking you thoroughly and completely, end to end, kissing, licking and fingering all your holes until you squirted all over my face. Then with my cock, plundering you, reaching so far inside you, filling and stretching you so completely, providing you with new levels of pleasure you have never felt before. Perhaps Severus can help there as well, and it can be in one hole as I take the other, making your brains turn to mush and your legs so weak you won’t be able to walk properly for a few hours. And then we can switch it off. I want to fulfill your every hole, and your every desire, doll._

_And the pictures you sent… really, truly a work of art. They will be very worn by the time you get here, I assure you, as I look at them often and have looked ever since they were sent. They will aid me in remembering the live show from earlier today, especially since my brain was not functioning properly with your soft palm handling my cock and my eyes rolling into my head as you jerked me off. I did not get the proper view I wanted. But all in due time._

_I hope you are truly and completely recovered from your illness, and feeling well. I wish I could stay longer, not only to finally shag you senseless, but also to assure you are well and healthy._

_Thinking of you,_

_Severus_

_4 November 2003_

_Sweet Severus,_

_How did you get home? Well, I hope. At the risk of sounding clingy, I should say that I already miss you and can’t wait to see you again. You were very sweet to waste your weekend taking care of me. It has been so long since I had been taken care of. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, in case I hadn’t made that clear._

_I’m well now, 100%, and will apply repellent every day, even if I don’t intend on going outside the wards. I never want to feel that ill again. I’m also curious to know what you did while I slept. I do hope you wandered around the castle a bit and met some people. The place really is beautiful and the people are nice. It would have been much more interesting than babysitting me. I’m sure Professor Ofal would have loved to exchange some knowledge with you. I can tell, from the few times he has engaged me in conversation after classes or during meals, that he is a bit of a fan of yours. And of course, Professor Régia would be ecstatic to have some of your attention. She has changed her behavior towards me a bit after you left. She is not rude or anything, nor is it affecting my job here and what I am able to learn, but I can tell she is a bit… disappointed, at least. What I think is ironic is that her full name (Victória Régia) is the name for a kind of water lily in Portuguese._

_Speaking of which, I apologize for asking you such personal things in the last letter. I had no right. It is probably a tender subject and I had no business making you stir all that up just because of my stupid insecurities. Everyone has a past, and you’re entitled to feel however you want to about it. Please forgive me. And I will never bring it up again._

_I want to know about any progress in working with the roots and plants you took back. Seriously, tell me everything. Let me be your journal. I don’t want to be behind on anything._

_It is so nice to know that you thought of me as soon as you left. Have you again since then? Have you missed me at all? Needless to say that right after I walked you to your portkey and bid you goodbye so formally when what I really wanted to do was kiss your delicious lips, I couldn’t help but rush back to my room and give myself what you couldn’t. I was so overwhelmed by finally seeing and feeling your deliciously huge cock. I remembered I grossly ignored a question you posed in one of your letters, and so I will address it now._

_I can honestly say, darling, that I would love, LOVE, to have your cock in my mouth. I would – I will – lick every inch of it, swallow as much of it as I possibly can – because it is oh so very marvelously big and thick – and have you coming down my throat in no time as I fondle your bollocks and my lips move up and down your length. It looked so appetizing, I deeply regret not having sucked on it instead of stroking it, and taken your load in my mouth. And I can sincerely say that it is the first time I want to and look forward to doing such a thing. Your cock is amazing. It felt so good in my palm and I can only imagine how it would feel – will feel, hopefully – throbbing inside me, spreading my pussy open. Not to mention your wonderful lips, your soft, yet hungry kisses, your voice in my ear, saying my name… your tender hugs. I loved it all. I imagined your lips were exploring my whole body, making me quiver all over. And your hands… so large, so warm against my tits, against my pussy. I don’t think I will ever be able to make myself come hard again after experiencing you. I’d much rather have you touching me, rubbing me, fingering me. It must be so infinitely better. Not to mention your cock makes my dildo seem so disappointing. Though I do love your idea of filling all my holes with its help. And your tongue licking me from end to end… Oh fuck, I think I need to go finger myself right now, baby. I just feel so frustrated I couldn’t give you the good time I had in mind, and that I didn’t feel your long fingers at least inside my pussy, getting so wet and sticky. And my tub fantasy… oh, this huge tub going to waste here. Very sad._

_I can’t wait to be with you, and I sincerely hope I have had some effect on you and that your anticipation grew instead of diminishing._

_Kiss Merlin for me._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you can't wait for her to go home, but just bear with me a liiiittle while longer.
> 
> The good news is that I've written the final chapter of this, and I only have to type it (and the two before it). Soooo, I think this means I can maybe start posting (even) more regularly. I will certainly try. We have less than 10 chapters to go.


	14. Chapter 14

_7 November 2003_

_My sexy Hermione,_

_It is very weird being called sweet. I never was before. Do not let that spread around. We wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation._

_I greatly regret not having that quickie with you before I left. Of course my anticipation only grew after having your soft palm handle my prick so masterfully, and after feeling the smooth skin of your pussy and your magnificent tits in my hand. It kills me that I left without providing you with any pleasure – though I read you did a marvelous job for yourself. I am glad that even when not actively trying I had that effect on you. But truly, a woman like you cannot be tended to in haste. Trust me when I say I will make it up to you, or die trying. I hopefully will have you waking up my whole building for the whole weekend with your loud screams as you come harder than ever before when you return. I promise. And as for me ruining your ability to make yourself come hard, well, I hope I do. And I hope you never have to make yourself come again, that you will always come to me for that._

_Needless to say I have been spending most of my time thinking of you, and my cock frequently springs into life and I have to fist it back into complacency. Not even as a teenager have I wanked so often. But there is no helping it when I think of the smell of your curls and your skin, the taste of your sweet lips, the feel of your body pressed to mine, pinned under mine. The smell that light graze on your pussy left on my fingers, the same smell that is all over those knickers you sent me and that I still take out of my drawer every night to smell._

_I am quite pleased my cock has impressed and pleased you. And I will thoroughly enjoy placing it in your mouth and having you salivate around it. Just the thought of coming down your throat makes me hard. I have to say I was becoming a little jealous of your toy Severus. I hope my cock and I can fulfill your expectations. You will certainly fulfill mine. Exceed them. I haven’t even been inside you, but coming on your stomach, feeling the heat emanate from your pussy, your hand stroking me and playing with my bollocks, is already the best orgasm I have ever had._

_As to taking care of you, it was my pleasure. I look forward to doing it whenever you may need it. I am only glad I could be of assistance and that you appreciate it. My attention in such a way has not often been appreciated. So I am glad I was not a nuisance. Do take care for the next weeks and try not to get any more tropical diseases._

_I got home well aside from the fact I did not have you beside me and that I didn’t taste your pussy like I wanted to. Do not worry about your tub fantasy, doll, for even if I have to build a tub in my flat myself, I will fulfill it. And I most certainly do not mind getting your essence on my fingers, on my whole hand, on my face, on my thighs, on my chest, on my stomach… anywhere you’d like to rub that slick pussy of yours, I’m here for it. And the way I plan on making you come… honey, you’ll soak my sheets and mattress too._

_Merlin apparently enjoyed Hogwarts and Minerva’s company, but it’s nice to see he missed me as well. It is also nice to know you miss me. I miss you._

_You have nothing to apologize for. You were in your right to ask about my past, and I don’t mind telling you about it. But you do not need to worry. What tied me to the idea of Lily the most, I think, was the way I felt around her, before things got… unfriendly. I felt I could be myself, and that I was appreciated and accepted like that. It was easy talking to her. And I had never in my life until then, nor after, felt that. That is, until I got to know you better, Hermione. You make me feel that in tenfold, along with so many other things I cannot even describe, I have never felt or dreamed of feeling, I have never thought possible for me. So do not worry. I am completely and utterly ensnared by you, witch._

_I did walk around the castle there a bit, and had a few conversations with the potions master. Intelligent fellow. So is the Herbology teacher. If she indeed had interest in me beyond a professional knowledge, well, disappointment is a part of life. As I’ve said, I am completely bewitched, and have eyes for no other than Hermione Granger. A few students asked me to sign their history books, which was unusual. But they weren’t as annoying as I remember students being._

_I am working on the potions, yes – which is in fact why this letter took a bit longer than usual – and I am optimistic. No great progress to report yet. And I don’t want to over work you. Just focus on your classes and on making those fine notes for us. And I do want you to have spare time to play with your pussy and tell me all about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus._

            Hermione could not help but ask herself why he had not given any news on the development of the research after she specifically asked him to. And after taking so long without answering and admitting it was due to the research. So he surely must be making progress. Why would he not debate it with her? There was a sneaky, anxious feeling trying to get a hold of her heart that he had lost respect for her opinions, ideas and intelligence because of the type of correspondence they had been exchanging. She was trying very hard to keep such a feeling at bay.

 

_9 November 2003_

_Dearest Severus,_

_You best get used to being called sweet, because you are, and I will make sure you know it every day. And I will always, always appreciate you caring for me. It will never be a bother. I very much enjoy your attention, and you should not listen to or even remember whoever said or insinuated it was a nuisance. They are fucking fools._

_I wish you would share what you managed to do so far with the research. I assure you it will not constitute as overworking me. I enjoy these things, truly. I enjoy my work. And I enjoy talking about it, and about anything, with you. It would give me much needed distraction, since staying in the middle of the jungle is really starting to get old. I have more notes I thought of sending, but since you seem to be already very busy with what we have uncovered, I will leave these to discuss when I return._

_I have decided to stop engaging in the solo activities I have been enjoying while thinking of you. I want to be so completely and utterly in need of you that the mere touch of your hand on the most innocent part of my body would be enough to send me over the edge. I am saving myself for you, is what I’m saying. And for that to happen, I need distraction._

_So, since Professor Régia, who teaches the only class I have on Saturday – a private one – asked if we could reschedule, I took the weekend off and went to the capital of the state here, Manaus. I visited museums and fairs, with crafts and all sorts of foods, and even went to the Opera House, which hosts more than just operas. But luckily, I managed to catch a night with an opera instead of a play. That way, I wasn’t the only one not understanding a word. I was busy most of the time looking at the architecture anyway. It is stunning. It’s the same as when it was first open, in 1896. Got you a postcard._

_But my plan to distract myself from thinking of you and not touching myself went to shit, because I realized I have a bit of a fetish of shagging in public spaces. I started to think how wonderful it would be to close out one of the viewing boxes in the theater, just the two of us there. And when the lights were low, I could maybe undo your trousers very discretely and pull your cock out to stroke. Maybe I would drop something on the floor and have to get on my knees to search for it, and instead of finding it I would find your hard cock with my soft lips. Maybe you could return the favor and finger my pussy under my dress. You know I won’t be wearing any knickers because they always show in those evening dresses. Perhaps I could even… sit on your lap, and your cock could slip into me. And I would discretely ride you while every unsuspecting person in the room was focusing on the stage, absorbed by the opera and the beautiful singing._

_After that, I began to imagine every possible place we could shag, here, as I walked the streets, and at home. I only wonder if you are that kinky._

_When I got back to the hotel room in which I was staying for the night, I was a very good girl. Well, mildly good. I started to rub myself thinking of all that, of you, but I stopped myself before it got too far, and I did not come. With everything I will have pent up inside of me by the time I get there, I could probably flood your room._

_I really, really look forward to December._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

 

 

_14 November 2003_

_Dear Hermione,_

_You may call me whatever you bloody well want to, as long as you do call me. Anytime._

_As for the research, I will say I have made some good progress while tinkering with it, though of course it would go much faster with your help and opinions, but the details of that I will leave to when you get back. It would take a lot of bloody patience to write everything out, and why do that when I can chat about other, more interesting things here with you, things I will not be able to say while we are locked up in the lab trying to deliver these potions in the absurd timeframe the Ministry will give. I make notes as well, though they are not as tidy as yours, as you well know, and they will all be at your disposal once you are back. And I will be there to aid you in deciphering the absolute mess I make of them. Worry yourself not._

_That tour of the capital sounds very interesting. I wish I could have done that with you. I appreciate the postcards you sent, it is indeed a very beautiful place. Perhaps we can go on holiday there some time and you can show me around._

_And perhaps we can make that beautiful picture you painted come true, at least partially. I am torn between excitement and disappointment at your decision to save your smooth, sweet pussy untouched until we meet again. Excited because I can only imagine how your body will tremble deliciously under my touch after nearly a month of craving any touch at all. Only a whispered word into your ear will have your pussy soaking your knickers and craving for me. My fingers on your clit, in your slippery quim, will make you let out those sweet moans I do so long to hear slipping out of you for something other than my cooking. And my tongue on your clit, my lips sucking you without relent… oh, they will make you scream so bloody hard your throat will get sore. My cock thrusting inside you will make you come so hard so fast and so many times that your legs will give out under you as I take you on all fours on my bed. I look forward to making you come in every which way known to man, to make up for these long weeks your little clit won’t be throbbing under your fingers while you think of me._

_The disappointment is only due to the fact I won’t have any more descriptions of the naughty things you do to yourself to aid in the long showers I’ve become prone to taking. Because of course I cannot have the same willpower as you do. My dick getting hard at the mere thought of your smiling face will not let me. And I do have those pictures and knickers here in my drawer, calling me into temptation. But I guarantee none of it will interfere in my will to thoroughly ravish you when you arrive. I will try to reduce my molestation of myself though, in a nod to your efforts._

_As for your exhibitionist fantasies, I’m all up for it. I’m up of all of it. I will shag you in every alley we come across, finger you in restaurants, shag you in restrooms… whatever the bloody hell you want, I’m here for you. We can rent a car and I’ll shag you in that as well, or we can ride the tube late at night when it’s nearly empty and have some good, naughty times in that. Anything you say, I will do, doll. We can even ride the tube when it’s full and obliviate everyone for all I care._

_Now, I better stop running my filthy mouth. I do not wish to weaken your resolve on not rubbing yourself to ecstasy._

_Severus._

 

Hermione fanned herself, and her hand was tentatively sliding from her neck, down the middle of her breasts, down her stomach, to brush her mound. She stopped herself before it was too late. It would be hard, but she would resist these few weeks, not only to feel everything he described in that letter when he finally touched her, but also because she could not push away that feeling of inadequacy, that because she indulged in these delicious letters and in being sexy to hold his attention and fulfill her own needs, he now did not consider her the woman capable of having intelligent conversations with him as they used to have. It was stupid, she knew. He read her notes, respected her opinion so much that he came to retrieve the plants she spoke of to continue their work. But the thought did not stop sneaking in her mind. So perhaps dialing down the dirty talk and seeing if he still answered would make her regain that trust in herself, so she wouldn’t drive herself crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The postcards Severus got would look something like:  
> 
> 
> And this on the inside:  
> 
> 
> A few other pics here: https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/teatro-amazonas-manaus 
> 
>  OH look at me! I finally learned how to post pics!! YAY
> 
> Annnnnnd I just want to say... Next chapter, folks.


	15. Chapter 15

            The exchange of letters died down to once a week from then on. They were both busy. She, trying to learn as much as she possibly could in the little time she had left, taking extra classes with Professor Régia and Professor Ofal when they agreed to give them, and reading whatever books she could get her hands on in the library or in her little trips to town, with the help of his translation spell. Not to mention that the classes themselves were extra hard, since the school year was coming to an end in Brazil. There were various works, essays and exams she insisted on taking with the students, to be graded by the professors. It was a way of measuring if she had properly learned what she had come here to learn. Severus was, of course, at the Ministry’s beck and call, moving along nicely in the development of the potions and preparing things for them to work on the other ones, once Hermione came back with her notes and the seedlings.

            He did share some of his findings with her in the letters, though never in much detail. Her stupid insecurity about him not finding her intelligent enough to discuss such things with anymore began to die down as he continued to write to her and share, and she realized that indeed it would be very tiring to write out everything he had done, especially when getting home after a long day and just wishing to unwind. They exchanged filthy, enticing words too. He made a little game out of it, trying to get her to break her promise of not touching herself until they reunited, and he damned well nearly did get her to break. But in the end she held strong, waiting for him.

            The day for Hermione’s return arrived, and she could not have packed in more euphoria. She had loved her stay at Castelobruxo and absolutely loved everything she had learned, the people, the peace the jungle instilled… But she could not wait to see Severus. So she was completely packed at 6 a.m for the portkey that only left at 9 a.m. There was a part of her that couldn’t help but wonder if indeed Severus would still have interest. Her going back, being there every day, made it real. And that could scare him off. But then she would remember how he stayed by her side when she was sick and he didn’t really have to, the sweet things he said to her in their letters, especially of late, and she would be soothed. Maybe he was in it for good and not just for the sex. But even if all he wanted _was_ sex, at this point, she would most certainly give it to him. She _needed_ him now, more than she had ever had. She absolutely must know what it felt like to be with him, even if just for a day or a weekend. She had time to have breakfast and to watch the students leave for their summer vacation by a fairly large and seemingly comfortable boat that traveled down the river before saying good bye to the professors. And then she took her portkey.

            When she came through to the damp alley in London next to one of the Ministry entrances, other than the Ministry official in charge of portkeys that day, she saw Severus standing there, waiting for her, just as he had promised. He was wearing gloves, a scarf and a coat, as it was bloody freezing. She had forgotten just how cold it could actually be after spending two months in the absolute natural oven that was tropical weather, so she of course wasn’t dressed quite appropriately, nor could she be. She hadn’t taken any coats or gloves to Brazil. She was in a jumper and a pencil skirt and thick tights, much warmer than what she would wear in the Amazon rainforest, but felt the drastic change in temperature immediately nonetheless.

            Severus, so considerate, had anticipated that and held an extra coat and scarf, and placed them on her person immediately, pulling them on tight, before even properly saying hello. He pulled them on perhaps tighter than needed, to make up for the hug he wanted to give her and couldn’t bloody well in front of the other man that still stood there, to his dismay. She smiled giddily in thanks, still overwhelmed that he was there to welcome her and was being so considerate.

            They hurried into the Ministry, and once they had lost the other employee, Severus whispered near her ear as they walked. “You are expected to give a brief report to the Minister, and then you can go home. I’m expected to work the rest of the day, but I very much hope you’ll go to my flat later. I can cook us dinner. Then have you as dessert, if you are up for it,” he smirked. She nodded shyly.

            They made it to the Minister’s cabinet and she gave the short report of what was learned and could be done. When they were walking back down the empty hall, Hermione spoke up.

            “Would you mind if I waited here and then left with you?” She would just make herself crazy alone at home.

            “Of course not,” he smiled and took her hand, which dangled beside his, and lifted it to his lips. The tingling sensation from that kiss traveled up her arm and down to her core in an instant, tightening it and making her crave to apparate home with him right then.

            It was a little after lunch, which she had skipped since she had just had a very nourishing breakfast, on a Friday afternoon, and he still had almost four more hours of work to go. The corner of the lab which was to be their little rainforest hothouse was already set up, harboring the seedlings he had brought back with him, and she placed the ones that came with her now in there. The actual seeds they would plant were left there to be properly planted on Monday. They decided they should start going over her notes more thoroughly then, and sat together to that end. But they could not focus at all, and ended up just hungrily gazing at each other and smiling as Hermione ran her foot up and down his leg under his desk in his office.

            Severus was extra harsh with the interns, annoyed he had to be there suffering them when all he wanted to do was bury his cock in her for the rest of the afternoon, well into the evening. After about an hour – which seemed like five – of getting absolutely no work done and almost dismissing the interns so he could shag her on his desk, he mentally told the Ministry to bugger off and took Hermione up to the alley outside. He was in charge of the fucking lab, he would leave whenever he damned well pleased, and after all he had done for the lot of them… If they wanted to sack him, it would be utterly and completely their loss. Good bloody luck in replacing him.

            He pulled her close to him in the alley and covered her lips with his, finally. He had wanted to do that ever since she had arrived, those soft, pink lips calling to him. As he passionately kissed her, and she gave in completely to him, he apparated her to his flat, and with a loud pop, they were in his living room.

            A rather large, but docile black pup barked and jumped all around them as Severus continued to deeply kiss Hermione’s lips, plunder her mouth with his tongue, pulling off his coat and dropping it to the floor as she did the same with hers and her bag. The dog was still always a bit startled with apparition, and even more so with guests, and he very much liked receiving some attention after being alone all day.

            Severus pulled away from Hermione’s lips slowly, gazing into her chestnut eyes for a moment as she steadied herself, hands on his chest as his were around her waist. The dog still barked and jumped on them.

            “Merlin! Quiet!”

            The dog fell silent but still jumped on him, panting, tongue sticking out, waiting for his pat on the head, his hello. Severus did pet him. “Calm down, boy.”

            The dog, satisfied with his hello, turned to Hermione for an eager inspection.

            “This is Hermione,” Severus said.

            “Hi Merlin!” She patted his head once as he stood on his hind legs with his front paws on her stomach. It was all she had time to do. Severus still had an arm around her waist and pulled her to slowly suckle on her lips again, his tongue teasing her flesh to plead for entrance, which she granted right away. The dog commenced his barking again.

            “I don’t… think… we’ve… been properly introduced,” she said, smiling, in between deep kisses and pecks on her lips as he pushed her backwards.

            “He’ll have to meet you later. I need you _now_.”

            She got in a smile before he covered her lips with his again. As her hands climbed to the back of his neck, the tips of her fingers sinking into his hair, his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer as he lifted her jumper, then pulled it off her to reveal her black lace, see-through bra.

            “Bloody hell,” he wet his lips. “Don’t you travel prepared!” Merlin again barked, and Severus threw her jumper to him, without taking his eyes, glistening in desire, off of her. “There. Smell that, boy. The rest is _mine_ ,” he growled.

            Hermione smiled and bit her bottom lip as he grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted her to quickly carry her to his bedroom.

            He shut the door to the room before Merlin could get inside. He then let her feet touch the floor once again, still caressing her ass, kissing her lips, pulling down the zipper to her skirt and pushing it down to the floor. She wore short-like lace knickers that matched her bra and thigh high tights with lace trimmings. He stepped back to admire her. His trousers were already suffocating his hard cock. He growled.

            “Do you like it?” She asked, doing a little turn for him, teasing him. When she had her ass turned to him, she gently swayed it, looking over her shoulder, a cheeky smile on her lips.

            “Lovely. Such a shame I will probably rip it off you.” He growled again and threw her on his bed.

            As he climbed over her, she spread her legs to accommodate him in between, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it. He again claimed her lips, but then also lavished attention on her neck and behind her ear as she managed to free his cock slightly and make him more comfortable. She started unbuttoning his shirt, the knot in her core tightening, craving his cock inside her, craving friction on her clit. As if he had read her mind, two fingers pushed her knickers aside and gently caressed her labia, making her whimper in his ear as he kissed her neck. He then parted her and found her sensitive, swollen nub, and circled it once, twice, before taking his fingers to his lips and sucking on them, looking her straight in the eyes. She bit her lower lip as he smirked and took his moist fingers to her clit again. It made it easier to rub, slick, made all the slicker by the juices he found pooling at her entrance as he lowered his fingers to it.

            As he circled her once, twice, three times, slowly, her breathing grew quite heavy. Four, five, and she fisted his shirt, which she had no more focus to unbutton, and pulled his lips to hers, panting and whimpering incoherently. Her hips rolled up to meet his hand with desperation as she still fisted his collar. Six, seven and she came with a small whimper and her loud, heavy breathing and thudding heartbeat in her ears, almost ripping the shirt off his body as he gently nipped her chin. When she came to and opened her eyes, he looked down at her, smirking.

            “That was so cute, doll. But you _will_ give me more. We’re just getting started.”

            “I want to give you everything,” she panted with her eyes half closed and a goofy smile.

            He took it upon himself to pull off his shirt as she recovered. She managed to reach up and pull his trousers and boxers down and completely free his cock. She stroked it, and even though he knelt in between her legs, its tip almost touched her.

            “Oh fuck, Severus,” she moaned. “It’s bigger than I remember.” She continued to stroke it with a cheeky smile on her lips.

            Having cast a seam splitting spell on his trousers and boxers and now being completely nude, he hovered on top of her, the tip of his cock grazing her still exposed pussy, since her knickers were pulled aside.

            “Is it too much for you, doll?” He rumbled in her ear.

            “No. It’s just enough,” she said as she still stroked him, making him hiss.

            He kissed her neck, her cheek, then her lips again before biting on her chin gently and trailing off to her collarbone and down to her breasts. He circled his thumb on one lace covered nipple as he kissed her cleavage, making her breathing begin to spike again. She caressed his bare shoulders, tracing the thin lines that could be found there, remnants of the war, as he pulled down the cups of her bra and exposed her rosy peaks to his warm breath and saliva, his tongue rolling over them, switching between them, his teeth grazing them and making them hard, making that direct line between her tits and her core pull tight. She moaned and arched her back to push her breasts into his mouth. He swiftly reached his hand behind her as she did that and undid the clasps to her bra, easily pulling it off her and throwing it to the floor before sucking on her nipples again. She moaned a bit louder this time.

            His mouth traveled fast and was suddenly on her mound, grazing his teeth over the lace, making that knot of excitement in her stomach tighten and her moans become less and less contained. He licked the length of her slit slowly, and as his soft warm tongue touched the half of her that was exposed, she moaned very loudly. He smirked.

            “Oh Severus. Severusss.” She panted as he continued to lick her, the bit of exposed flesh along with the part covered by the thin lace. He licked only the slit, her mound, her labia, his tongue never parting her. She spread her legs wider.

            “Please stop teasing me,” she pleaded.

            “And what would you like me to do, doll? What is it you need?” He rumbled in that sexy tone that made her pussy soaking wet for him, especially since he spoke directly against it.

            “Eat me. Please,” she said through her heavy breathing. “Lick my little clit.”

            He pulled her knickers to the side and spread her slit open, placing his tongue on her clit, licking it up… then down, then up again before sucking on it. “Like this?”

            “Ffffuck, yes. Yess, just like that,” she panted.

            He slowly pulled her knickers down her legs, and she pulled her legs up to hurry the process. Smirking, he returned to the task at hand, pulling gently on her clit with it pressed between his lips, to then lick the length of her slit, tease her entrance with his tongue as his nose rubbed her nub, then suck her clit again. His teeth grazed her mound and inner thighs, his lips kissed them from time to time as his hooked fingers dipped into her and tickled the sweetest spot inside her. His fingers would also trace her slit as he licked her knot of nerves, and they slipped down to tease her puckered hole as well, making her buck her hips into his mouth as she whimpered and moaned. He held her hips in place with an arm over her lower belly as he lowered his tongue to tease her back entrance, circling it once, twice, before licking her slit up to the clit again. This succession of ministrations had her moaning so loudly, as she never had before. She grabbed at the pillows beneath her head, at the covers under her, at his hair. This was so much sweeter than what she imagined him doing as she played with herself.

            He sucked her, her clit and mound at once, all of her, without relent as his fingers flexed inside her. Her legs began to tremble and threaten to shut on his ears, so he held her open. His strong hand forcing her open and his tongue and lips relentlessly lavishing attention on her pussy as his other hand was partly inside her were too much to handle. Her pleasure exploded on his face, flowing out of her and onto his sheets. He continued licking and stroking her with his thumb as his hand held her open, drawing more out of her. She could not help but wail, a long, loud, drawn out moan each time a wave hit. The sound of her moaning made Merlin howl outside.

            “That’s more like it, babe,” he smirked as he wiped his lips and climbed up to hers, still allowing her to taste her tartness on him.

            “I don’t think I ever came that hard,” she panted.

            “That’s how I want you to come with me every time,” he rumbled in her ear. “I’ll work hard for it.”

            She smiled lazily, still not completely recovered from her mind blowing orgasm, but his large, thick cock rubbing against her slit as he kissed her neck and nipped her ear made her aroused again, ready for him.

            “Let me return the favor,” Hermione whispered in his ear and her hands traveled down his shoulders, his back, and over to his sides.

            “Perhaps later. Right now, my cock is throbbing to be inside that deliciously wet, squirting pussy of yours.”

            He guided his cock to her entrance and slipped in slowly, even though she was so slick he could push himself into her at once. She whimpered and hissed due to her lingering sensitivity from the orgasm, feeling every inch of him, her pussy stretching out so deliciously, like never before, to fit him. He grunted and groaned in pleasure of her slick, warm, tight center engulfing him. He filled out every inch of her, and it felt so fucking wonderful. He began to slip out and gently thrust himself back into her. She was so warm, so hot, burning hot. So soft and slick like silk. He fit in her perfectly. The sheath to his cock, that held it snuggly and so incredibly deliciously. His eyes were rolling back into his head as he entered her slowly yet again, and he let out a moan.

            “Oooh, bloody hell, you feel so fucking good, Hermione.”

            She smiled and squeezed his buttocks, pulling him deeper into her.

            “Fuck, doll. That warm tight cunt of yours will have me coming in record time.”

            The tip of his cock hit that spot inside of her that made her eyes roll back into her head. And his length managed to nudge her swollen clit every time he slipped into her, his pubic bone hitting it full force when he slid in to the hilt. Once again, her breathing was labored as her pleasure built.

            Again his tip hit that spot inside her, and she couldn’t help but moan and clench once around him. He bit his lower lip as he tried to keep focus. “Ffffuck,” he hissed.

            She loved having that effect on him, so again she clamped on his cock and smiled, her hands above her head trying to find the edge of the pillow or a headboard to hold onto.

            “Hhhm. Hermione,” he gasped. “I think I love you,” he heard himself say before he could control himself. He then bit his lip in regret, his heart racing in his chest in worry.

            Warmth spread in her chest and she pulled his lips to hers. They kissed passionately as he sped up his plundering of her, and she clenched around him again. He groaned into her mouth before they broke for air.

            “I think I love you too, Severus,” she panted.

            He managed to wedge his hand in between their quickening, sweaty bodies and press her clit with his thumb. It was enough to make her come again, along with his cock ramming into her sweet spot. Thank heavens for that, because he could not control himself anymore. He spilt inside her, over and over, grunting and kissing her lips.

            He rolled off of her to catch his breath and in a minute or two he finally pulled her to his chest. He had been worried about what he let out while he was blinded by desire. He was not sure if she wanted to be in that deep, this fast, especially with the likes of him, or if it was just a fuck buddy she needed. He was up for both or either with her, to be honest. He just did not want to make her uncomfortable, especially since he was her boss. Nor did he want to scare her off. But thank heavens she had said it back. He wanted this. He hadn’t, with anyone, for the longest time in his life. But this little witch found a way in while he was unsuspecting.

            He kissed her forehead and caressed her wild hair as she already dozed off, with a smile on her face. He smiled as well, as Merlin braked outside and scratched the door to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some trouble focusing on the editing today, but I hope that was worth the wait, at least partially since they are not done yet. They have a sextastic weekend ahead of them. XD I hope you all do too. At least fantastic. lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke. Her cheeks hurt because she had slept smiling. She did not sleep long, ‘cause she could still see a tiny bit of light fading in the sky outside. It had been a wonderful afternoon. She had never quite felt so good before. He was just as marvelous at sex as she had imagined he would be, even more. She just hoped _she_ had lived up to his expectations and all the dirty talk she had indulged in when writing those letters. She never had been so open about these things, so secure about herself to share them.

            As she lay there, contemplating such things and properly waking up, she finally took notice of the place. His room was large, probably the size of her tiny flat, and tidy. It was, surprisingly, done in mostly pastel tones. The only black she saw was the duvet she lay on and an armchair in the corner. She hadn’t really paid attention to the living room when they came in. There had been no time. She stretched slowly, feeling the weight of his hand still on her waist, coming from behind her. She didn’t want to wake him, but she wanted to get up and use the loo and maybe explore the place a bit.

            “Hungry?” His voice rumbled from behind her before she could act on any of that, and it made her jump a bit. “Still jumpy at the sound of my voice I see. Why is that? Did I not show you a good time?” He asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice behind her ear.

            She turned to face him and kissed his lips. “You showed me a wonderful time.” Her hands slipped from his neck to his chest. “I just thought you were asleep. You took me by surprise, that’s all.” She kissed his lips again.

            “So… are you, hungry?” He asked.

            “Famished,” she smiled, biting her lower lip.

            “Then I’ll go cook dinner. Sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

            “No. I want to help,” she replied as she caressed his chest, tracing the small whip-like marks there and the scant trail of gray hair.

            “Are you sure? You _will_ need your rest. I can guarantee you that.” He smirked.

            Her hands slipped down to his buttocks, already clad in a pair of sweatpants and squeezed, smiling. “Yes, I’m sure. Just let me freshen up. May I use your loo?”

            “You may do whatever you like, Hermione. Make yourself at home.” He kissed her forehead and then her lips and rose from the bed, leaving the room and the door partly open. She rolled off the bed and found the door to his bathroom.

            Hermione took the liberty of taking a shower, and when she got out, she realized she had nothing comfortable to slip into, the clothes she came in and her bag being somewhere on the living room floor, forgotten. So she put on his shirt, the one on the bedroom floor. He was so tall and his shoulders so wide, it worked as a dress for her. She smelled its collar and rejoiced in the musky scent of his cologne.

            Hermione walked out of his bedroom and down a little hall distractedly, and suddenly was met by Merlin, jumping all around her and running around himself in a circle before jumping on her again.

            “Hey, Merlin,” she said in that silly voice everyone reserves for dogs and babies. “How are you boy?”

            Merlin lay on his back and exposed his belly to be rubbed. She knelt on the floor to caress him and he kicked a leg in excitement as she did. She sniggered.

            Severus was in the open floor kitchen, cutting something up on the island, and observed from over the counter. “Where did you learn to be this friendly, Merlin?” He asked. “And they say dogs take after their owners…”

            “Well… he did see you being very friendly towards me a while ago.” Hermione smiled as she petted the dog.

            “Very true,” he smiled as well. “There is a jar with his treats in the cupboard over there,” he pointed with the knife he held, “should you wish to further earn his trust and good humor.”

            Hermione stood and walked to the indicated cupboard. “Here?” She pointed at the jar with paws on it.

            “Obviously.”

            She smacked his arm before taking the jar down.

            “You know, it’s very funny he should like you at first sight like this.”

            “Why? Am I so horrible that it takes time to like me?” She fed the dog a treat.

            “You are not at all horrible, doll. It’s just because I thought about giving him to you, when you said Crookshanks had died and nearly cried your eyes out in the lab.” Hermione was washing her hands in the sink behind him. “But I… didn’t know how to go about it. And then I became too attached to him.”

            Hermione kissed Severus’ shoulder blades as her hands slipped under his arms to caress his chest while he chopped tomatoes.

            “You wonderfully… sweet… man,” she said in between kisses, once again tracing the scars on his chest. It was oddly soothing. “Thank you.” He had scars on his back as well. She continued to caress him, her hands sliding down to his stomach.

            “Do you intend on doing that for very long, doll? I can’t focus. And focus is a good thing to have when holding a knife,” he smirked. “You’ll make me hard again.”

            She kissed his back again. “What are these from?” She asked a bit shyly.

            “You _know_ what they are from,” he said a bit stiffly.

            “… Punishment?”

            “Yes.”

            She kissed him again, her arms still around his waist, hands caressing his stomach. “I’m sorry.” She kissed again. “That you had to go through that.” Another kiss, in between his shoulder blades. “And I appreciate everything you did.” She grazed her teeth on his back and her nails on his stomach. He quivered.

            “Woman, are you trying to leave me more scars?” He asked playfully.

            “Maybe.” She bit him. “One with happy memories attached to it?” She bit him and then licked the spot.

            “Witch, stop distracting me. I thought you were hungry and were going to help me cook.”

            “All right. What should I do?”

            “Get a pot over there, please.”

            She reached up on her tiptoes to go through the appointed cupboard. He could see the lower part of her ass cheeks slightly sticking out from under his shirt. “Marvelous,” he said. “I think the pot is a bit higher.” She turned around to see him smirking and pulled down the shirt, placing a pot on the island.

            “Hey… I have a question.”

            “Yes?”

            “Have you… ever… taken me leftovers from…. cooking for… you know…. Someone else?” She darted her eyes to a corner of the kitchen, blushing. “For another woman?”

            He dropped what he was doing and pulled her by the hand to stand close to him, then by the waist the rest of the way when the corner of the island was no longer between them. He hungrily covered her lips with his, pressing her pelvis against him as he mauled her mouth. They broke apart and he nipped her lower lip, then pecked her lips once more. “I have never cooked to impress any woman. And I haven’t been on… _dates_ for about… a year now. And I’ve been one to have guests in my flat. You are the first one, the first person Merlin’s ever met here. Well, besides Minerva. That’s why he’s so… cheerfully annoying.” The dog still walked around them, rubbing himself on their legs every once in a while, wagging his tail incessantly and hitting their legs with it. “Okay?”

            “Okay,” she smiled and turned to place the pot on the stove.

            Hermione sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched as Severus cooked. He did not let her help anymore because he wanted to cook _for_ her. She tried to learn something, to cook even remotely as well as he did. She thought it was unnatural that she knew how to brew but not how to cook.

            They talked and laughed as they drank wine. She told him more about what she had learned and funny details about the trip and he told her about what had happened here, at home. Things that were overlooked in their letters. Once dinner was ready, they moved to the dining table in his large living room and sat down to eat, but not before he set Merlin’s bowl down in the kitchen.

            She took a bite and hummed and moaned as he was used to hearing.

            “I missed those sounds,” he smiled.

            “And I missed your cooking,” she took another bite.

            “Did you? Miss ‘the food here is so great, we eat like garbage in Britain.’”

            “I did,” she smiled. “Your cooking is the best I’ve ever tasted.” She slowly slid her foot up the inner side of his leg under the table, then down, smirking. He smirked as well.

            “What else did you miss?” He asked before he took another forkful to his mouth.

            “Seeing you every day,” she smiled. “Hearing your sweet voice. Your smile. How… comfortable you are when we go to the pub…”

            “I’m comfortable around you in general.”

            She smiled, warmth spreading in her heart. “And… I also missed watching the telly.”

            “Really?” He arched an eyebrow.

            “Yes. I spend most of my weekends in bed watching trash TV and some movies.”

            “Hmmm… and here I thought you had some time set aside to…” he lowered his voice to a sexy rumble, “finger your deliciously wet pussy thinking of me,” he smirked.

            She kicked his leg playfully under the table, blushing bright red. “Severus!”

            “Oh, so you can only talk dirty when not looking directly at me?”

            She sniggered and blushed more.

            “Well,” he continued as he finished chewing, “Lucky for you, my sweet, bashful doll, _I_ am here, _and_ I own a telly.”

            She looked at him, surprised. “You do? _There’s_ something I wouldn’t have imagined.”

            “I guess I’m full of surprises then,” he smirked.

            When they finished their meal, a wave of his wand made the dishes fly to the sink and wash themselves as he took his witch’s hand and escorted her to the sofa. Another wave of his wand revealed the large telly in a cabinet and he turned it on, handing her the remote so she could choose whatever channel she wanted. He sat in the middle of the sofa, Hermione to his right and Merlin to his left. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she lay on his bare chest, watching one of her favorite movies and caressing him, smiling. Merlin, with a few pats, was fast asleep beside them, and Severus could hold her with both arms and take in the scent of her hair.

            The movie had ended and they were almost half way into a chat show when Hermione’s lips found his and slowly, almost lazily, teased them, sucking his lips before parting them with her tongue and further claiming his. Her hand trailed its way down from his lean, yet muscular, chest to his stomach, to then cup his cock over his sweatpants.

            “What do you say to us going to bed?” She whispered as their lips parted.

            “I say it’s a wonderful idea,” he replied. “However…” he smirked, “I want you to tell me what you want to do. I don’t want to have to pass you a note every time I want to say something filthy,” he whispered in her ear then nipped it.

            She smiled cheekily. “It just dawned on me…” her hand traced the elastic band of his sweatpants, “that I haven’t…” and her hand dipped into his pants and stroked his cock, which was still flaccid “tasted your cock yet.” It began to stiffen in her hand as she smiled. “So perhaps… I could suck your cock until you come down my throat. Then I’ll make you hard again, so I can ride you oh so slowly and have you come buried deep inside my sweet pussy.” She fondled him all the while she said that, having his cock grow rock hard in her palm. “Do you like my sweet, warm, slippery pussy?” She bit her lip.

            He grunted. “I love your sweet, tight, warm little cunt.”

            “Then take me to your bed. My mouth is watering, hungry for your cock. I would suck you off right here, but I wouldn’t want to be interrupted,” she looked at the sleeping dog next to them. “Or to strip him of his innocence.”

            Severus stood, his cock already throbbing in her hand, and pulled her to the bedroom. After he gently closed the door, she hurriedly pushed him to the bed, forcing him to sit and pulling his sweatpants off in quick, swift motions. She then knelt between his legs, his cock at level with her face, and she gently held it, licking it slowly hilt to tip, zigzagging around his ridges, tracing them. He hissed. She smiled cheekily and licked back to the hilt, lowering her lips to his bollocks as her hand stroked his cock, and she gently sucked his bollocks into her mouth, making him hiss again.

            “Fuck, Hermione. Your lips are so fucking soft.”

            She sucked his bollocks to then lick his perineum. “Witch, you’re going to kill me,” he said, panting.

            She kissed his tip, parted her lips to suck it, rejoicing to hear his moans and grunts. She engulfed most of his cock with her mouth, a great feat considering his size. He moaned and caressed her hair, brushing a lock back from her cheek as she looked up into his eyes. Again she lowered her lips around him, down to her limit, and he hissed.

            “Fuck! I love…” But her lips were again lowering around him after having come up slowly and drooling on him, and he couldn’t finish the sentence.

            “Hermione… climb up here. I’m going to come soon if you don’t stop. And I want to fuck your delicious cunt.”

            Hermione smiled with her eyes, her mouth continuing to please him without relent. He tried to control himself but was soon coming down her throat with a loud grunt as he fisted the sheets below him.

Hermione released him, smiling cheekily and liking her lips, her fingers wiping the corners of it. She stood to straddle him on the bed, and though his cock was limp, he hungrily reached under the shirt she wore to pull off her knickers. But he couldn’t find any. He looked at her half puzzled for a second as she smiled cheekily and lowered herself onto him, so her warm, wet labia could kiss the length of his soft cock.

            “I think you’ll find…” She rolled her hips on his cock and he gripped her hips, “that I’m not the knicker wearing type of girl.”

            “Wonderful,” he smiled as she rocked on him, her hands supporting herself on his chest, him pulling on her hips to aid her. She did this while biting on her lips, moaning sweetly and switching in between rolling her head back with her eyes closed and looking him straight in the eyes. She got wet, so wet, and swollen as she rubbed herself on him, and he could not resist feeling her warm pussy and sweet juices on his cock. He was hard again in no time.

            She lifted herself and took his rock hard prick in her hand, guiding his tip to her folds. She lowered onto him, engulfing him slowly as he grabbed her hips, which began to slowly rock on him again as soon as he was completely inside her. Her pleasure was already building, ever since she was rubbing herself on his soft cock. It was such a delicious cock that even soft it could do things to her. It didn’t take much rocking to get her utterly desperate to come. She began to bounce on his cock, clamping it in the upstroke, wiggling on him on the down. He popped the shirt open and palmed her breast as she did.

            “Beautiful… rosy… tits,” he panted, teasing her nipple as her whole body quickened and she continued to bounce on him. She lowered her hands to either side of his head and bounced harder. His mouth covered a whole breast, sucking hard on it as she sought her orgasm, rolling his tongue on her nipple. His thumb lowered from rolling on her other nipple, tracing its way down her stomach, and managed to find her clit to tease it, flicking it only when she came down on his cock. Pretty soon she stopped bouncing altogether, bringing her hands back to his chest, only rocking on him, clenching on his cock and rubbing her swollen clit on his thumb constantly. Her fingertips began to sink into his chest, saliva accumulating in her mouth as she rubbed herself on him. Her jaw dropped, her head lolled back. He thrust up into her in a fast pace, grabbing one of her ass cheeks as his other hand played with her clit, aiding her rapidly mounting pleasure.

            “Oh Severus! Oh yes!” She moaned. “Fuck, I’m going to come, I’m going to come, I’m going to come so hard.”

            “Come for me Hermione, come on my throbbing cock.”

            “Come with me baby, come with me, hard in my pussy,” she panted as he pounded her and she rubbed herself on his cock and on his finger. She couldn’t form any more words and she just mumbled, moaned and hissed until her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, making her scream and sink her nails into his chest as her pussy wet his stomach with a bit of her essence and clenched furiously around him, milking him of his.

            “I _do_ love you,” she panted after her high had passed, as she dismounted him and fell to his side, her hand in between her legs, cupping her throbbing flesh.

            He turned over to her and claimed her lips tenderly. “I love you,” he said. “I know it.”

            She smiled and caressed his chest. That’s when she realized she had left scratches there, quite deep.

            “I’m sorry. I can heal those for you.”

            “No. Leave it. I can’t even feel them. All I feel is my happy wet cock and my happy thudding heart.”

            She smiled and sniggered into him. After a minute of silence, he asked.

            “So… not a fan of knickers, are you?”

            “No…” she smiled.

            “And have you… been to work wearing no knickers?”

            “Hmmm… maybe,” she said slyly.

            “I’ll never get work done ever again, just imagining if that sweet ass of yours is clad in lace, cotton or if simply your skirt or trousers work as a barrier in between me and paradise. If I reach out and rub you will the wool touch your pink folds and make you wet it?”

            “Stop. You’re making me horny again.”

            “I’m going to need a few minutes.” He smirked.

            “If you don’t stop talking dirty to me, I’m going to have to start without you, then.”

            He stopped, talking that is, and they both fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms. It was the middle of the night when Severus woke with Merlin’s whimpers. He had forgotten to take him on his walk and quickly pulled on his sweatpants and a coat, casting a warming charm to make it more bearable, and apparated the dog to a park nearby, being careful to not wake Hermione.

            Merlin did not take long. It was cold and way past midnight. No one was in the park for the dog to harass, so he did his business, which Severus froze and then blasted apart with his wand, and they were back in twenty minutes. Hermione was still asleep, and he crawled back into bed beside her. He tried to sleep, but he was wide awake now.

            He nuzzled her neck and touched her waist. She still wore his shirt. He slowly pulled it up as he kissed her neck and nipped her ear, and she stirred a bit but did not wake. His fingers parted her slit and rubbed her once, twice, before he took them to his lips and sucked on them. He then continued to rub her clit, now with ease because his wet fingers made it slick. He slipped them down to her entrance and with them flexed, caressed that sweet spongy spot inside her. She woke, her breathing already hitched and reached behind his head to tug on his hair when she understood what was happening.

            “You are insatiable, Severus,” she panted as he flicked the hood of her clit and rubbed her exact button that made her wild.

            “You didn’t really think after two months of exchanging the filthiest, naughtiest letters with you, and after being consumed by your sensational cunt, that I would be so easily satisfied, did you?”

            He pushed her lower half into the bed as the arm he lay on wedged its way in between the mattress and her neck. He hooked it over her, holding her torso close to his, cupping a breast, as his other hand pushed her ass cheeks apart so his hard cock could slip into her heat. She moaned and gripped the arm that was across her throat.

            He thrust into her at a marvelously enticing pace. His hand went from spreading her cheeks open to holding her legs open. She helped by hooking the top foot on his leg, so he could have access to her clit, to rub it in rhythm with his hips bumping into her.

            That rhythm escalated as he rubbed his whole palm on her clit and mound, from side to side, making her orgasm mount quickly, so quickly.

            She tugged on his arm with one hand, the other holding the forearm to the hand the rubbed her so deliciously, and moaned his name. “Severusss.”

            “Do you want to come, doll?” He asked in her ear then kissed her neck.

            “Uh, so much,” she whimpered.

            He put pressure on her clit and it was enough to make her come, contorting against his chest, pulling his head into nuzzle her neck, whimpering. He bit her neck as he came with her.

            She turned to face him and kissed his lips. “Are you satisfied now?” She smiled.

            “For the time being,” he smirked as he tucked her head under his chin and they drifted back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks. I know I promised to post more often now that this is done, but I've been going through this phase... Everything I've been editing, I think isn't good enough to post. Funny thing is I remember being excited about it all while writing it... but now... not so much. I haven't even been writing, and I used to write every other day. I hope it's just some weird-ass PMS thing this month. Hahaha.
> 
> I give you one more chapter which I loved when I wrote but hated now while I reviewed it. Well, didn't HATE it too much at the beginning, 'cause some Phil Collins (One More Night) came on the radio as I read and I liked it as a soundtrack. lol. Hope you guys think it's good as I did when I wrote it.

            Hermione was not yet completely awake. She wanted to sleep a bit more, but arousal rolled around in her lower belly. She needed Severus. With her eyes still closed and her mind still lazy, she reached her hand to his side of the bed. It was empty. Confusion filled her head, still lazily working. Suddenly her mind gained more focus, and she understood what caused her mounting desire.

            She opened her eyes and looked down. The covers were half pulled off her, and she could see the top of a gray head of hair peeking out from under them, in between her thighs. She smiled through her rapidly mounting breathing and felt his marvelous tongue on her clit, circling it just before his lips sucked it into them, making her moan loudly. He looked up, his lips never quitting their delicious task, and saw she was finally wide awake, looking down at him as she bit her lips. She could see the smirk in his eyes as he continued to lap at her clit, making her whole body quiver.

            She pushed the covers further back and caressed his head, letting her hand fall from his hair to his cheek. He grazed his teeth on her mound and she quivered again. He licked the length of her slit, giving her swollen and slick entrance some attention as his nose took up the rubbing of her nub.

            “Your nose… I knew it was fucking amazing,” she panted as she gently rocked her hips against his face.

            She hadn’t realized how close to coming she was, since she had been asleep for a portion on his performance, but one more lick and gentle tug on her clit and her body was tensing up under him, one hand buried in his hair as the other gripped the pillowcase under her head.

            “Severus… oh yes, Severus…” She panted as she came.

            As she rode out her wave, he planted a kiss on her inner thigh, then his lips moved up to the flesh between her mound and navel, making her body quicken. His thumb grazed her nub and another wave of pleasure hit her. His lips traveled up her stomach as the buttons on her shirt magically popped open and he finally sucked on a hard nipple, making all her hairs stand on end again.

            “Good morning, doll,” he smirked and sucked on the other breast, releasing it with a loud pop.

            “Yes it bloody is,” she panted with a smile and caressed his hair, pulling him up so her lips could meet his. He covered her lips with his, allowing her to taste her essence as he slipped his hard cock inside her. She still had something to give, and his movement drew it out of her. She moaned into his mouth and clung to his shoulder blades as her pussy clenched a few times around him.

            When she broke away from his lips, he smirked as he began to move slowly against her tender, swollen core.

            “How many times do you want to come this fine Saturday?” He rumbled as he moved slowly inside her.

            “I remember a promise of making me pass out,” she answered with a cheeky smile.

            Hermione continued to look into his eyes, at his whole face, lovingly as her fingers gently traced his lips, his cheeks, his jawline, all his features. He continued rocking his hips slowly into her and embedded his hands in her wild mane. But he began to feel self-conscious with her loving stare and smile, and her tracing hands, now on the back of his neck.

            “What is it?” He asked as he lifted her knee to his waist and caressed her leg with light fingers. She moaned softly as her pleasure began to mount again.

            “Hmmm… you’re so handsome,” she smiled.

            “You must still be hazy from your orgasm.”

            “Maybe I am. But it doesn’t make what I am saying any less true.” She traced her fingers on his lips again, full from sucking her lips, all of her lips. “You’re very handsome.” He hit that sweet spot inside her with the tip of his cock and her eyes rolled back inside her head as she moaned. “And so fucking hot!”

            He smirked as he claimed her lips.

            She was not expecting to come again. She just wanted him to come as she had, all while she enjoyed the sweetness of his lips, and his cock stretching her out and filling her up so completely. But he began to move more rapidly but not hard, still in a wonderful pace, his cock stroking that sweet spot inside her, his pubic bone pressing on her clit.

            “Severus. Severusss. I’m going to come again,” she said in hushed tones through her labored breathing.

            “That is the goal, love,” he smiled.

            “Fuck. You feel so good,” she said as she squeezed his buttocks and he grazed his nails on her thigh, lifting her knee higher against the side of his chest, making her more open and exposed to his movements.

            “Come with me, love,” he whispered in her ear as he plunged into her, “come ´with me.” And she did, just in time, because he probably couldn’t hold off any longer. They both moaned into each other’s ears as they came, and he collapsed on top of her and stayed there a while, her fingers running up and down his back as she kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear.

            Merlin scratched the door and whimpered outside, and Severus chuckled. “I guess it’s time for breakfast. What would you like?”

            “Whatever you’re having,” Hermione smiled and caressed his cheeks.

            “I had your sweet pussy,” he rumbled and kissed her lips. She sniggered and blushed.

            Severus made her breakfast. After they ate, they got dressed and took Merlin for a long walk. Severus walked with his arm around her, shielding her from the cold even though they were heavily dressed, and his other hand held Merlin’s leash. They walked to the park, and as Merlin ran around and played with a few other dogs that were there, Severus and Hermione cuddled on a bench and talked. Merlin did his business and begrudgingly, Severus picked it up and threw it in the rubbish bin. He hated when muggles were around and he couldn’t just vanish the blasted thing with his wand.

            They went back to Severus’ flat at about lunchtime, and they had leftovers from the previous night. She then started to say she should go back to her little flat.

            “Why?”

            “Because I haven’t been there in two months. I should see if it hasn’t caught fire, if I haven’t been robbed or evicted… And I should stop bothering you.” Merlin barked. “And Merlin. I’m sure he’s very jealous of having to share you,” she smiled.

            “He is not. He likes you.” The dog barked as if confirming this statement as Severus cleared the table and Hermione stood to help. “He was barking in protest of you leaving before.”

            “Still, I have to check on my flat. And unpack.”

            “I’ll tell you what, I’ll take you over. Later. Before we go out on a proper date.”

            “Oh? Are we to go on a proper date? I do not recall being asked.” She smiled as she set the dishes in the sink.

            He hugged her from behind and rumbled in her ear “Miss Hermione Jean Granger, would you like to go out to dinner with me? At a proper restaurant and not a pub?”

            She smiled as he nuzzled her neck. “Yes, I believe I would.”

            They spent the afternoon lazily on the sofa watching the telly and patting Merlin, keeping each other warm even though the fire was going, caressing and fondling each other. Late afternoon was time for another walk with Merlin, a very short one, and Severus got ready for the date. She took a shower and did her hair and make-up, but needed to go to her studio flat for proper winter clothes. She had been wearing Severus’ coat since the previous afternoon, with relatively light clothes underneath, since that was all that was in her bag.

            She apparated ahead of him, to take down her wards so he could apparate straight into her flat. He did, minutes later, and found her unpacking. She had brought back most of her clothes already laundered, so with a wave of her wand, they floated from her bag to the wardrobe. A few went into the hamper in the bathroom.

            It was a small flat, just a bedroom slash living room, a small kitchen and a loo. She managed to fit a queen size bed in there with an armchair and her bookshelves, but books were still stacked on the floor as well.

            “Sorry about the mess.” She walked to her wardrobe and looked for an outfit, so they could leave.

            He walked to her bed and sat on it, leaning back. “So… which one of these pillows did you ride thinking of me?” He smirked. There were four pillows on the bed.

            “Severus!” She chided.

            He smelled a pillow and then threw it aside. He smelled the second one. “This one. I’m sure,” he smirked.

            She blushed red and climbed over her bag to the bed to yank the pillow away from him. He held it out of reach.

            “Don’t be an ass, Severus.” She was straddling him, trying to reach the pillow he held over the floor, next to her bookshelf.

            “I have never had such a young… sexy…” he looked her up and down and licked his lips, “bright witch fantasize about me before.” He placed the pillow back on the bed and caressed her curves as she still sat mounted on his lap. “Not even when I was your age did witches your age fantasize about me. Let me enjoy it,” he smirked.

            “What are you talking about, babe? Millions of witches fantasize about you every day.”

            “Perhaps. But they fantasize about ‘romantic war hero’ Severus Snape. You know plain, old, grumpy Severus and fantasized about me anyway.”

            She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Their kissing became deep, their hands gliding all over each other’s bodies. In no time, their breaths were heavy and they needed more. So much more.

            “Tell me how you imagined me touching you when you played with yourself here,” he said in a low tone.

            “Severus… every way imaginable,” she panted.

            “Tell me. The one you wrote me about.”

            “You…” she swallowed hard, she was salivating as he kissed her collarbone, “you were leaning me… over the pool table…. And fingering me.”

            He rolled her to mount the pillow he had set aside and hovered behind her, kissing her neck. His wand traced her clothes, from her neck to her thigh, and they peeled off her and floated to the armchair next to the bed. He took his clothes off with a spell as well. She was already so aroused with his gentle kisses on her neck and his velvety voice in her ear, she gently rolled her hips on the pillow she mounted. His hand found her slit and parted it wider, drawing out her clit to rub. His fingers slipped down to her core, almost dripping wet, and spread her essence up to her clit, making it nice and slick for him to circle.

            “Like this, doll?” He whispered.

            “Mmhmm,” she managed to let out as she rocked on his fingers, reaching behind her to sink her fingers in his hair. He nipped her ear and his fingers slipped inside her, thrusting once, twice, as she rode them and whimpered. His other hand palmed one of her breasts.

            “Did I play with you gorgeous tits?” He rumbled.

            “Yes,” she panted. “You said… wonderfully naughty things.”

            “Like… Your wet slick pussy rocking on my hand is making my prick rock hard, baby. Hmm?” He rumbled.

            “Yes,” she moaned as she rocked on his hand, his fingers flexed inside her, her clit bumping into his palm, her fingers in his hair as he nipped her ear and kissed her neck.

            “Your pussy is so deliciously juicy. Hear how wet it is.” He moved his fingers and there was slushing sound as she whimpered. “Is it all for me? Is your pussy dripping for me, Hermione?”

            “Yes, yes,” she panted.

            “I want to lick my fingers clean, taste your delicious pussy on my hand.”

            “Do it,” she whimpered and covered his hand that played with her tits with hers.

            He took his hand away from her core and took it to his lips, licking on his fingers and his palm lavishly. He then traced her lips with his fingers and she sucked them into her mouth. He hissed, and took his fingers down to her clit once more, and circled.

            “What else did I do, love?”

            “You took me over the pool table. However you bloody well pleased.”

            “And did you like it?” He said as he now led the tip of his cock to trace her folds, her slit.

            “I fucking loved it,” she panted.

            He pushed his cock inside her, a hand still supporting her, palming her tit. She moaned, and his other hand returned to her nub. He thrust into her, his fingers circling it, causing her to lose her ability of forming even a whimper or a moan. She just salivated.

            “Do you like my cock inside you, Hermione?”

            “Yes. Yes. So much.”

            He began to thrust harder and circle his fingers on her clit faster.

            “Does my cock feel better than the toy you named after me?”

            “So much better. Infinitely better,” she panted. “There’s no fucking comparison.” She rocked her hips on his cock, against his fingers, against the pillow in between her legs, faster and faster. He thrust in the rhythm she set.

            “Do you want to come for me?” He grunted.

            “Yes baby,” she whimpered.

            “Are you going to come hard for me, Hermione?”

            “Yes. So hard. So hard.”

            “Then come for me. Squirt all over my cock, on my hand. I want to milk your delicious pussy dry, doll.” He pressed his lips to her ear and his fingers to her clit, which throbbed against his touch. “Come.”

            Her body obliged and she came hard, wetting his hand, his cock, her pillow. Each time he tapped her clit she gave him more, her cunt clamping his cock and making him lose control as well.

            When they were still catching their breaths, she still rocked slowly on the pillow as he held her body against him by the waist and nuzzled her neck.

            “You really like this pillow,” he chuckled.

            “I really like your cock and clever, clever fingers. I need another shower before we leave for dinner.”

            “Then let’s go. I can wash you thoroughly,” he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on many comments I have gotten on the previous chapters, I would advise you all to read this in private, alone (or with someone who can readily aid you by your side), with a fan or air conditioning on, maybe a tall drink of something cold... And maybe a tissue for some feels in between.

            Their shower together was very time-consuming. Though they did not actually shag, there was a lot of playfulness while they showered. Hands slipping to where they shouldn’t. Long, passionate kisses. Hermione’s hair and make up became a mess, and he happily shampooed and massaged her scalp all over again. She rejoiced at the relaxing, yet exciting feeling of his strong hands rubbing her head, the sweetness of it all.

            A quick spell dried her hair and another fixed it up in a fancy hairdo once they were out of the loo. Make-up was already at the tip of her wand as well. If they didn’t hurry, they would lose their reservation. Before they left her studio flat, he took the pillow they had had their fun on and shrunk it to fit in his pocket, where he placed it.

            “What are you doing?” She asked, a bit alarmed.

            “This is _my_ pillow now,” he smirked. “So I can sleep every night drowning in your scent.”

            She blushed and swatted his arm, smiling, as he wrapped his arm around her to apparate them to the restaurant.

            Dinner was lovely. They talked like they hadn’t since she was sick in bed in Brazil a month ago, about every and anything. She was now slowly learning new things about him, things he did not talk about before because of course he would not share intimate details with just anyone, even if he did consider her a friend. These were things about how horrible his childhood had been, and one thing or another about the war also slipped, though he liked to keep that part very tightly concealed in the back of his mind, even from himself. He learned new things about her too, even though she had never really held back much. She tried hard and thank Circe succeeded in not becoming a mess as she spoke of her childhood and remembered good times with her parents. He smiled lovingly, looking into her eyes as he sat across from her and caressed her hand over the table while she shared. Her heart beat faster for him. She had never been so desperately in love.

            When it was time for dessert, they each ordered a different one. He knew this restaurant had the best desserts and smirked in anticipation of hearing her cute, sweet noises, since he also knew she had a bit of a sweet tooth. She ordered a chocolate lava cake with gelato, and he ordered a lemon cake. When the orders arrived, he did not touch his and just sat across from her, his chin resting on his fist, as he watched her eat. She took one bite and hummed sweetly.

            “This is sooo good.”

            He smirked lovingly.

            “You have to try this, Severus!” She said, but took another bite herself.

            He moved his chair to be next to hers and took the fork she offered to cut a sliver of the cake.

            “It is indeed very good,” he smiled. He then pulled his plate to their side of the table and tasted a bit of his cake before cutting her a generous piece and feeding it to her. Again she moaned softly, making him smirk. He then pecked her lips softly.

            They shared the cakes, feeding one another and kissing each other’s lips in between forkfuls. It was romantic, and sweet. She would have never expected he could be like this, this level of fluff from Severus Snape, but she was so glad he had it in him. And that she got to see it and enjoy it. Her heart just kept racing for him all night, and that along with his hungry eyes on her now, and the caresses they had not quite finished in the shower earlier, only made her ache to get home and have him inside her. Good thing this was a muggle restaurant and they didn’t stand out from the other patrons too much. Or else they would be all over the papers tomorrow.

            Once they were done with dessert, she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed before caressing it up to very dangerously close to his cock.

            “Should we go?” She whispered close to his ear.

            “Should we?” He replied in hers, “or should we… stay around here?” He suggested with a raised eyebrow.

            “Oh no, it’s best we go. I don’t intend on being done with you so quickly.”

            He smirked and asked for the bill.

            They left the restaurant and he walked her to an alley close by, the one they had apparated in. She though, naturally, that they were there to disapparate to his place. But Severus had other plans. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, hungrily, and pushed her back against the wall. It was a dark alley, and it was cold out, so even if someone did walk by, they wouldn’t care to linger too long.

            “Severus,” she gasped when they broke for air, thoroughly aroused by just his kiss, “what are you doing?”

            He kissed her neck, or what showed of it over the collar of her coat and dress, and nipped her ear. “I thought you were a kinky, naughty girl,” he smirked.

            She wore a light-gray, tweed, long-sleeved dress which buttoned down the front and opaque tights to protect her legs from the cold. His hand ran up the side of her thigh as he returned to ravishing her lips, pushing up her dress, his other hand cradling her head, protecting it from the brick wall behind her.

            He slipped his busy hand in between her legs and rubbed over her tights. She wore no knickers, so the friction was all the sweeter, and it made her breathing hitch as it grew labored. She moaned against his lips and he let her catch her breath.

            “What if… what if someone sees us?” She asked as he rubbed her, but despite her worried tone, she spread her legs wider so he could touch her more deeply, rub her clit more directly.

            “Then they will catch quite a show, doll, ‘cause you come so fucking beautifully.”

            “Severus,” she half chided, half moaned.

            “Tell me that possibility doesn’t make your pussy wetter,” he rumbled in her ear, his fingers rubbing her undergarment against her already very swollen clit.

            She bit her lip and whimpered. “Fuck. Yes, it does.”

            His hand pulled away from her core but he instantly pushed his thigh up in between her legs. He was so tall he pushed her further up the wall a bit, and she effectively mounted his leg. She started to roll her hips gently on his wool covered thigh, and he smirked.

            “Do you like that, you filthy witch?”

            She just nodded as his lips covered hers again. Just the feeling of his lips slowly sucking hers, his tongue dipping into her mouth and assaulting it, then slowly massaging her tongue, dancing with it, was enough to drive her to ecstasy. And then he would nip her lower lip, peck it as they regained a bit of air, before he went back in and did it all over again. The fact that his hands tenderly held her cheeks and his long fingers slid into her hair only made it better. And then there was his leg, pressing up against her core every once in a while. Before she knew it, her breathing was all she could hear in her ears, and her orgasm was within reach.

            She started to ride his leg with more speed, whimpering against his lips, into his mouth. She hooked the leg closest to the one in between hers on his hips, and one of his hands came down to hold it. He gave her some time to breathe as his lips worked on her neck and her hips rocked harder on his leg. She could now feel his cock hard in between them as well, which only made her core clamp tight around itself. The hand that held her leg slid up to her ass and pulled it, squeezing it, towards him, helping her speed as she rode his leg, helping her clit slide to his hip bone then back down again. His tongue assaulted her mouth again and as it rolled over hers, his hand pulling her core up his thigh, she came, moaning into his mouth and clinging onto his shoulders. He nipped her lower lip as their lips parted, and smirked, still holding her, as her limp body came down from her high.

            “Oh Severus…. Sweet Circe, that was amazing.”

            He wrapped his arms around her and apparated her to his place. When they got there, she attacked him again, claiming his lips.

            “You are such a wonderful kisser, Severus! I fucking love your lips.” She started to maul him and to push his coat off, but he didn’t allow her to.

            “Wait a minute, hasty witch.”

            “Why?” She cupped his cock and felt it was indeed still hard. Very hard. She smiled mischievously.

            “I need to take Merlin out on a walk.”

            Hermione groaned as Severus walked away from her to get the dog’s leash.

            “Really? Do you really need to go, Merlin?” The dog barked. “Can’t you hold it in a bit?” He barked again. Hermione sighed heavily, whining.

            Severus hooked the leash to Merlin’s collar and he jumped up and down in excitement. “Easy, boy.” He stretched out his hand to Hermione. “Come with me?” She smiled and took his hand. They disapparated.

            He apparated them into a fenced park, high shrubbery all around it. It was empty. It was late. It was probably closed. He unleashed Merlin, who ran off, and then touched his wand to a bench nearby, warming it so they could sit.

            They did, and his hand went to her cheek, four fingers behind her neck pulling her lips to him. Again he began to kiss her enticingly. His hand slid down to her shoulder, to her breast, down her waist and up her thigh to rest in between her legs as her hands were on his neck, in his hair.

            “Severus…” she said warningly, but smiling.

            “I forgot my gloves. I need to keep my hands warm,” he smirked.

            They continued snogging and his index finger traced the seam of her tights, right along her slit. A silent spell parted the seam, and he could dip his fingers – warmed by another spell – into her cleft. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers circled her clit and his tongue circled hers.

            “Oh fuck. Severus!” She gasped, spreading her legs.

            “Not yet, doll.” He smirked and sucked on her lips again. “Your pussy is so warm and wet. Let’s see if I can get it to burn hot.” He said as he rubbed her slowly, looking into her eyes.

            “Uhhh… I… guarantee you can,” she whimpered.

            Her hands slid down to undo his trousers as they looked at each other, smiling, their lips meeting every once in a while, his fingers circling her clit, teasing her entrance, sliding into her. She stuck her hand in his trousers to caress his cock, concealed by the warmth of the wool, and he grunted.

            His fingers began to move faster, flicking the hood of her clit up and down, rubbing her nub vigorously, causing her legs to shake and her hips to buck against his hand in rhythm, involuntarily. All of a sudden, Merlin was in front of them, barking.

            “Oh, look who’s done,” Severus said, pulling away from her lips and her core.

            “But I’m nooot!” Hermione whined.

            “I’ll tend to you when we get home, doll,” he smirked, taking her hand away from his cock and standing. “I promise you will have my undivided attention.” He offered his hand and pulled her up.

            Once they were inside his apartment, coats and leash off, Hermione pulled Severus by the hand into his bedroom, wearing a coy smile. He followed, closing the door behind him, leaving Merlin outside.

            Hermione pulled down her hair and shook her head, still pulling him behind her towards the bed, and he pulled her to him, her back against his chest, his raging erection tickling her back. He pulled her hair aside and nuzzled her neck before kissing it, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. He nipped her ear as his hand began to slide down, pulling her dress up slowly until the hem was in his grip. Her hands reached around to caress his hair, her fingers sinking into it higher on his head, where it was full.

            He pulled her dress up and she stretched her arms up so he could get it over her head. As it toppled to the floor, he quickly unhooked her bra and his hands palmed her breasts, massaging both of them, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and index fingers.  He pushed her closer to the bed, nibbling on her earlobe.

            “Get on the bed with that sexy ass of yours up for me,” he rumbled.

            She whimpered, biting her lips, and complied, getting on all fours on the bed, slowly wiggling her ass, pushing it back towards him, looking over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

            He caressed it, and then smacked it once before caressing it again. His fingers traced her slit, front to back, and back down to the front again, stopping at the seam of the tights where he had opened them and roughly and unexpectedly pulling it to completely rip apart. She gasped, and he pulled the tights down, leading them down to her thighs, to rest on them as if they were thigh-high stockings, giving him full access to her quim. He waved his wand to rid him of all his clothes before reaching down to spread her open and play with her clit.

            “Oh yes, baby,” she whimpered and rolled her hips slowly.

            He slipped two fingers into her folds and hooked them so they would scratch her front inner wall. In, and out, and in again. Her legs buckled a bit as she moaned her encouragement for him to continue. With his free hand, he teased her puckered entrance, murmuring a cleansing spell. He then took his fingers from inside her, slick with her juices, and gently introduced one into her bum, then the other.

            “Oh, Severus… fuuck.” He twirled his fingers inside her. “Hmmm, that feels so fucking good.”

            He pulled his fingers away and guided the tip of his cock to brush on her clit, parting her slit more. He did it a couple of times, smirking at her moans, until she started to rock her hips to get more friction on the length and tip of his cock. He then slipped his tip to press against her soaking wet entrance, and pushed inside, stretching her and filling her so completely, her groan caught in her throat.

            His pace was slow, enticing, his bollocks gently knocking against her clit, pressing her to insanity. His thumb would circle her bumhole, tease it, gently dip into it. She moaned and whimpered and slid down to rest her head on the pillows, widening her stance. That made his bollocks hit her clit more fully, but still too slowly, and she took her hand to her mound to circle her little knot of nerves.

            Severus pressed her completely down into the mattress, pinning her body with his as he began to thrust into her more vigorously, his hands now gripping her waist instead of her hips. She turned her head to search for his lips, and she found them, his hungry kiss through his labored breathing making her even more aroused.

            He pulled her back up to be on all fours, his cock now pounding fast and deliciously hard into her. She gripped the headboard as his arms wrapped around her, under her bouncing tits and he leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder, then graze his teeth on it, then actually bite her as he groaned and hungrily plundered her. He pulled himself up again and gripped her hips and pulled on her hair, riding her hard, and she was amazed to find out that she actually enjoyed having her hair pulled and being fucked hard, rough.

            “Yes, Severus! Yes, fuck yes,” she whimpered, him pubic bone hitting her ass over and over again, “fuck yes. Pound that pussy,” she moaned loudly, “tear that pussy apart!” she screamed. Merlin began to bark outside the door.

            Severus pulled her by the hair to an upright position, to lean against his chest, and continued to plunder her vigorously. But now, his heavy breathing was in her ear and his fingers on her clit, and it all became so much better as she grabbed his forearms to steady herself.

            She could not decide whether she should buck back onto his cock or thrust forward onto his hand. But he did it all, pulling her down full force on his cock as he thrust into her fast and hard, and quickly rubbing his middle finger on her clit up and down, then two fingers, then using four fingers to rub it all, her clit, her mound, vigorously, furiously, from side to side, also tapping her every once in a while.

            She was moaning so loud. She couldn’t help it. She felt like she was going to burst. She almost forgot to breathe. Sweet Circe, this man! What a fucking wonderful man! Her body squirmed against his, her hands gripping on his arms which pinned her to him, searching for relent that he thankfully did not give, until she finally came, so fantastically hard.

            “Oooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Seeeeveruussss!” She screamed until her throat gave out on her. She soaked his hand, his cock, both their legs and his sheets, and she could feel him bucking against her, coming hard with a groan in her ear as her furiously clamping pussy milked him dry. She turned her head to kiss him, and as her senses came back into focus, she could hear Merlin barking and howling non-stop, scratching the door.

            They collapsed onto the bed, sweaty, breathless, and he peppered kisses on her neck, cheek and lips from behind.

            “I hope you have sound wards up,” she said, her throat scratchy, realizing how loud she had been.

            “Not anymore,” he said, chuckling.

            “What do you mean?!”

            “I took them down a while ago. I have this cunt of a neighbor who made some snarky remark when she saw me going down the stairs with Merlin, about putting him through surgery on his vocal chords if he was too loud. So I lifted it out of spite.” Merlin still barked outside as Hermione groaned and covered her face in embarrassment. “Imagine how happy she must be right now.” He snorted.

            “Not as happy as I am,” Hermione smiled. He kissed her cheek as he lay spooning her. Merlin still barked every few seconds.

            “Merlin! Hush!”

            The dog barked again and scratched the door. Severus pulled the covers over them both and waved at the door so it would open. Merlin hurried to jump on the bed and inspect if everyone was well, sniffing and licking both their faces. Hermione sniggered as she tried, to no avail, to hide her face from him.

            “See. I did not kill her. Now get down, boy!”

            Hermione laughed as Merlin jumped off the bed and lay on his pillow in the corner, next to the chest of drawers.

            “He was worried about me? How sweet,” she said, smiling.

            “Of course he was. He never heard anyone screaming bloody murder like that.”

            “You bring that out in me, you amazing sex deity.”

            “I’m so fucking glad,” he nipped her ear.

            “I think I’ll be sore,” she started after a few moments of silence.

            “Well, you did order me to ‘tear that pussy apart’, if I remember correctly,” he said chuckling and waving his hand towards the loo. A jar came floating from it.

            “Don’t hold that against me, you are making me discover bits of myself,” she smiled.

            “I would never hold it against you. That line made it very hard for me not to shoot my load before making you come so fantastically.” He sat up and opened the jar, dipping his fingers into the yellow goo. He placed the jar on the nightstand, on her side, and dipped down under the covers to spoon her again, taking his gooey fingers to her core and gently massaging, spreading it. She gasped, startled, since she was half asleep already and hadn’t registered what he had been doing.

            “Shhh. For your soreness.”

            “Oh. Thank you. Don’t make me horny again. I don’t think I can take it,” she smiled.

            “Will do,” he whispered in her ear, still spreading the concoction on her labia and folds under the covers. Merlin lay with his snout on his front paws, looking up at them.

            “We have stripped poor Merlin of his innocence,” she said, her voice sleepy.

            “He’ll live.” Severus now spread a bit of the goo on her shoulder, where he had bitten her. She thought of stopping him, because she really didn’t mind having his mark on her, but her lips didn’t comply in time. She was so very sleepy.

            “Remind me to always apparate here. Don’t want to meet that neighbor of yours in the halls,” she said instead, fighting sleep.

            “No, no, I want to show you off, beautiful witch. The old crone won’t even know what happened in here. She certainly does not remember how these acts go, if she ever did experience them,” he said, nuzzling her neck and drowning in her chestnut curls. She did not answer. She was fast asleep.

 

*****

 

            Hermione woke up Sunday morning to find Severus was not in bed. On his side, though, lay Merlin, as if guarding her sleep. She could smell coffee and eggs being cooked in the kitchen.

            “Good morning, Merlin,” she said, patting the dog’s side. Merlin turned around and licked her face.

            “Okay, okay, thank you, good morning to you too,” she sniggered, then rolled off the bed to go into the loo. She pulled off her tights and repaired them. Then she washed her face, brushed her teeth and freshened up in general. She found his shirt thrown on an armchair in the room and put it on to go find him in the kitchen.

            “Good morning,” she smiled from over the counter, standing on the side of the living room slash dining room.

            “Good morning. I was just about to take you breakfast in bed.” He leaned over the counter to peck her lips.

            “Well here I am to save you the trouble.”

            “No trouble at all, doll,” he smiled as he placed the plates on the counter and walked around it to sit beside her.

            They spent a very lazy day – again – leaving the house only to take Merlin on his walk. They cuddled and watched the telly, and Hermione cooked him lunch so he could finally taste her cooking. They had spaghetti, which was the only thing she could cook decently.

            It was midafternoon when Merlin needed another walk. Hermione stayed behind, though, inspecting Severus’ bookshelves. She was sat on a comfortable and wide black chaise longue in the corner of the living room, next to a window, reading some Jane Austen when Severus opened the door and Merlin ran into the kitchen to find his water bowl.

            “So, do you approve of the collection?” He kicked his boots off and went to her. She made room for him to sit beside her and also stretch his legs on the seat.

            “Very much, yes.”

            Merlin ran into the bedroom, tired, to lie on his pillow that sat in a corner there.

            “Read to me.” Hermione handed Severus the book and leaned on his chest, her hands around his waist.

            He commenced his reading where she had left off, and his voice reading such tender words prompted her to pepper his neck and cheeks with soft, tender kisses, punctuated by nips on his ear. He smirked as he continued reading, and her hand slid down and undid his trousers. Still he said nothing, and just read, that sweet, velvety voice rumbling close to her ear. She pulled his cock out and stroked, kissing his neck. His prick hardened in her palm.

            “So… Austen turns you on?” He smirked.

            “No… your voice does.” She licked his scar as she stroked his cock. “Keep reading.” She nipped his ear.

            He did, and she lowered herself on the chaise longue to take his cock in her mouth. She fisted near the base as her lips sucked and licked the tip, and soon, he could read no longer. He dropped the book on the floor and pulled her up, turning her to lean  on the furniture and climbing over her. He pulled off his shirt and lowered himself to take his tongue to her clit and lick it gently up… and down… and up again, as his fingers pried her folds open and explored her inner walls. Her breathing was labored and it was getting so hot in there, she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off.

            He emerged from in between her legs with a smile and moist lips, and pulled her by the legs to lay completely flat on the chaise longue. He then gingerly pushed his cock inside her, making her moan and roll her head back. He sucked on one breast, catching her nipple in between his teeth, then sucked on the other, rolling his tongue around her rosy peaks. All while he plunged in, to the hilt, and pulled out of her in a smoldering pace. He finally sucked on her lips, his tongue parting them to dip inside, and she hooked her arms under his, to his shoulders to hold him there, so very close. His hips continued their sweet, sensual rolling, in rhythm with their tongues.

            “You are so fucking gorgeous, Hermione,” he whispered when their lips parted, after he had gazed at her for a moment or two.

            That made tears fill her eyes, just as his cock hit that sweet spot inside her and made her moan, rolling her head back.

            “What is it, love?” He asked tenderly. “Are you still sore? Am I hurting you?” And he stopped his thrusting for a moment.

            “No!” She grabbed his buttocks and pulled him to her, encouraging him to move again. “No,” she said more quietly, caressing his lips and cheeks now.

            “Then what?” He still moved slowly.

            “It’s silly,” she said shyly.

            “Tell me,” he rumbled in her ear.

            “I just… have never been called gorgeous before.”

            “Such a crude oversight.” He said as he cradled her head and brushed her hair back. “I’ll be sure to call you gorgeous every day. Because you are… so fucking gorgeous.”

            She smiled and pulled his lips to hers again.

            Their slow, smoldering love making, along with their passionate, hungry kisses were also very effective in pushing her off that metaphorical edge, just as effective as his hard plundering the previous night. She moaned into his mouth as she dove, her body trembling and tightening under his, and she pulled him over the edge with her.

            They rearranged themselves on the chaise longue to face each other, lying on their sides, their bodies very close as they gazed into each other’s eyes. His hand pinned her waist to him and her hands caressed his chest as they wore dopy smiles.

            After several minutes of laying in silence, she broke it.

            “I should get going.”

            “Stay,” he said.

            “We have to go to work tomorrow and…”  
            “Stay.”

            “… I have no clothes to change into tomorrow,” she smiled.

            “No. _Stay_ ,” he said looking deep in her eyes, his index finger under her chin. “Stay with me.” He caressed her cheeks. “Just… stay.”

            She understood and smiled as tears filled her eyes. “Are… are you sure? I know you like your privacy, I would be taking that away from you, and” she was babbling. He placed and index finger on her lips to hush her.

“I want you in my privacy.”

“And what about Merlin, he may not adapt well.”

Merlin came running in and jumped on them. “Down boy, get down!” And he heeded Severus’ order. “I think it’s safe to say he likes you,” he smiled.

She sniggered as she cried, so emotional she was, and she pulled his lips to hers.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

“Yes,” she answered, still emotional. “You’ll have to make room for me,” she smiled.

“Oh doll… there’s a void here that only you can fill perfectly.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys tired of smut?   
> Well, sorry. You'll have to endure it for one more chapter.  
> Barklarky asked back on chapter 7 for a scene with toys given by Snape. Managed to squeeze this in here.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments and reviews, by the way! Love them. And this is proof I read them all and take them into consideration. :)
> 
> XoXo

            The following week was simply perfect. They would go to work and things were absolutely normal. They were very professional towards each other, as they had always been. She was slowly filling him in on all her notes, and he showed her his notes and what he’d been working on, the progress he’d made. And from then on, they worked together on everything again, and she couldn’t be happier with the certainty he did not think less of her for showing him her naughty, wild side. In fact, he only thought more. He treated her with the same respect he had always done and they dealt with things as equals, him taking her ideas and opinions seriously and using them so they could achieve their goal. When they found themselves alone in the lab, with no interns around, they did play a bit.

            “Are you wearing knickers today, Miss Granger?” He would ask in a low rumble, wearing a smirk.

            “You know, that can be construed as sexual harassment,” she said with a smile.

            “Does that mean you won’t answer me?”

            “I guess you’ll just have to imagine. If you play your cards right, maybe later you can find out,” she smirked.

            No one knew for sure of their relationship. They might suspect, as they now came in and left together everyday, but they did nothing to confirm it. Not that they were ashamed of one another in any way, but privacy was nice. The only one that knew for sure was an old witch at HR, since they were expected to inform of their relationship, and Hermione had to change her address on her files. Word would get out eventually and they would have the whole of the wizarding press following them soon enough, but for the time being, they had peace.

            There was only one thing that had bothered Hermione. Once. The fact that as he went over his notes with her, there was a relatively large pile of papers he skipped over, taking them from the middle of the papers he showed her and storing them in his desk drawer, she noticed. But she tried not to freak out. He was sharing a lot with her, everything, really. Perhaps that was just a new potion idea he was not ready to share yet. She really didn’t know of his thought process, what he did at home when they lived apart, how he would reach the conclusions he then showed to her in the lab. Maybe he didn’t like to share too soon. And that was okay. _He can still have a life and a mind of his own, Hermione. Without you._ Though she felt she wanted to share absolutely everything and was a bit clingy. But she had to control that. Just side-effects of being an only child, and now lonely for so long, with no parents or relatives and friends that grew apart from her. She hoped he liked to share with her as much as she liked to with him, but she could understand sometimes people need things that are just theirs. She had had things be only hers for years now, and didn’t much care for it though.

            On Monday and Tuesday evening, they headed to her studio flat. They managed to pack and move everything in there to his place – their place – even though she still had till the end of the month with the rent paid. Wednesday and Thursday served to tidy everything of hers up in her new home, give it the final touches it needed. On Friday they went back to their traditional happy hour, and it was so much sweeter than she had already always found it to be. For starters, he now sat beside her in the booth instead of facing her. That alone… to feel his body against hers all night, his arm around her shoulders. Everything they said could be said in a whisper. They were so close to each other that they could hear it, even over the loudness of the pub. They did not even need to cast a _muffliato_ for privacy.

            He ordered for them, and was surprised to learn she wanted a pint, like him, instead of her regular iced tea.

            “Well… I wonder if a liquored up Hermione is… wilder than the iced tea drinking one,” he smirked.

            “I guess we’ll find out,” she smiled.

            He gave a low growl in her ear. “I can’t fucking wait.”

            Their orders came and they ate and talked, and Severus still reveled in the moans that escaped her as she savored her food. Despite the things he had said about it, she never forced any of it just to please him. They came out naturally. They were genuine.

            He fed her some chips and she would bite on them, sucking his fingertips with a mischievous smile when she got to the end. She fed him chips as well, and they pecked each other’s lips tenderly in between.

            When they finished eating, he stood, freeing her from her corner, and stretched out a hand, beckoning her to join him. He escorted her, holding her hand, to a pool table that was available.

            “Fancy a game of pool?” he smirked.

            “Yes,” she answered shyly, blushing. “Though I probably forgot what little I had learned.”

            “Don’t worry,” he whispered in her ear, standing behind her as he handed her a cue. “I’ll be right behind you every step of the way.” All her hair stood on end, starting at her hairline, down the back of her neck and spine, running all the way down her thighs, and she closed her eyes to feel each limb tingle with goose prickles as her whole body quivered.

            He started out, and let her take her first shot alone as he watched. She did so clumsily. On her second shot, he leaned over her as he once had, only this time, he took the liberty of touching his groin to her bum, and his chest to her back completely, speaking his instructions directly in her ear.

            “Do you take instructions better this way?” He asked, his hands on her hips as she leaned in position to shoot.

            “It is certainly… very…. motivating,” she answered as he nipped her ear. He cupped his hand over hers and adjusted the one supporting the cue’s tip.

            “Aim,” he instructed. “Focus,” he said in her ear again.

            “Kind of bloody hard, isn’t?” She replied.

            He snorted. “Not quite yet, as I’m sure you can feel.”

            She laughed and caused him to chuckle. As it died down, they adjusted themselves into position again.

            “Try to measure the force which you need to make the ball reach the pocket,” he returned to his instructions, pushing her hand that held the cue forward. She made the shot.

            “I think I need it hard today,” she said cheekily.

            “I’ll do my absolute best,” he said before standing straight again to take his shot.

            She would ask for his help on every other shot. She didn’t do nearly as well alone, though it was getting better. In between shots, when she stood analyzing the table, thinking what she would do next, he would come behind her and say something clever, helpful, or naughty in her ear, his hands on her hip bones, dangerously close to where she really wanted them to be. She would turn her head so her lips could meet his, then she would smile. This was what she had always dreamed of.

            By the time they finished the game, she was ready to go home and ride him. But he found them another booth and ordered them another round of pints.

            “You _do_ want me drunk.”

            He smirked. “Perhaps. But what I really want to do is find out if Miss Granger wore knickers to work today.” His hand came to rest on her knee under the table, and pushed the hem of her pencil skirt slightly up so he could touch her thigh.

            “Severus!” She chided in a hushed tone. “The pub is so crowded!”  
            His hand slid further up her thigh.  “And they are all absorbed in their own little boring conversations and drinks and no one is watching us. We are no one to them.”

            “Still…” She blushed as she felt his hand closer and closer to her core, caressing her bare thighs. It was not cold inside the Ministry, so she did not bother with tights. He made her body quicken with that simple touch. Finally, his hand reached the apex of her legs, and his long middle finger traced her bald slit.

            “Oh Miss Granger! Casual Friday indeed,” he smirked as he grazed his fingers on her mound… then down her labia… and up the other side.

            “Severus…” she whispered as she reveled in his caresses. His fingers lightly parted her and grazed her clit up… and down to her entrance, and she could already feel moisture oozing out of her.

            “Is it a little too warm in here?” He asked smirking as she blushed very red. He circled her clit slowly again, and again, and again, as excitement and arousal rumbled in her lower belly and she gripped the table and tried to maintain composure. She held on for as long as she could. But she wanted him to rub her clit properly, harder, faster. She wanted to rock her hips against his fingers and come on them. She wanted to moan and caress her tits and play with her nipples and scream his name. She took what was left of her pint and downed it in one big gulp.

            “Take me home, Severus.” She whispered in his ear when she was finished. “I want to ride you till my pussy is sore.”

            “That… sounds like a master plan, gorgeous.” He smiled and took one last sip from his pint before lowering her skirt and standing, offering his hand to help her up and out of the pub.

            They popped into an alley outside the flat and went up the regular way, going in using the door as to not rouse the pup too much. He came to greet them, and they fussed over the dog for a while until he was satisfied and walked off to play with his toys, since he had gotten excited. Then, Hermione sat Severus on the couch right there in the living room and sat on his lap, knees on either side of his thighs as she claimed his lips and undid his trousers. By now, Merlin knew better than to disturb them when they were cuddly like this. His walk would come eventually, they never did neglect him. So he sat in his corner in their bedroom, chewing on his squeaky toy.

            Severus raised Hermione’s skirt until it rested on her midsection, her pussy and ass exposed. He pulled her jumper off and lowered her bra to expose her tits and he played with them, palming, caressing, sucking, as she ground on his lap, rubbing herself on his cock. She unstraddled him and turned around, lowering herself onto his cock with her back to him. She rode him as he admired her ass, squeezing it, grazing his nails on her thighs, parted her cheeks and circled her bumhole. When her soft moans were beginning to be too much for him to take, he held her hips and thrust up into her in an enticing rhythm, his hand slipping to the front of her, finding her swollen clit so easily, since she was spread open and exposed, and he circled it hard and fast as she leaned back onto his chest and let him take over control, just enjoying the marvelous ride. Pretty soon she was contorting against him, her pussy clenching on his cock and pushing him over the edge with her. His fingers still rubbed her slowly, triggering aftershocks of pleasure.

            “Shooting pool is a fun game,” she panted.

            “I told you,” he panted as well, smirking into her neck.

******

 

            By the start of the second week she was already completely moved in with him. They had quiet evenings, though not as quiet as when she lived completely alone. It was nice, just sitting and talking to him. He would cook for her on most nights, but she ventured to the kitchen once or twice to try and surprise him.

            But there were a couple of nights on which he would eat dinner and then head out again. He’d say he had forgotten something or other in the lab he had to retrieve, or had forgotten to pick some leaves that were ripe for picking or to put some potion in stasis. She didn’t remember any of that being required when they left work, but offered to go with him anyway. He refused, saying it wouldn’t take long and she should just rest.

            It was on one of those nights that she sat at home alone wondering what he was up to. Was the Ministry demanding something he didn’t want to worry her with? But she would love to help. Anything to ease his worries and workload. She wondered if he did that before they were together, going back to work at night. He did enjoy brewing. And she supposed that for most of his life, in Hogwarts, he had had a lab, or at the very least a classroom, right next to his room, where he could brew anytime. Maybe such habits were hard to kick. Or perhaps…. No. Could it be? That he tired of her already and was… no, it was best not to go there. That thought only served to fill her with anguish.

            She had already drifted off into sleep when he got back home. She heard faintly him undressing as quietly as he could. She wanted to open her eyes, but sleep was stronger than her will to talk it out, ask him what was going on.

            “Get, Merlin,” she heard in a hushed tone and felt as the dog rose from the spot beside her, from under her arm, and hurried to the floor to lie on his pillow. Her partner’s weight then settled beside her, and she automatically put a hand on his bare chest. He pulled himself closer to her.

            “Severus…” She said sleepily.

            “Hmmm?” He was trying not to disturb her sleep.

            “What were you doing? Shouldn’t I go help you? You took so long…”

            “Shh, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing. I’m just playing with some things.”

            “But…”

            “Go to sleep, gorgeous doll. I love you.” He kissed her forehead and she could not evade sleep any longer.

 

*****

 

            She wanted to broach the subject the following day, after dinner. He had stayed in, cuddling her as they read in bed. She felt so well in his arms. So glad he was there. When she had finally plucked up the courage to start her interrogation, he closed his book and claimed her lips. She got lost in his deep, enticing kiss and forgot she even had something to say. She closed her book and blindly placed it on her nightstand, her lips still locked onto his. They sank into the bed, still kissing, breathing becoming heavy and labored.

            “I have a little gift for you,” he breathed as they broke apart, his nose rubbing on hers and on her cheeks as his lips found her ear to nip, and then his nose traced up to her hair to smell.

            “Do you? But Christmas is still a week away.” She ran her hand down his chest as she rested her forehead on his.

            He summoned a bag from his side of the closet. “It’s not wrapped. Perhaps it’s more a gift for me than for you.”

            She took the bag with a smile. Inside was a purple vibrator and a pink sort of egg. She smiled shyly. “Severus!”

            “I thought of sending them to you, but though it would have been wonderfully fun to read about how you used them, it would be so much more fun to _watch_ you use them,” he smirked. “So I took them to Brazil with me, but alas, your fever did not allow for them to be used…”

            “I don’t need these, love.” She cupped his cock, not so soft, but not exactly hard in his boxers. “I have something so much better,” she licked her lips.

            “Yes. But I read so much about all the ways you pleasured yourself… I never caught a live show.” He smirked. His nails grazed their way up her thigh, so close to her mound, and she wanted him to touch her. She spread her legs slightly.

            “Please, put on a little show for me, Hermione,” he smiled. “I wonder how long I can watch before I shoot my load all over my stomach.” He teased her clit lightly, and took his fingers away and sucked on them.

            “Okay,” she smiled.

            She rolled off the bed and pulled him off it, pushing him to sit on an armchair in the corner of the room. She closed the door so Merlin wouldn’t come in, and took something from his nightstand drawer before going to the chest of drawers and taking something from it as well. “Wait there,” she smiled mischievously and went into the loo.

            She changed from the T-shirt she wore and came out in a black nighty, lace hugging her breasts, silk flowing down from there.

            He smirked and she smiled timidly as she tapped a small radio that sat atop the chest of drawers with her wand. A sexy, slow song came on and though she was blushing, very bashful, she began to dance for him.

            “You wanted a show, right?”  
            “Oh yes. Absolutely fantastic,” he continued to smirk as he watched, entranced.

            He had hunger, desire, as well as love in his eyes as he watched her unblinkingly. It made her shyness slowly fade away while she danced, lifting up her wild curls, caressing her body, swaying and shaking her bum down to the floor. She then stepped closer to him to give him a lap dance, and his hands automatically went to her ass. She swatted them away.

            “Uh-uh. No touching,” she said playfully and turned around to wiggle her bum on his lap. He growled.

            She began to caress her thighs, enticingly pulling her nighty up and stepping further away from him. She pulled it slowly over her bum as she caressed herself, looking over her shoulders while revealing the tiny black knickers she wore underneath, the ones she had sent him, just a tiny triangle that disappeared in between her cheeks. Severus licked his lips watching, which made her smile. The way he looked at her made her feel so sexy.

            She pulled off her nighty over her head and let it fall to the floor. She then turned around slowly, a forearm covering both breasts. Slowly she revealed them, and she could already observe his hard cock straining against his boxers. That sight made her core ache. She lay back on the bed, pointing her toes to the ceiling, her slit facing him, and he pulled his chair closer to get a front row view. The song had played out by then, and since her charm on the radio was intended for only one song, the room was silent, except for his occasional grunt or growl. She pulled her knickers off, over her knees and then her toes and splayed herself for him. He smiled as she took the knickers and rubbed herself a bit with them, watching his reaction. Not long after, the piece of cloth was flying across the room – because she threw it – into his outstretched hand, and he took it to his nose, taking in her scent with a smirk.

            Hermione’s hands grazed her thighs lightly and slowly, upwards to where they joined. Her fingers grazed her labia, then parted herself wider, all while she watched him watching her, his eyes fixed on her center, his hand gently grazing his cock over his boxers. She flicked her clit up and down, smiling, biting her lips, then took her fingers to her lips to suck on, drool on. His eyes sparkled in hunger as he watched. She took her moist fingers down to her clit again, and began to circle it gently, caressing it slowly as moans escaped her lips.

            “Are you enjoying the show?” She asked.

            “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

            “Do you wish it was your hand on my pussy?”  
            “Do _you_ wish it was my hand on your pussy?” He smirked.

            “You know I always do, baby.”

            She circled faster, and then slipped her fingers into her folds, taking the essence that pooled there and spreading it up to her clit, out to her labia, onto her mound. She was so so very wet. She then stretched out her arm to show him her glistening fingers, spreading them open so he could see her essence clinging in between them.

            “Look at how wet this pussy is for you, Severus,” she said and air caught in his throat. He pulled his cock out of his boxers. It was beautifully hard, pointed at the ceiling, his tip grazing his stomach as he sat before her. He started to pump it very slowly. She licked her sticky fingers, making him grunt once again and lick his lips as he stroked himself.

            She picked up the little egg-like toy he got her and saw it had a small hole at one end. She turned it on, and the egg as a whole vibrated, but that hole… that hole had suction. She smiled and rubbed the egg on her nipples, making them hard instantly, the arousal pulling at her core. She tested the suction on her nipple as well, and that only made her bite her lower lip as her core clenched around itself once. She lowered the egg to her clit, rubbing the vibration on it, up and down, to her entrance and back, moaning and wetting her lips as she did it. She then took the suctioning little hole and placed it on her knot of nerves. Her moan was loud and long as the toy did its duty at a slow pace. Her free hand teased a nipple a bit as she watched him, and her desire only grew while she saw him stroking his cock, precum spilling from its tip, his eyes almost burning a hole through her.

Her elbows gave out from under her and she lay flat on the bed, spreading her legs as wide as she could, lifting her knees to give him a better view. Her hands still held the toy against her, and she squirmed on their bed, her hips rocking into the toy, slowly at first, but then faster.

Suddenly, the toy began to vibrate and suction at an increased speed. She screamed in surprise and pleasure, and managed to look up at him after her head had rolled back into the mattress and her eyes back into her head. He held a small pink circular device in his hand, waving it as he smirked. The toy had a remote control. He pressed a button, she saw, and the suction increased even more.

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhmmmm Ffffffuuuuck. Severusss. Oh fuck yes.”

She simply needed him thrusting inside her as that toy worked its magic, but she could not form the words to call him over. So she desperately reached for the vibrator he had given her and turned it on to find out that not only did it vibrate, the tip moved in small, gentle circles. She thrust it into her once, twice, and had no more coordination to do anything else, so she just let the toys do what they would to her as she lay back and enjoyed. She quickly found out that Severus had a control to the vibrator as well, since she felt it picking up in speed.

It was so overwhelming, all the sensations… She closed her legs on her hand and she turned to the side as her body contorted on the bed and she moaned, whimpered, bit the sheets and pillowcases. She registered his weight suddenly on the mattress, and felt as he took the vibrator and thrust it in and out of her. She wailed and contorted and was suddenly lying on her stomach. Her hips bucked into the bed as she came, screaming into the pillows. She did not know if her pussy was so slick and clenched so hard that it expelled the vibrator, or if Severus pulled it out willingly. The egg, though, kept working its magic, pinned on her clit by the bed, triggering wave after wave of pleasure, making her contort on the bed and buck into it, grabbing the sheets.

Her body remained limp on the bed, lying on her stomach, and she felt his body hovering over hers. His lips touched her shoulder blade.

“That was fantastic, Hermione,” he rumbled.

She smiled, her face squished against the pillows. “I agree.”

“Are you okay?” His body pressed against hers and she could feel his cock on her bum. He caressed her shoulder and arms and kissed her neck.

“Very much so, yes.”

“My cock is famished,” he said as he pulled away from her and grabbed her legs to turn her around. He leaned down to cover her lips with his, and after a long, enticing and passionate kiss, he pulled away, kneeling on the bed, holding her legs behind her knees and pulling her bum to rest upon a pillow that had been grabbed on, pulled on, and thrown out of place as she came.

With her bum in place, still holding her legs, he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. She hissed, grabbing at his waist, her nails gently sinking into him.

“Slow. Slow, babe. Slow,” she was still sensitive and hazy.

“Slow,” he whispered, “Yes, very slowly,” he said with his cock sinking into her and she still held his waist and hissed lightly. “I’ll go as slow as you want me to, gorgeous.” He leaned down and grazed his teeth on one of her knees, then kissed it tenderly as his hips moved slowly into her. “Until you beg me to go faster.”

She smiled. He always did call her gorgeous, at least once a day, and it was always when she least expected. So it always made her smile.

He thrust slowly, rolling his hips, and her tenderness gave way to mounting pleasure. He looked her in the eyes, so lovingly, so hungrily, it made her warm all around her chest. Any doubts or questions she had, subjects she wanted to broach, were forgotten completely as he palmed her breasts and then leaned down to lick one of her nipples. Her hands sank into his hair.

He came back up with the most beautiful smile on his lips and claimed hers, his hips still moving against hers, his arms cradling her bushy head of hair.

“I love you, gorgeous.” He was surprised at himself for how often he wanted to say that to her. He went from never having said it at all, to anyone, to just being unable not to say it, in a matter of weeks. The wonders this marvelous witch worked on him.

“I love you too,” she whimpered as he hit just the right spot inside her.

“You know what I also love? Watching you come undone so fucking beautifully.” He picked up the egg, forgotten on the mattress. “And loudly.” He smirked as he pressed a button to turn it on.

He went back to kneeling in between her legs and played with the vibrating egg, circling it on her rosy nipples. She hissed and moaned.

“Can you handle it again, doll?” His cock hit that spot again.

“Yes!” She moaned.

He placed the suction hole on her clit, the speed slow, as he increased his pounding of her mildly. She rocked her hips against his, against the toy. “Fuck me faster, Severus. Fuck me harder. Please!” She rocked faster and he increased his pace to match hers, smirking because he had known she would beg. He pressed a button on the egg and it sucked much harder, making her moan his name very loudly and repeatedly. The vibration did not feel bad against the base of his cock either.

Severus had to hold her legs up since they trembled so much, her knees against his chest as he leaned down a bit and held the vibrator in place with his pubic bone.

She came, rocking her hips furiously against his and biting her lips before she pulled him down for a deep kiss, her pussy pushing him over the edge, making him buck into her as he spilled all of him inside her.

“I really, really enjoyed my gifts. Thank you,” she smiled when they broke apart.

“So did I.” He was still catching his breath on top of her.

“Does that mean I don’t have to get you anything for Christmas?” She teased.

“Your sexy figure naked against mine will suffice,” he kissed her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to an end! Next (and last) two chapters will probably be up together during this coming week.


	20. Chapter 20

            It was a few days until Christmas. Hermione had finally convinced Severus they should have a tree and decorations up and that it was not stupid to celebrate it even though it was just the two of them. And Merlin.

            “But we will never get decent decorations this late,” he had said, trying for an excuse to not go through with it. “Best leave it for next year.”

            Yes, they would get very decent decorations. Hermione had all of her parents stuff in storage. Everything they had left behind, including the Christmas decorations. And it was _everything_. Heck, they could even redecorate the whole flat if they wanted to.

            So Hermione took deep breaths and found the strength to go to the storage facility and retrieve the Christmas boxes without having a meltdown. Severus would definitely not want the decorations up if she did have one.

            And there she was in their flat, hanging up silver balls on the tall green artificial tree. Lucky her parents liked the silver decorations better than red or gold, which she of course favored. This way, Severus would perhaps be more pleased.

            Candles and stockings and tinsels were already on the mantelpiece, garlands on the doors, small Father Christmases on various surfaces, along with poinsettias, strings of lights on the windows. There was a nice fire on the hearth and Merlin walked around sniffing everything, finding all the boxes that lay around kind of odd. He would lie beside her, with his head on her lap as she was sorting some decorations out, and under the tree as she hung ornaments on it. It was when she was getting up from the sofa, some ornaments she took from a box in hand to go hang on the tree, that the breakdown she was fighting hard overtook her.

            She started to weep uncontrollably, and sat back down on the sofa as Merlin followed and jumped up to lick her, comfort her. She missed her parents, yes, and these times of year where harder. But it wasn’t just that. Severus had continued to leave on some nights, saying he had to finish something or other in the lab. She had offered to stay with him every day after work, checked everything herself before they left. Everything was in order, and he refused her offer to stay. But after dinner, he would make that bullshit excuse up and leave again, at least twice or three times a week. Even right now, that they were supposed to be on Christmas break, he had left saying he wanted to work on something.

            He was tired of her already, probably. He had gotten into this too fast and now regretted it. He saw too much of her, at work, at home, and she never had been too easy going. It was probably too much to take. And the life he left behind… picking up different women every day. How would a man leave that freedom behind? Settle for the same shag every night? He thought he could, but perhaps it was too much for him. And she had answered a phone call earlier, confirming reservations for a hotel room on New Years’. He hadn’t said anything to her… Would he say he had something to do in the lab and leave her to go shag some slut in a hotel? The thought of him being out there right now shagging some other woman made her burst into sobs. Merlin licked her hands, which covered her face, desperately.

            It was either that, or he indeed was working on something. Something the Ministry had asked for secrecy on? But why would he not trust her? He didn’t find her smart enough now that he had shagged her. She was right after all, all those weeks ago. It had to be it. He would never again see her the same way as before. But he still did work well with her, when they were in the lab during work hours. He even gave her more liberty to do things her way, more responsibilities. She was so confused… She couldn’t thing straight. She should go to the fucking lab and see if he was truly there. She should have gone the first time around. Damn her and her wish to respect his privacy.

            She was having her cry, her acute anxiety attack, when he walked in through the front door. Merlin did not move from her side to go say hello to him.

            “Hermione? What’s wrong, love?” He left his keys in a bowl by the door and rushed to her, not even bothering to take off his coat. He couldn’t sit beside her, because Merlin occupied that space, so he sat on the coffee table, in front of her. She still sobbed, unable to speak.

            “Please tell me, love.” He caressed her legs. “I hate to see you cry.”

            She wiped her eyes and tried to catch her breath to speak, but it was useless.

            “Is it the holidays? Are these decorations too much? We can go out and get new ones, with no memories attached to them.”

            She sobbed still.

            “Or we can take everything down and just pretend it’s an ordinary day, like I wanted to.”

            She shook her head.

            “Then what is it?”

            It took a few moments for her to calm herself enough to be able to speak.

            “Are… you… tired of me? Is that why you go out so much? Are you… cheating on me? Just be straight with me.” She said it amidst sobs.

            His look changed from one of worry to one of slight outrage as his brows knitted together. “Oh my God, Hermione! How could you even… No, I’m not tired of you, woman, nor am I cheating on you! I would never. Never. I love you. I’ve told you a thousand times. You’re the only one I’ve even said that to in my whole life!  There is no place I would rather be than beside you, no one I would rather be with. And it hurts me you could even think…”

            “I received a call from a hotel. Reservations for New Years’?” She said it louder than she intended.

            “Yes. A hotel room with a spacious bathtub. For _us_. You and me.” He arched an eyebrow.

            “Then where do you run off to every other day??”

            “Sweet Circe woman, I tell you I’m at the lab, don’t I? It’s the truth!”

            “Then you don’t trust me to work with you anymore? Don’t trust my skills and my smarts?”

            “You are the most intelligent witch I have ever met. As intelligent as you are being insane right now. And of course I fucking trust you, I’d trust you with my life.”

            “Why the fucking secrecy then, Severus?” She was crying a bit still. “What do you do in the lab? I work there too. Shouldn’t I help you? Has the Minister asked for something confidential?”

            He sighed. “What I’m doing… is not for the Ministry. It’s on my own time. I just don’t have a proper lab here, which we really should look into doing.”

            “Severus…” she warned, bringing him back to the topic on point.

            He looked up at her and she was quietly waiting for more explanations. Still unsure of herself, he could see it in her eyes. He would have to tell her.

            “Hermione, I would very much value your input in this. You have no idea. But I did not want to tell you until I was absolutely sure, beyond a doubt… I didn’t want to get your hopes up for nothing…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I am… I am trying to figure out a potion for your parents. To recover their memory. And I think I am very close to getting it right.”

            Her face lit up in surprise… and confusion.

            “That’s why I’ve been away so long. But I want you to be calm. There is still a lot that needs figuring out.”

            There was silence as she looked at him in awe. “Are you serious?” She asked, amazed.

            “Yes, doll,” he answered tenderly.

            She reached out her arms, begging for a hug and he leaned forward into them. She kissed his lips, deeply, sweetly. “I love you so much,” she said in between kisses. “You sweet… wonderful… man. I’m sorry I doubted you. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

            “Always,” he smiled.

            She then swatted his chest rather hard. Merlin barked. “How could you think I wouldn’t want to be a part of this, Severus?!”

            He was rubbing his chest where she smacked him as he sat beside her once Merlin made room. “Hey! Don’t hit me, witch. What happened to ‘I love you so much you sweet man’?”

            “I do, and you are. But I need to know how this happened. How it’s going. Oh my God, we need to go to the lab right now! I want to see it, see everything.”

            “Calm down, woman. This is precisely why I did not tell you. Promise me you will not get yourself all worked up. Just try to see this as any other potion you work on. Be rational. Calm.”

            She breathed in slowly. “Yes. Okay. I promise.”

            “It was all in your notes. The ones you sent me from Brazil. You think I went there to get those plants because I was just dying to get overworked by the Ministry?” He scoffed. “No, I did it for you. I’ve been working on it ever since I got back.”

            “How did I not see it? In my notes? How it would work.”

            “Because you’re too close to it, love.”

            She looked down, nodding. “And how is it going?” She looked up again.

            “There are some issues to resolve still. And even if we do work them out, there is the matter of not having test subjects, or approval to test it, since it is not Ministry approved work.”

            “But I want to see your notes. See if I can help. Work with you. May I, please?”

            “Of course, gorgeous. I’ll take you to the lab tomorrow. But for now, let’s finish putting up these decorations, shall we?” He smiled and stood, taking off his coat, finally. She stood as well, smiling and nodding.

            “This is the best Christmas present you could have ever given me,” she said after they had hung a couple of ornaments on the tree, stepping over Merlin who lay underneath it slowly wagging his tail back and forth on the floor.

            “Really? Then I’ll just chuck the diamonds I got you,” he smirked.

            “No! Don’t do that!” She smiled as she swatted his arm tenderly. “Diamonds, huh? Diamond what? Earrings? Necklace? Bracelet?”

            “Now, what fun would it be if I told you?” He smirked. “Go ahead and make yourself crazy over _that_ , to distract your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Thursday, I hope.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a Friday evening and Severus was out walking Merlin. He had left as soon as they had gotten home from work. Hermione had stayed in. She took advantage of the fact he wasn’t there to start packing her things. It was easier this way. Maybe she would be finished before he came back. They had talked about this, but only now did she come around to doing it. Only now had she built the courage. Only now was she ready to.

            He came back relatively quickly, however, as she was amidst a mess of clothes and personal belongings in the bedroom. He stood at the doorway observing as she took clothes out of the wardrobe, laid them out on the bed, put some in a bag. Some were even fallen to the floor.

            “So, you’re going?” He asked.

            “Yes,” she answered. “It’s time, I think.”

            “Are you sure?”       

            “We’ve talked about this, Severus.”

            “We have, yes. But still… I thought maybe…”

            “Severus,” she dropped the denim shorts she held on the bed and walked over to him, interlocking her fingers behind his neck. “It’s ready.”

            “I would feel better if we ran some more tests.”

            “How are you more nervous than I am?” She smiled.

            “I hate the thought of letting you down, doll.”

            “There is no way you could ever do that.” She pecked his lips and then smiled again.

            “I think failing to restore your parents’ memories would do it, yes.”

            “It would not. Just the fact that you cared enough to even try… gave it your all… I will love you forever for that.”

            He touched his forehead to hers and smiled. “You know, forever is a long time.”

            “I’m here for it, baby.”

            “I love you.” They kissed tenderly, lingering for a moment. “Still, if I could just…” he started as their lips parted.

            “Severus, we’ve tested the potion. Several times. It works brilliantly. Calm down.”

            They _had_ tested it. When Severus felt it was ready for testing, and there had been nothing else he could think of doing to perfect it, he had gotten the Ministry to accept it as official work for their catalogue. Therefore, testing was allowed. They had recruited witches and wizards, ones who always did this sort of thing for the galleons, and obliviated small, insignificant things from their minds. Like what they had had for breakfast, or something Severus or Hermione had done right there in front of them. They took the potion, and then remembered what it had been. That allowed them to move on to people in St. Mungo’s, with accidental obliviations or other afflictions which had made them lose larger parts of their memories. A few adjustments on the dosage made it work for them as well. And no major side effects were reported. So it would work. She _knew_. The dosage was tricky but she could adjust it on the spot. The real problem was getting the courage to go, seeing them after all these years… explaining to them why a chunk of their lives had been taken from them.

            “But we could…”

            “You are a brilliant potion master, Severus. Everything you touch turns to gold. I am quite good myself, I think.” She started packing again.

            “You are better than I even, doll.”

            She laughed. “So there you have it. We worked hard on it. It works. We need to take this final step.”

            “Okay. When are you going?”

            “Portkey leaves on Monday. I’ve taken the week off.”

            “Is a week enough? To… bring them back, if it works.”

            “I should think so. They are retired. They were, when I popped in last year to check on them. More like stalked them last year.”

            He saw she was taking his clothes out of the closet as well. And there were two bags on the bed, being packed.

            “What are you doing with my clothes, witch? And why do you need two bags?”

            “You are going too, naturally,” she smiled cheekily.

            “Witch, I’ve told you, I’m not!”

            “See, this is why I wanted to finish packing while you were out. You didn’t take a long enough walk, Merlin!” The dog barked in response.

            “Hermione…”

            “You are going, Severus. I asked for the week off for you too.”

            “It’s _your_ family. It should be your time alone with them, getting reacquainted.”

            “I need you there, Sev. Love. Your support.”

            He sighed. He couldn’t say no to that.

            “What about Merlin?”

            “Minerva will take him.”

            “Good God, woman. Do you really want to rub your relationship with an old man in your parents’ faces first thing after they’ve recovered their memories?”

            “You are not an old man! You are a brilliant, sweet, loving man.”

            “They will be very pissed to have me ruining time they would like to spend alone with you.”

            “Stop! They will love to meet the man responsible for restoring their memories. For returning their daughter to them.” She smiled and walked up to him again, to claim his lips. As she did, her hands draped behind his neck, she rubbed the diamond ring on her finger with her thumb. “They will want to meet my beautiful, loving fiancé,” she finished when they parted with a smile.

            He hugged her from behind as she turned to place another piece of clothing in the bag. He kissed her neck.

            “They’ll hate me.”

            “They’ll love you. I love you and that will be enough for them.”

            He started to help her pack, putting what was not needed back in the wardrobe and picking out what he would take. Merlin jumped up on the bed and sat in Severus’ bag, empty still.

            “Thank you, by the way,” she said.

            “For…?”

            “Everything. The potion. Loving me. Waiting all these months to set a date for our wedding so my parents could be there…”

            “Baby… The important thing is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, and we’ve already started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I tried to scare you at the beginning there a bit so you'd think this wouldn't have a happy ending. Did it work? XD
> 
> I'll be back sooner than you think with I new story for you all. XoXo, have a nice weekend.


End file.
